Para uns ódio para nós amor!
by Drik Phelton
Summary: O passado tratou de separá-los, a guerra de fazê-los sofrer, o presente trouxe o reencontro, o amanhã os dois querem conhecer... Pois um amor como o deles nem o tempo, nem a mágoa podem apagar. - FIC DEDICADA A ANNA JULLY POTTER - : Odio ou Amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Leiam a n/a do final ela é extremamente importante!**

**Capitulo****I: Reencontro com o passado.****  
**

"Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,  
Muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança;  
Todo mundo é composto de mudança,  
Tomando sempre novas qualidades.  
Continuamente vemos novidades,  
Diferentes em tudo da esperança;  
Do mal ficam as mágoas na lembrança,  
E do bem, se algum houve, as saudades.  
O tempo cobre o chão de verde manto,  
Que já coberto foi de neve fria,  
E em mim converte em choro o doce canto.  
E, afora este mudar-se cada dia,  
Outra mudança faz de mor espanto,  
Que não se muda já como soía."  
Camões

Virgínia Molly Weasley ajeitou seus enormes brincos de prata e arrumou a mecha de cabelo que caiu em seu rosto. Aquele estilo enganoso combinava com ela, afinal há muitos anos vivia nessa espécie de farsa, pelo menos desde que abandonara uma das partes mais importante de si: o amor.

Hoje com vinte e seis anos ainda recordava com melancolia que há dez anos deixara parte de sua felicidade. Para alguns um ato de covardia, para ela a única escolha.

No inicio fora realmente difícil deixar de lado as velhas manias (acordar sentindo a respiração leve dele ao seu lado, vê-lo reclamar com sua pose aristocrática, as carícias trocadas...), mesmo assim nada como o tempo para ocultar certas lembranças, principalmente quando queremos tão avidamente esquecê-las.

Desistira de tudo que prezava graças aquela maldita guerra que marcara uma Era na História da Magia com o sangue das vitimas inocentes que fora derramado.

Mas não haviam sido o caos ou o sofrimento que a haviam levado a desistir de tudo e sim a indiferença e a solidão. Engraçado pensar em solidão quando se tem amigos, porém aos poucos um abismo parecia começar a separá-los e a cada dia ia tornando-se mais palpável e era daí que começava a nascer o sentimento de abandono, alguns dizem que a solidão é não ter ninguém por perto, na verdade para ela solidão era estar rodeada de pessoas, mas distante de seus corações.

A guerra mudara a tudo e todos. O medo e o desespero viviam estampados nos rostos das pessoas. Ela também havia mudado isso era inegável, mas o que mais doeu foi ver no que seus melhores amigos haviam se tornado.

Harry transformara-se completamente quem não o conhecesse diria que ele não passava de um garoto sério, distante e por que não dizer frio. Tão diferente do Harry de antes. Construirá um muro intransponível ao redor de si que excluía o contato com tudo e a todos do mundo exterior.

Rony por sua vez afastara-se depois que tinha se tornado o melhor goleiro de Quadribol de três temporadas seguidas do Chudley Cannons, sendo que em setenta jogos tomou apenas três gols, foi considerado fenomenal por todas as revistas bruxas por um bom tempo. Na verdade talvez ele não houvesse se afastado de propósito, pelo menos era isso que ela acreditava. Mas o sofrimento muda as pessoas e ter sua mãe e irmãos torturados e assassinados em uma emboscada armada por Comensais da Morte devia ter sido um golpe duríssimo, pelo menos foi pra mim.

Hermione também percebera as mudanças nos amigos, ainda mais próximos dela do que de mim, devo dizer que ela se traumatizou tanto que desistiu da magia. Hoje, ela reside no mundo trouxa, assim como eu, papai e Laura. Tenho mais contato com ela do que com meu irmão, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer.

Quanto a ele... Ele sempre foi do mesmo jeito: calculista, mas um exímio guerreiro na frente de batalha, um caçador que depois de selecionada a presa não descansava ate tê-la capturado sem misericórdia. Mas naquela época ninguém ousava discutir seus métodos. Draco era a carta na manga da Ordem, ele havia tornado-se fundamental desde o começo da Guerra e todos precisavam dele, alguém que não titubearia em matar se preciso.

A guerra teve seu desfecho no final do sétimo ano do "Trio Maravilha" e nessa época já eram poucas às vezes em que nos falávamos. Harry felizmente conseguira vencer Voldemort e decidiu que não mais queria viver em Londres, mudara-se para a França Trouxa meses depois. Acho que estava cansado de ser aclamado herói por algo que ele não possuía o menor orgulho de ter realizado. Deve ser uma perspectiva muito perturbadora ser um salvador e ao mesmo tempo um assassino.

O saldo da guerra pra mim, até hoje me faz ter pesadelos... Perdi minha mãe e mais três irmãos, Gui morreu na luta contra Lucius Malfoy, Percy e Jorge estavam junto com mamãe na emboscada. E não menos importante eu perdi o meu querido amor: Draco Malfoy. E não pensem que ele morreu fisicamente, de fato isso não ocorreu, mas provavelmente tudo que existia de bom dentro dele foi extinto depois de tudo aquilo.

Em nossa última conversa ele me disse que só se arrependia de ter escolhido o Lado da Ordem porque ele encontrou desse lado o mesmo que encontraria do lado de Voldemort, ou seja, de uma forma ou da outra ele teve que manchar suas mãos de sangue, fato que me confidenciou mais tarde ter pavor.

Ele também foi embora. Talvez quisesse curar seu coração longe de tudo aquilo. Partira para bem longe, tentaria esquecer e recomeçar, infelizmente isso implicava em tentar me esquecer também. Assim antes de partir ele me pediu que não tentasse localizá-lo ou algo do gênero.

Nada mais fazia sentido pra mim. E aceitei prontamente a proposta de papai de nos mudarmos para a Londres trouxa. Aqui pelo menos podia fingir que era feliz e que de minha vida não havia sido arrancado um pedaço. Agora eu sorriria para acalmar os corações daqueles que me amavam.

Fiquei muito feliz quando há dois anos voltei a encontrar Rony, agora casado com Luna Lovegood (quem diria!) há pouco mais de três anos e eles já tinham ate um filho de dois aninhos. Acabamos conversando por horas, e ele acabou me pedindo desculpas por como ele mesmo disse: - ter me abandonado.

Reatamos nossa amizade – Rony, Hermione e eu - mas infelizmente nada voltaria a ser como antes, faltava ainda um pedaço de nossas historias, Harry não estava ao nosso lado.

Bem quanto a "ele" nunca mais tive noticia ou o reencontrei. Soube apenas que ele tornara-se muito rico e importante em ambos os mundos, porém nunca tentei me aprofundar no assunto, pois como ele havia me pedido tentei deixá-lo em paz.  
Rony me disse certa vez que o havia reencontrado em um de seus jogos de Quadribol acompanhado de duas loiras magníficas. Ele e Rony ao que parece voltaram a se falar e manter contato, no entanto eu nada mais quis saber, doía muito o fato de apenas eu agora estar excluída de sua vida. Decidi então parar de pensar nisso. Para ser sincera já fazia algum tempo que essas recordações não voltavam a me atormentar, mas hoje parecia que ia ser um dia especialmente conturbado.

A ruiva foi trazida de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de seu pai, amigável e calorosa, saudando os convidados que chegavam. A campainha da porta já devia ter sido acionada uma três ou quatro vezes. Laura, sua madrasta (há quase sete anos) devia estar agitada como de costume, checando os lugares dos talheres, arrumando as almofadas, entrando e saindo da cozinha para ter certeza de que os garçons estavam servindo adequadamente, apesar de eles pertencerem a um dos melhores bufes da cidade.

Gina deu um último retoque na maquiagem e no tubinho tomara que caia preto que vestia. A sombra que usava fazia com que seus olhos parecessem maiores, mais escuros e, de alguma forma, misteriosos.

- Humf! Suspirou desanimada.

Era melhor descer logo antes que seu pai a chamasse para receber o convidado importante que ele há dois dias mencionava:

_- E dê uma atenção especial a nosso convidado de honra. O pai instruiu-a na noite anterior. Faça-o se divertir._

Ela sabia muito bem que seu pai estava pedindo para que ela agisse com muita serenidade e graça. Uma perfeita dama da alta sociedade.

Com certeza ele devia ser apenas mais um bem sucedido homem de negócios, muito prepotente e orgulhoso de si que não estaria nem um pouco interessado em conversar com ela, já que o único objetivo desses homens era falar de si próprio e de suas grandes conquistas.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor parando apenas quando já havia chegado ao topo da escada. A velha e preservada mansão ficava no subúrbio e Gull Lake e era o sonho de qualquer um. O tapete persa cobria o caminho da escada ate a enorme sala de jantar, onde seu pai estava reunindo os convidados.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Arthur inclinou a cabeça e disse a todos:

- Volto daqui a um minuto. Ai esta Laura. Ela servira os drinques.

E foi abrir a porta. Virgínia estava descendo as escadas na mesma hora em que o recém-chegado apertava a mão de seu pai, trocando algumas palavras sobre o iminente verão. O novo convidado tinha a voz grossa e um tanto incisiva, mas estranhamente familiar a ruiva o que acabou fazendo com que ela concentrasse sua atenção nele.

Nesse mesmo instante, ele deve ter percebido os movimentos dela e ergueu a cabeça olhando em direção a escada por cima do ombro do Arthur.

E foi então que tudo pareceu parar e por alguns instantes ela ficou sem reação alguma, surpresa e magnetizada por aquele olhar cinza. Há dez anos... Há dez longos anos não via esses olhos...

- Meu Deus!!! Sussurrou segurando firmemente o corrimão da escada como se disso dependesse sua própria vida.

Ele estava forte, os cabelos ainda mais louros do que poderia imaginar, mas agora naquele olhar, havia uma vasta experiência do mundo e uma frieza desconhecida para ela.

Tinha um porte mais para atleta do que para homem de negócios. Talvez pelos vários anos que jogara Quadribol ou talvez fosse apenas o tipo de calça que usava que evidenciava as pernas fortes e longas.

Era mais alto que o seu pai. O terno do convidado era impecável e mostrava os ombros largos e a bela musculatura.

Assim que ela desceu o resto das escadas, ele a fitou com interesse e um sorriso encantador tomou conta de seu rosto.

A mulher não pode evitar que um arrepio percorresse o seu corpo. Ele com certeza havia se tornado um homem seguro de si e que sabia exatamente o efeito que tinha sobre as mulheres.

- Ai esta você. Arthur falou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. - deixe-me apresentar minha filha. Virgínia, este é Edward Black. - Já te falei sobre ele. Pelo visto, o pai não sabia mesmo de quem se tratava.

Arthur fitou-a com um olhar sugestivo e ela notou que Draco deu uma olhada rápida para ele, antes de apertar a mão dela com firmeza.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Weasley. Indagou depois de algum tempo.

_"Como?"_ quer dizer que ele vai fingir que não me conhece? Muito bem se ele quer assim, eu também posso jogar_. "Por que será que ele está usando o nome do meio e o sobrenome da mãe?" _

- O prazer é todo meu senhor Black. Respondeu polidamente.

- Oh!O que é isso, assim você me faz sentir como um velho. Chame-me apenas de Edward, por favor.

- Como queira Edward, mas me chame também apenas de Virgínia.

Eles se encararam por algum tempo enquanto Draco a analisava sugestivamente da cabeça aos pés.

- Desculpe! Mas será que já nos conhecemos de algum lugar? Seu rosto me parece tão familiar. Perguntou fingindo forçar a memória.- Quem sabe já não estudamos juntos? Disse começando a sorrir.

"Cínico" pensou Gina.

- Creio que não Edward. Não costumo me esquecer de rostos facilmente. Além do mais estudei em colégio de freiras desde pequena e não havia meninos em minha escola. Falou calmamente.

Ele apenas sorriu mais amplamente, aquela situação parecia o estar divertindo muito.

- Oh! É mesmo. Você tem razão. Alem de tudo um rosto como o seu é difícil de ser esquecido. Disse se aproximando e fazendo uma pequena reverencia para depois tomar-lhe uma das mãos e dar um pequeno beijo, encarando-a nos olhos.

Definitivamente, aquela seria uma longa noite...

Fim do Capitulo I.

**N/a: oi povo... E ai como vai? Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir a compreensão de vocês e o apoio para que divulguem essa fic e façam correntes positivas para a autora original dela: Anna Jully Potter (Ainda nessa n/a eu explico o porquê).**

**Meninas, eu sei que vocês estão querendo uma atualização das fics maravilhosas da autora Anna Jully Potter, mas há uma boa justificativa para a falta dessas. Há aproximadamente três anos e meio atrás, Anna Jully Potter foi diagnosticada com um tipo de câncer: a leucemia. E desde então vem se submetendo a um tratamento intensivo. Devo dizer que eu mesma tinha anunciado seu retorno às fanfics em outro site e na fic Beijos de Fogo há seis meses, entretanto o seu tratamento que até este período estava progredindo de maneira espetacular para a sua recuperação deixou de fazer o efeito desejado e hoje nossa amiga encontra-se na espera de um transplante.**

**Ela pediu-me pra deixar-lhes esse recado: "****Eu não esqueci minhas fics, nem desisti delas, durante muito tempo elas me fizeram muito feliz e mais ainda as pessoas que a acompanhavam, entretanto, por motivos de saúde me vejo numa situação complicada aonde não posso escrever e nem ao menos tenho cabeça pra tal, vocês meus queridos leitores e amigos, merecem uma fic excelente e prometo-lhes que quando sair desse hospital e tiver condições farei o meu melhor, desde já agradeço a todos".**

**Eu resolvi fazer uma nova versão dessa fic com o meu shipper favorito: Draco e Gina. Mas como eu sei que a dona de "Ódio ou Amor"(esse é o nome da fic pra quem quiser ler na versão h/hr) é louca por Harry e Hermione eles também terão uma pequena participação. **

**Essa fic é uma homenagem a essa autora maravilhosa que sempre me ajudou muito e que considero uma amigona. Tenho a autorização dela para fazer essa nova versão. **

**Ela, há alguns anos me disse que tinha vontade de ver como essa fic sairia se fosse D/g então vou me esforçar para fazer o melhor.**

**E meus queridos, por favor, deixem reviews que com certeza eu ficarei muito feliz e a Anna Jully também (é lógico que eu vou ler pra ela!)**


	2. A profissão mais antiga do mundo!

Capitulo II:A profissão mais antiga do mundo?!

- Venha Edward. Arthur disse, colocando a mão no ombro do convidando e cortando o clima. – Há outros convidados nos esperando.

- Ah! Sim claro. Vamos. Falou soltando a mão de Gina seguindo-o até a sala onde estavam os outros convidados.

Quando começavam a se afastar um pouco mais da escada Draco olhou para trás, como se permitisse que Gina os seguisse até o outro aposento. Este era grande, decorado com confortáveis cadeiras e sofás de couro, mesas de mármore e algumas antiguidades. Um pequeno bar ficava num canto e parecia ter sido especialmente construído para complementar a decoração.

- Vou deixar Virgínia tomando conta de você. O pai declarou dando um tapinha nas costas de Draco assim que chegaram a sala. - Não se incomoda não é? Falo com você mais tarde.

- Ficarei encantado com tão agradável companhia não se preocupe. Murmurou com um brilho no olhar assim que o Weasley se afastou. Logo em seguida virou-se para a mulher com um sorriso galanteador.

- Os anos lhe deixaram lindíssima.

_"Ele não parece encantado", Gina pensou. "Parece um predador rondando a presa"._

- Então quer dizer que agora você se lembra de mim. Perguntou um pouco dissimulada.

- Oh! Quer dizer que você ligou para aquela pequena atuação? Desculpe-me. Simplesmente não queria que fossemos submetidos a um interrogatório. Além do mais acho que seria um pouco embaraçoso para seu pai lembrar-se de tudo o que passamos!

- Sei. Indagou como se não se importasse.

- Os anos passaram rápido demais não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente sim. Mas talvez não rápido o suficiente. Respondeu a ruiva ríspida.

- Por quê? Perguntou com um tom visivelmente interessado.

- Oh! Nada. Respondeu com um tom irônico. Talvez simplesmente porque você sumiu por longos dez anos e depois do nada quer voltar para a minha vida. Não acha um pouco presunçoso da sua parte.

- Acredite em mim. Não era de minha total intenção retornar a sua vida. Apenas fui cordialmente convidado a esse jantar e resolvi aceitar.

- Não estou entendendo. Vai me dizer que não reconheceu nosso sobrenome?

- Negócios são negócios, mas no momento certo você vai entender a que me refiro.

- Se você esta dizendo. O que quer beber?.

- O que você vai tomar?

- Vinho.

Geralmente, ela não bebia nas festas de seu pai, mas algo em Draco a deixava tensa, talvez pelos anos em que haviam ficado afastados e definitivamente um copo de vinho a ajudaria a relaxar.

- Quero o mesmo. O homem declarou sorrindo simpaticamente.

Ela hesitou. Ele parecia querer brincar com a sua mente deixando-a irritada e estava de certa forma conseguindo.

_ "Você não vai conseguir me abalar Malfoy. Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha de dez anos atrás que queria desesperadamente agradá-lo". Pensou._

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

- Algo errado querida?

"Querida" como soava estranho esse termo tão íntimo saindo da boca dele, ou talvez apenas tivesse esquecido como ele o pronunciava.

Mais uma vez Gina se via presa em seus pensamentos. Então apenas abanou a cabeça e sorriu mais de seus pensamentos do que para ele. _"Era realmente estranho como ele a irritava tão facilmente".__  
_

Virgínia! – a madrasta a chamou. – Ah, ai esta você!

Ela viu Malfoy sorrir ligeiramente, com certeza lembrando-se que o pai a cumprimentara do mesmo modo. E ele a olhava com curiosidade agora.

Assim que Laura se aproximou o suficiente de ambos, Gina tratou de apresentar o convidado que estava entretido com toda aquela situação.

- Laura, este é D... Edward Black. Quase falara o verdadeiro nome dele, por mais que não aceitasse aquela farsa, era realmente o melhor a se fazer, não queria ter que dar mais explicações sobre sua vida, principalmente a Laura, isso a faria ficar preocupada. Apresentou. - Draco, esta é Laura minha madrasta.

- Como vai senhor... Hesitou esquecida. – Oh! Sr. Black! Não é mesmo? Desculpe minha memória é péssima para nomes, mas estou um pouco nervosa também. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Esticou o braço, olhando-o fascinada. Sem dúvida era um homem muito bonito. – Meu marido... Ele esta lhe esperando.

- Ele me deixou na companhia de sua bela filha. Respondeu soltando-lhe a mão.

- Oh! Que bom! A madrasta ainda o fitava. - Você não era como eu esperava.

- É mesmo? Perguntou com interesse.

Ele não sorriu apesar de Gina ter percebido o interesse que surgia em sua voz.

- Diga-me o que você esperava.

Laura ficou corada. Olhou para Gina sem saber o que fazer. Ela por sua vez continuou calma e apenas colocou a mão sob a sua.

- Acho que o senhor não quer que você responda. Comentou com um sorriso acalmando a madrasta.

- Na verdade eu gostaria muito de saber. Contrapôs

A ruiva, no entanto não deu chance de argumentação e encerrou a conversa.

- Talvez ele escute o que não quer. Eu estava lhe servindo um drinque não é mesmo? Disse mudando de assunto. O bar é por ali.

Se ele estava acostumado a lançar suas armadilhas sob os outros ela pelo menos sabia como se defender.

Quando eles pegaram o vinho Draco virou-se para ela e ergueu o copo.

- A um prazeroso reencontro com o passado. Brindou o homem

_"Mentiroso" _se fosse tão bom assim você teria voltado antes. "_Mas não, é melhor você se acalmar Gina _papai _pediu para você tratá-lo bem"_. Pensava ela enquanto tentava controlar as emoções que percorriam seu corpo.

Ela apertou os lábios e levantou o copo. Os olhos deles se encontraram antes que ela tomasse um gole de vinho e desviasse o olhar. Havia um magnetismo nele que a deixava preocupada.

A mulher observou os outros convidados ao tentar desviar sua atenção daqueles intensos olhos azuis acinzentados que a fitavam com um interesse perigosíssimo. Todos os que estavam ali eram representantes de firmas ou jovens empresários que hoje eram conhecidos como os "novos ricos", pois suas fortunas eram providas de recentes investimentos, mesmo assim representavam à riqueza maciça da cidade.

- Há alguém aqui que eu preciso te apresentar? Ela perguntou a ele um pouco mais seca do que gostaria.

- Conheço a maioria dos homens. Draco respondeu com sarcasmo.

Gina sabia que ele estava se referindo as mulheres que estavam ali e que ele provavelmente gostaria de ser apresentado. Uma delas era uma famosa advogada e a outra uma conhecida artista quanto ao resto eram apenas as esposas que tinham que acompanhar seus maridos nesse tipo de reuniões.

- Quer conhecer as outras mulheres?

- Você se incomoda? Ele perguntou com tom especulativo e brincalhão.

- De te apresentar? Claro que não. Respondeu com indiferença ao comentário.

Eles se afastaram do bar enquanto Gina tentava encontrar o que estava escondido atrás daquela "inofensiva" pergunta. E encontrou. Draco provavelmente achara que ela estava querendo afastá-lo das outras mulheres. E não conseguiu conter o sorriso com esse pensamento.

- Do que esta rindo? Ele perguntou.

- Nada. "_Só de você_" completou em pensamento.

Ela maneou a cabeça. Queria dar uma lição nele, entretanto a festa de seu pai não era a ocasião apropriada para isso. Deu um brilhante sorriso para esconder seus pensamentos e caminharam até uma das mulheres que estava sentada num dos sofás de couro.

A ruiva gentilmente o apresentou e quando Malfoy sentou ao lado da mulher ela aparentemente ficou encantada com a sua presença. Aproveitando-se da situação escapou para dar uma olhada em Laura e descobrir se estava tudo certo.

***************** ------************

Aparentemente a crise do reencontro já havia passado e ela já estava mais calma. Assim que chegou a cozinha encontrou seu pai e sua madrasta conversando.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você Laura? Perguntou ao entrar na cozinha.

- Esta tudo bem, eu acho. Os garçons disseram que estava tudo sob controle.

- Garanto que sim. Ela murmurou e sorriu para o casal.

- você esta tomando conta de Edward? Perguntou o pai

- Ele não precisa que eu cuide dele, parece que ele esta muito entretido conversando com a Kate Bailey. Eu já lhe servi um drinque e fui educada como o senhor pediu. Acho que ele já é grandinho demais para precisar de babá e eu sou velha demais para aceitar esse trabalho. Respondeu seca.

Arthur franziu a testa.

- Deveria ter ficado com ele. Em seguida deixou a cozinha e voltou à sala onde os convidados estavam reunidos.

Seguindo o pai com os olhos encontrou Kate conversando animadamente com Draco que escutava tudo com atenção animadamente. Gina, no entanto achava que eles não podiam ter nada em comum, mas com certeza ela iria passar a maior parte do tempo agradando-o.

- Ele parece feliz... Comentou em voz alta.

- Como querida? Perguntou Laura.

- Ahm?

- Quem parece feliz. Insistiu Laura.

- Papai parece feliz. Mentiu, olhando o pai que agora se juntava a outro grupo para conversar.

- É verdade, ele parece bem animado. Concluiu Laura com inocência. - Virginia será que você podia...?

- Não se preocupe vou avisar que o jantar será servido.

- Muito obrigado. Agradeceu Laura aliviada.

Laura tinha certo complexo quanto à memória de Molly Weasley que sempre fora conhecida e aclamada por seu pai como uma ótima anfitriã. Apesar de os comentários de Arthur serem inconscientes, Gina sabia que sua madrasta sentia-se ferida com eles e por isso tentava de todo o mundo fazer com que as raríssimas reuniões familiares e sociais fossem simplesmente perfeitas.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Virgínia não abriu a boca durante o jantar, embora Draco estivesse ao seu lado. A conversa ficou baseada nas noticias do dia, política, best-sellers, últimos filmes e algumas fofocas de negócios.

Arthur concordava com todos os pontos de vista de Draco, não que ele fosse muito falante já que só respondia quando lhe perguntavam.

Ele parecia ter obtido muita experiência sobre a vida, tinha uma boa cabeça e Gina respeitava isso. Não se achava o rei da razão, pelo contrario considerava a opinião dos outros. Nisso ele havia mudado e muito. Continuava digno de sua admiração (apesar de conseguir me irritar muito facilmente. Por que será? Pensou a ruiva), pelo menos era o que ela acreditava.

Certo momento enquanto os outros debatiam, Draco virou-se para Gina e perguntou:

- Você é sempre tão calada assim?

Gina pousou seu garfo em meio à salada e tomou um gole de vinho.

- Simplesmente não tenho nada a dizer. Indagou.

- Pelo que eu me lembre você adorava falar. Contrapôs. Ate mesmo quando parecia não haver nada a ser dito.

- Muitas coisas mudaram nesses anos. E eu não sou exceção. Alem do mais a Kate esta ai do seu lado, então por que você não vai conversar com ela. Disse cansada.

- Ciúmes? Perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

- Não seja convencido Malfoy, disse o sobrenome sussurrando só para que ele ouvisse. Estou apenas esclarecendo a situação.

- Entendo. Então me diga o que você acha das taxas do governo?

- O que? Perguntou surpresa com a mudança de assunto. Você esta ficando louco ou esta apenas querendo me confundir. Encarou-o tentando descobrir o que ele queria.

- Acredito que nem uma das duas coisas. Quero apenas puxar assunto.

- Humf! Acredito que elas estejam bem. Disse com desinteresse.

- Você não esta colaborando. Disse perto de seu ouvido. Seu hálito acariciando sua nuca.

Afastou-se, no entanto para sorver um gole de vinho a observando por cima do copo, parecendo intrigado com algo antes de se aproximar novamente e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Então me diga como você consegue controlar todo esse desejo que esta preso em você? Acredito que faça alguns anos que você me deseja? Pelo que eu vejo a energia que flui do seu corpo esta quase fora de controle.

Gina não conseguiu deixar de se engasgar com o comentário. Malfoy apenas riu do efeito que provocou.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Respondeu exasperada. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Falou começando a se irritar. Não preciso de você há muito tempo e...

Porem nesse exato momento a taça que estava a sua frente se quebrou espalhando vidro por toda a sala. Por sorte ninguém foi atingido.

- Tudo sobre controle não é? Comentou com sarcasmo. Estou vendo o seu controle.

- Isso... Isso... Isso foi um acidente, você me deixa nervosa com essas suas insinuações que não condizem mais com nossa situação atual. Parece que você tem o poder de me deixar irritada. Humf! Suspirou mais uma vez tentando se acalmar, afinal de contas não era literalmente culpa dele, ela realmente estava tendo problemas com sua magia ultimamente. - Me desculpe. Declarou por fim. Não queria ser grossa com você. Mas estou dando um jeito nisso, só que às vezes é um pouquinho mais complicado do que deveria, principalmente quando eu fico irritada.

- Jeito?

- Sim. Respondeu baixo. Só preciso extravasar um pouco dessa energia e depois tudo volta ao normal.

- Já faz isso há muito tempo.

- O que? Descontar a minha raiva no primeiro que eu vejo? Perguntou sarcástica. –Desculpe, não era minha intenção. Mas sim, quando a minha magia sai um pouco do controle eu vou para um bordel que tem aqui perto de casa e faço amor loucamente com mais de dez homens por noite. Ajudou bastante nesses últimos anos. Concluiu por fim, não conseguindo conter toda ironia que estava entalada em sua garganta.

- Compreendo.

Os olhos dele não deram nenhuma pista de sobre o que ele estava pensando, apenas a observava com curiosidade. E se Draco ficara surpreso perante a sua resposta ele não demonstrava.

Após o incidente a sobremesa acabou tendo que ser servida na sala ao lado. Quando todos passaram para o outro aposento, Arthur passou a conversar com Draco que escutava atenciosamente. Porem quando todos iam sentar-se a mesa para comerem da sobremesa pediu-me que levasse Draco para ver os quadros da Nova Zelândia.

- Black está interessado nos nossos quadros minha querida. Comentou com certo triunfo. - Eu lhe disse que você mostraria nosso Heaphy que esta na biblioteca. Eu não gostaria de deixar os outros convidados então...

_"Os outros convidados com certeza não perceberão sua ausência durante cinco ou dez minutos",_ pensei em replicar. Porém as boas maneiras venceram.

- Acho que o senhor Black vai querer a sobremesa papai.

- Na verdade não sou muito chegado a doces. E a menos que a senhorita deseje ficar para a sobremesa não vejo problema algum em vermos o quadro agora.

- Claro. Ela concordou com um sorriso forçado.

- Ginny cuidara de você. Arthur disse.

- Tenho certeza que sim Sr. Weasley.

Gina concluiu que seu pai achava que sua missão era cuidar de Edward Black. Ela o olhou de relance e encontrou um brilho irônico em seu olhar, acompanhado de algo muito mais perturbador. Ocorreu-lhe que naquele momento a ultima coisa que queria seria ficar sozinha com aquele homem.

Contudo, a biblioteca estava a duas portas de distancia. Não tinha como fugir.

- Por aqui. Ela indicou com um aceno de mãos.

Ele caminhou ao lado dela e quando alcançaram à porta da biblioteca adiantou-se e abriu-a. Encarou-a por um momento e deixou a porta aberta, esperando que ela passasse.

As prateleiras da biblioteca de Arthur eram cheias de jornais, revistas de finanças, best-sellers, alguns livros clássicos, livros de viagem, biografias, ficções modernas e em um canto meio que escondido e escuro da biblioteca uma coleção de livros que Draco identificou como sendo de magia.

Tentando quebrar o silencio que se instaurara e iniciar uma conversa Gina apontou para a pintura de Charles Heaphy que ficava pendurada ao lado da mesa.

- Ai esta. Mostrou desnecessariamente.

Draco já estava cruzando a sala pra ver de perto. A ruiva ficou no meio da sala apenas o observando.

- É um bom exemplar, não é? Ele comentou.

- É? Não sou nenhuma expert embora sempre tenha gostado muito dessa pintura e ter lido vários livros de arte moderna.

Ela caminhou em sua direção também admirando o quadro.

Ele a encarava com interesse enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente.

- Esta na família há muito tempo? Perguntou Draco.

- Na família? Ela abanou a cabeça sorrindo. - Meu pai comprou há uns poucos anos atrás, quando os "magos" das finanças diziam que a arte seria o investimento do futuro. Receio no entanto que essa pintura não tenha valorizado tanto quanto meu pai esperava.

- Ele não é um apreciador? Perguntou Draco com interesse.

- Você é? Ela rebateu.

- Sou apenas um apreciador da beleza e me interesso muito por tudo a ela relacionado.

- Acredito. Respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Mas admito que não seria capaz de descobrir um quadro falsificado.

- Esse não é uma falsificação. Se for isso que esta insinuando.

- Não sugeri isso. Esse não é o meu ramo. Sou apenas um amador em matéria de arte.

- Mas não acredito que seja só mesmo em matéria de arte que você seja um amador, não é mesmo?

- Você é muito engraçada Ginny. Confesso que há muito tempo não me divertia tanto. Mas voltando ao nosso assunto. Meu ramo de trabalho é outro.

- Qual é o seu ramo? Não pode conter o interesse. Estivera pensando nisso a noite toda, mas não tivera coragem de perguntar.

- Seu pai não resumiu? Perguntou sorrindo cinicamente.

- Resumiu?

Ela o encarou pasma, percebendo o sorriso daquele olhar.

Parecia que Draco estava lendo sua mente. Como sempre fizera quando ainda estavam em Horgwats. Era uma sensação desconfortável reviver aqueles momentos a tanto "esquecidos".

- Sou um investidor com empreendimentos diversificados. Meus negócios fazem uma espécie de ponte entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo dos bruxos. Minha companhia financia e compra empresas que estão à falência sendo que depois de recuperá-las ganho uma verdadeira fortuna revendendo-as já que suas ações passam a ser muito valorizadas.

- Você é dono de um cemitério lucrativo. Por assim dizer. Concluiu Gina.

- É uma maneira muito peculiar de se encarar os fatos, mas acredito que sim.

- Muito diferente...

- Você é capaz de se lembrar? Como as coisas eram antes? Quantas vezes quebramos as regras para estarmos juntos?

- Acho que não saberia te dizer. Só sei que não sou mais uma criança...

- Não? Interrompeu Draco

Os olhos dele brilharam e Gina desviou o olhar.

- Não esta querendo bancar a envergonhada.

Ela o fitou e encontrou um olhar frio e irônico.

- Não estou envergonhada. E não gosto de seus joguinhos Malfoy. Não pedi para te reencontrar e muito menos admito que você brinque comigo.

- Não acho que não.

- Você esta indo longe demais nas suas insinuações. Acho que devo te lembrar que para mim agora você não passa de um estranho. E não pretendo trocar confidencias com alguém que não vejo há tantos anos.

- Hahahaha! Realmente você é uma boa atriz. Sinceramente você deveria entrar para o cinema. Que filhinha mais devotada e boa você é não? Aposto que ajuda o papai e a madrasta em tudo. Disse dissimulado.

- Eu... Ajudo quando posso.

- Estou certo disso. Acho que você tem muito a perder.

- Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer com isso.

- Tudo isso. Ele disse olhando ao redor. - É muito impressionante.

- Tudo o que meu pai tem foi conseguido com grande esforço. Nós não tínhamos muita coisa depois da guerra, mas tínhamos nossas finanças guardadas, papai fez bons investimentos e hoje vivemos melhor.

- Isso é questão de opinião.

- Eu não admito que você ofenda meu pai.

Virgínia estava apreensiva. Algo parecia muito errado naquela conversa. E a desconfiança de Draco apenas piorava a situação. Por que ele estava sendo tão dissimulado?

- Não estou ofendendo, apenas digo a verdade. Procure saber quando ele começou a perseguir a minha amizade e vai descobri o porquê de tudo isso.

- Quer dizer que não foi pelo seu charme? Ela perguntou com frieza. - Achei que ninguém conseguia resistir a você.

- Esta dizendo isso por experiência própria?

- Hahaha! Gargalhou. Depois eu sou divertida. Mas acho que ainda não alcancei o seu nível. Diga-me então por que meu pai tem te perseguido? Perguntou fingindo interesse.

- Seu pai precisa de dinheiro minha cara e rápido. Está tão desesperado que nem sequer lembrou-se do "namoradinho da guerra" de sua querida filha. É hilário às vezes falar com ele você sabia?

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido e a raiva que Virgínia sentia logo se transformou em medo, que automaticamente tentou disfarçar.

- Eu... Eu não sei sobre o que você esta falando. Não me meto nos negócios de meu pai. E se soubesse não estaria com certeza discutindo esse assunto com você.

- Não. Tem razão. Suponho que não seja esse seu papel.

Papel? Qualquer coisa que isso significasse provavelmente coisa boa não seria. A expressão dele agora era de desprezo e ela não estava gostando nenhum pouco da maneira como ele a fitava.

- Sinto muito, mas não entendi a brincadeira. Não tenho a mínima idéia do que esta falando.

- Que é isso Ruiva! Ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Está indo muito bem. Fez tudo o que o seu querido pai pediu.

- Meu pai está sendo um bom anfitrião.

Ela começava a entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Essa é a sua primeira vez em nossa casa e ele quer que aprecie a noite. Acho que você entendeu errado e se já terminou aqui... Disse se afastando e caminhando em direção a porta.

- Claro que você não terminou, não é? Não precisa ficar me bajulando porque achei tanto você quanto seu pai um tanto... Comuns. Acho que se a intenção dele era fazer você chamar a minha atenção não conseguiu. Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo e para mim é apenas você... Entende?

- Não Draco, você esta enganado. Em primeiro lugar nós nos conhecíamos e em segundo se isso é algum tipo de jogo...

- Não é? Ele indagou com as sobrancelhas erguidas diabolicamente. - Pensei que esse fosse o jogo mais velho do mundo. Ou devo dizer... Profissão?

Fim do capitulo II.

**n/a: hi people! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Tenho notícias ótimas pra dar pra vcs... Conversei por email com a Anna e ela me deu até o capitulo XVI dessa fic... E ainda me disse que a tem quase toda pronta... Portanto, meninas sejam legais e comentem e eu prometo que posto bem rapidinho... hehehehehehe!!!**

**n/a2: tenho que falar pra vocês imaginarem um Sr. Weasley um tanto diferente! Porque nos próximos capítulos ele não se parecerá nada com o dos livros...**

**Agora as importantíssimas reviews:**

**Camila Townes****: oi menina e ai? Gostou desse capitulo? Diga-me sua opinião, por favor! É verdade, o enredo será mesmo diferente, mas estou tentando manter o mais próximo possível da versão original, espero que agrade. Bjos! A propósito eu passei todas as reviews pra ela... Ela lembra de voce, do MSN.... **

**Oraculo****: ****hehehehehehe!!! Somos duas apaixonadas então por esse shiper que é simplesmente "Mara"... O que está achando da história? Nem demorei pra atualizar, viu?!!! Heheheheehehhe! Fiquei tão feliz por você está acompanhando que vi seu pedido de atualização como algo que eu não poderia negar. E a propósito muito obrigado por ter me falado sobre os meus erros, quando botei os nomes da Hermione e do Harry.... e sempre que eu errar é muito bom mesmo você falar por que ai eu concerto sem problemas... Realmente eu pensei no Edward Cullen, fazer o que? Eu Tb sou apaixonada por ele... Então ta ai o capitulo sem mais erros, pelo menos eu espero que tenha enxergado todos, mas se tiver algum pode me avisar, Ok? E muito obrigado mesmo!**

**Carol Kinomoto: **** você é a Carol de São Paulo? Desculpe a pergunta, mas foi a Anna que questionou isso. Que legal, eu também amo as fics dela, e concordo com tudo o que vc disse. E quanto a sua pergunta... Tenho sim, mais capítulos... Acho que tem pra mais de vinte... Então não desista da fic e comente porque assim os capítulos vem bem rapidinho....**

**Ah, é...**

**Não deixem de comentar e deixar duas autoras (Anna e eu) muito felizes!!!!**


	3. Julgamentos Precipitados

Capítulo III: Maus entendidos e julgamentos precipitados

"Não digas tudo o que sabes,  
Não faças tudo o que podes,  
Não acredites em tudo o que ouves,  
Porque:  
Quem diz tudo que sabe,  
Quem faz tudo que pode,  
Quem acredita em tudo que ouve,  
Muitas vezes:  
Diz o que não convém,  
Faz o que não deve,  
Julga o que não vê

Gina estava confusa, corada de raiva e definitivamente a ponto de jogar na cabeça daquele idiota que estava a sua frente, o primeiro objeto que encontrasse pela frente.

- Não sei como você dirige seus negócios, Sr. Black, mas lhe asseguro que meu pai nunca esperou que eu baixasse a esses nível. Sugiro que pense melhor antes de sair acusando pessoas que você mal conhece. Disse enfatizando cada palavra. Aproveite e coloque sua cabeça no lugar. - Agora se me der licença, preciso de um pouco de ar.

Ela virou-se e começou a andar até a porta após se desvencilhar da mão que a segurava, porém foi agarrada pelo pulso novamente, tendo que voltar a encará-lo.

- Não me toque! Exclamou com raiva.

- Espere um pouco.

Facilmente ele a colocou ao seu lado. Alarmada, Ginny tentou dar-lhe um tapa, mas Draco esquivou-se facilmente e soltou-a, vendo que ela estava perdendo o controle.

O rapaz encostou-se na porta, com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar esperto e vibrante.

- Se não me deixar sair por essa porta eu vou... vou...

- Não vai fazer absolutamente nada.

- Você não tem o direito de me manter presa aqui e lhe asseguro que seria capaz de gritar se você não me soltar agora mesmo.

- Não seja boba, não vou te machucar. Nem mesmo vou te tocar.

- Quero sair.

- Em um minuto. Ele a olhava com especulação. - Está brava por que te chamei de enrrolona, ou por que tirei conclusões erradas?

- O que você acha? Perguntou sarcástica.

- Que você esta realmente brava.

- Sem motivos eu suponho que você ache, não é mesmo? Pois escute aqui , Malfoy, sei lá... Eu não preciso ficar lhe dando satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida, no entanto não admito que ofenda a mim ou a minha família. Acredito que se o senhor acha mesmo tudo isso sobre mim, não deveria voltar a me contatar. Não quero manchar a sua ilustre presença com a minha tão duvidosa moral.

- Belas palavras, porém...

- Porém não cabe ao senhor julgá-las! Replicou. E não vou mais tentar me defender, você não acreditaria.

- Tente.

Ela tentou tira-lo da frente. Mas, embora Gina não fosse fraquinha, Draco tinha o dobro de altura e força.

- Não sou obrigada a lhe dar explicações. Contudo posso garantir que o senhor está errado. Totalmente, completamente errado.

Ele parecia interessado no assunto embora a observasse sem se mexer.

- Não me chame de Senhor. Declarou um pouco irritado. - Não gosto disso. Chame-me apenas de Draco. Acrescentou mais gentilmente.

- Você é o homem mais presunçoso que eu já conheci, Draco. Espero que saiba disso! Exclamou olhando-o abismada por tamanha frieza.

- Muito melhor. Sussurrou.

- O que? Você gosta de ser ofendido?

- hehehe!!! Esse estilo de sarcasmo não combina com você.

- Pensei que eu não passava de uma mulherzinha, portanto não acredito que sarcasmo seja algo degradante para a minha tão questionável moral.

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade, contudo posso...

- Está ficando completamente louco.

- Ou completamente interessado no que você tem a me dizer, espero que possa me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Ufm! Deixe de ser tão presunçoso, Draco. Não me importo com o que pensas. Suspirou resignada. – "_Esta sendo realmente cansativo discutir com você!_" Pensou Virginia apreensiva. - e por que diabos esta rindo? Disparou após algum tempo de silencio.

- Chamou-me apenas de Draco, e assim é bem melhor. Além do mais você não é a primeira a me chamar de presunçoso. Estou começando a acreditar que seja verdade.

- Agora que você esta começando a acreditar? Perguntou fingindo incredulidade

- Ora Gina você mais do que ninguém devia saber como é difícil aceitar certos fatos da vida.

- Sei...

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho ainda mais intenso perante o olhar de resignação que a menina lhe lançara. Ele estava ciente do poder que exercia naquela situação.

- Seu pai não falou para me divertir?

As bochechas de Virgínia coraram violentamente mais uma vez.

- Ele não quis dizer o que você pensou.

- Tem certeza?

Virgínia pareceu ficar em duvida. Havia sido realmente estranho o modo como seu pai insistira para que ela fosse cortês com esse convidado, mas até insinuar que ele a estava oferecendo a um completo estranho (já que ela não sabia de quem se tratava quando seu pai lhe avisara do convidado especial) era algo completamente diferente.

- Tenho. Ele não... E de qualquer maneira, eu não...

Ele soltou um enorme sorriso triunfante.

- O que foi, ficou em dúvida?

- Não. Mas sua presença me deixa nervosa.

- Interessante.

- O que? Você ficar me azucrinando a vida? Com certeza deve ser muito divertido para você. Por acaso não tem nada melhor para fazer da vida não?

- Palavras duras em uma boca tão delicada. No entanto estou começando a acreditar que não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. Peço desculpas.

"_Estava mais do que na hora" pensou a ruiva.__  
_

- Suponho que tenha que te agradecer por isso. Ela retrucou.

- Não necessariamente. Falou sorrindo com indolência.

- Bom. Sugiro a você pensar um pouco mais antes de sair por aí tirando conclusões apressadas da próxima vez que alguém lhe oferecer hospitalidade.

- Oh, Gina pare com isso. Ele cruzou os braços fitando-a demoradamente. -O que mais eu poderia pensar? Já me deparei com situações muito parecidas várias vezes. Tive que aprender a me livrar de certos infortúnios. O mundo lá fora não é nada fácil. Seu pai estava te jogando para cima de mim e você não esta sendo objetiva. Trouxe-me aqui com a desculpa de...

- Ele disse...

- Você é sempre uma filha tão obediente? Pareceu muito encantada com a idéia.

- Sou uma boa atriz.

Draco lançou um belo sorriso.

- Não duvido disso minha cara. Contudo isso significa que não gosta de mim?

- Eu deveria?

- Poxa! Pensei que ainda se lembrasse dos velhos tempos. Você costumava gostar de mim.

- Você disse bem, velhos tempos que não voltam mais.

- Então me diga o que devo fazer para voltar a ter um espaço no seu coração? Ficar de joelhos?

"_Isso seria uma coisa difícil de acontecer._" Pensou a ruiva.

- Pode começar saindo da porta. Sugeriu.

Por um segundo ou dois, ele permaneceu ali e, então, descruzou os braços e ficou ao lado da porta, esperando. Gina deu um passo à frente e ele girou a maçaneta, escancarando a porta.

- Obrigada. Ela agradeceu, caminhando para o corredor.

Ele fechou a porta e andaram sem trocar uma palavra. Algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora quando de repente Draco envolveu a cintura de Gina para trazê-la mais para perto de si encarando-a nos olhos.

- Me solte. Disse exasperada enquanto o rosto dele aproximava-se perigosamente do seu. - Não faça isso! Exclamou colocando a mão no peito de Draco tentando afastá-lo.

- Isso o que? Perguntou inocente enquanto tirava um cílio que estava em cima do nariz dela.

.....

- Achou que eu ia beijá-la? Disse soltando-a e dando uma gargalhada enquanto observava o cílio em seu dedo. - Depois eu sou o presunçoso. Um tanto convencida você não? Mas agora faça um pedido.

- Eu... Bem... Pensei... Você estava próximo... Então... Dizia encabulada.

- Não importa, faça um pedido.

- Desejo nunca mais te ver. Disse com raiva após retomar o ar de indiferença.

- Mentirosa! Exclamou. Cuidado com o que você deseja. Nossos desejos podem se tornar realidade.

- E quem disse que eu desejo te ver novamente?

- Seus olhos. Disparou Draco passando suavemente a mão no rosto da ruiva. - Eles me disseram.

Ela ficou muda, apesar de querer gritar e protestar, sob o toque da mão suave daquele homem. Vários sentimentos explodiam em seu peito. Ela sabia que as palavras dele eram verdade. Apesar de tudo queria vê-lo novamente. "_Maldição_!" Pensou.

- Acho que devo ir embora. Murmurou. - Para uma primeira vez em sua casa já passei da hora.

Ela encarou-o com sarcasmo e Draco riu.

- Vou para casa cumprir penitencia. Ele prometeu. - Quem sabe assim meus pecados sejam perdoados. Pode me dizer "boa noite" civilizadamente?

Era muito charmoso, mas precisaria muito mais do que um sorriso e um pedido de desculpas para acalmá-la.

- Boa noite. Ela se despediu lhe estendendo a mão.

Ele olhou o gesto e sorriu antes de pegar a delicada mão.

- Boa Noite querida.

Ergueu a fina mão ate os lábios e a beijou-a. Gina sentiu o toque caloroso dos lábios em sua pele e uma indescritível sensação percorreu o seu corpo. Então ele se afastou para despedir-se de Laura e Arthur.

Fim do capitulo III.

N/a: eu sei que esse capitulo ficou um pouquinho sem graça, e não teve muita coisa... Mas os próximos serão mais legais e não demorarão a chegar. Portanto, sejam gentis e comentem... Dêem sugestões, façam críticas, digam o que acham e tudo será avaliado e levado em consideração.

N/a 2: tudo o que tiver em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens...

Agora as reviews:

Oráculo: tenho que te agradecer mais uma vez por ter me apontado os erros no capitulo passado, isso foi muito útil, valeu mesmo... Espero que você não desista de ler essa fic, depois desse capitulo meio sem graça... Prometo que posto o próximo rapidinho... Hehehehehehe! Eu te mandei um email falando sobre a sua dúvida quanto ao Senhor Weasley.

Karol Kinomoto: que ótimo que vc gostou dessa cena, devo admitir que também é uma das minhas favoritas hehehehhehehe!!! É isso mesmo é só deixar uma review que rapidinho rapidinho vem um capitulo novo... Bjos linda, e vou avisá-la de que vc é mesmo quem ela pensava ser....

Camila Townes: e ai menina?! Pois é... Eu Tb ficava do mesmo jeito quando a Anna postava, portanto sei como são as emoções com essa fic, a propósito se vc é cardíaca prepare-se porque de um certo capitulo pra frente as cenas são fortes... Hehehehehe! Mas não vou dizer mais nada vc vai ler por si só...

Meninas, vamos lá deixem criticas, sugestões... Mas falem o que estão achando, isso é muito importante... Vocês nem vão demorar muito fazendo isso... Eu prometo que não vai ser cansativo apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo e digitar um pouquinho!

Bjos a todos!


	4. O jantar

No dia seguinte, dois ramalhetes de flores chegaram. Um era endereçado a Laura com um cartão agradecendo pelo jantar e a noite agradável, assinado por Edward Black. O outro era para Gina.

Ela abriu o envelope e leu o cartão. Apenas o nome dele estava escrito. Concluiu que era um reforço ao pedido de desculpas.

- Se ele acha que já foi perdoado só por me mandar flores ele está muito enganado, assim que o vir novamente vou dizer algumas verdades pra aquele... Bom ele vai ter a sua lição. Delirava enquanto olhava para um ponto em branco do cartão que recebera.

- Não são adoráveis? Laura comentou tirando-a de seus pensamentos. São as rosas e os cravos mais lindos que eu já vi. Exclamou cheirando-os assim que arranjou o ramalhete num vaso branco de porcelana. - É um homem de estilo. Como foi a sua noite com ele?

- Isso importa? Gina perguntou, colocando o cartão de volta no envelope. Seu buquê tinha rosas brancas e íris amarelas.

- Oh, não. Para mim pelo menos não. No entanto, seu pai parece achar...

- O que esta havendo Laura? Perguntou preocupada. - O que meu pai te contou?

- Sabe que ele não fala de negócios comigo. Porém, tenho certeza que há algo o aborrecendo e principalmente lhe deixando muito preocupado.

- O que ele disse? Insistiu.

- Algumas poucas palavras. Contudo, sei que está preocupado.

- Problemas financeiros? Arriscou-se.

_Draco dissera isso, entretanto por que deveria acreditar nele? Seu pai sempre fora um homem bem sucedido. Não, devia apenas ser uma coincidência_. Tentava-se convencer.

- Quando perguntei qual era o problema, disse que o mercado estava em baixa, todavia as coisas iriam melhorar. A madrasta contou.

- Ele está pensando em fazer algum investimento com o Sr. Black? Perguntou insegura.

- Não sei, falou mais de uma vez que não podia perder o Sr. Black e eu tinha que fazê-lo apreciar a noite sem dar nenhum fora. Por saber o quanto isso era importante para o seu pai tentei tudo o que pude, só não sei se adiantou.

- Você se saiu muito bem

- Você acha? Devo admitir que o Sr. Black é um cavalheiro e que não me deu trabalho algum ser amável com ele, apesar do nervosismo de conhecê-lo é claro. Foi muita gentileza nos mandar flores não acha?

- Não se engane pelas aparências Laura.

- Então você não gostou dele?

- Não muito. Mentiu s ruiva. Papai falou algo sobre eu e...

- O que?!

- Nada, não era nada importante.

Claro que seu pai jamais a entregaria a Draco. Não deliberadamente. Devia achar que se ela e o "Sr. Black" se acertassem os negócios seriam mais fáceis. Com certeza, não pediria a ela para se vender em troca de algum dinheiro.

- Como foi seu relacionamento com Edward? Arthur perguntou após o almoço.

- Tudo bem. Por quê?

- Nada. Pensei que fosse gostar de conhecer alguém da sua idade.

- Conheço gente da minha idade o tempo todo papai. Por que exatamente Edward Black?

- Bom. É que... Ele estava longe por algum tempo. É dono de uma grande firma e de vários outros investimentos por toda Londres e pelo resto do mundo. Assim que apareceu no mundo dos negócios criou um verdadeiro reboliço. Um garoto bem-sucedido.

- Você realmente não se lembra dele papai?

- Como assim? Perguntou intrigado. - Como já disse ele passou muitos anos fora dos holofotes e retornou de uma hora para outra como um grande investidor. Não posso ter conhecido ele antes.

- É tem razão papai. Devo ter me enganado. Mentiu Gina. - Mas mudando de assunto. Muitos garotos bem-sucedidos quebraram a cara rapidinho, não é?

- Muitos. Alguns jovens idiotas que assumem as companhias e não sabem administrá-las de maneira correta. Black não é desse tipo. Trouxe novas idéias e expandiu sua companhia. Dinheiro e perspicácia é uma bela combinação.

- Um tanto de prepotência também eu diria.

- É inegável que ele sabe o que faz.

- Ele tem tanto dinheiro assim?

- Bilhões sem contar os investimentos particulares dele.

- Ele disse que você precisa de dinheiro, é verdade?

Arthur a fitou na mesma hora.

- Quando ele comentou isso?

- Noite passada quando eu estava mostrando o Heaphy. Foi por isso que pediu para ser gentil com ele?

- É um ótimo contato, como os outros que estavam aqui. Desconversou.

- Um meio rápido de conseguir dinheiro?

- Isso não negócios, Gina. Respondeu. - Você não entenderia.

- Tente. Não sou burra papai. Diga-me qual a importância desse homem para você?

- Preciso de um empréstimo e nada mais. Não é necessário que se preocupe.

- E acha que ele vai lhe emprestar esse dinheiro?

- Não sei. Bom... Um empréstimo... É mais complicado do que você pode imaginar.

- Nós podemos hipotecar a casa.

- Não cobriria a minha divida.

- E se vendêssemos nossa casa de campo, e alguns outros imóveis que temos.

- Já disse que não adianta.

- Afinal quanto você esta devendo papai?

- Uns poucos milhões de dólares. Arthur disse dando uma enérgica gargalhada. - Já disse para não se preocupar.

- Mas...

- Nada de, mas Ginny. Sempre dei um jeito quando as coisas ficavam difíceis e isso não vai mudar agora.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Gina estava cansada, os problemas de seu pai não saiam de sua cabeça. E se as coisas fossem mais sérias do que aparentavam? Será que Draco estava certo e seu pai estaria próximo da ruína total? Perguntas e mais perguntas sondavam sua cabeça enquanto ela subia lentamente as escadas em direção a seu quarto. A tarde estava quente e denunciava o iminente verão que despontava no horizonte. Porém tudo isso parecia alheio a ela agora, talvez em outra ocasião estivesse fazendo compras ou se divertindo com alguns amigos, mas no momento só uma pessoa habitava seus pensamentos: Draco e suas insinuações.

Algum tempo depois de chegar ao quarto o telefone tocou.

- Gi! Telefone para você. Anunciou Laura ao pé da escada. - É Edward Black. Vai atender aí no seu quarto?

- Vou sim. Obrigada Laura.

- De nada querida. Respondeu com gentileza.

- Alô.

- Olá. Como vai? Cumprimentou-a jovialmente.

- Ótima! Mentiu. - E você?

- Muito bem também. Gostou das flores?

- São lindas. Obrigada pela gentileza.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Já me perdoou?

- Claro. Ela replicou com a voz fria.

- Não parece que tenha me perdoado. Acho que esta apenas sendo educada.

- Não sabia que era um profundo conhecedor da alma humana, Malfoy.

- Conheço o suficiente. Acredite.

- Mas talvez conheça apenas o que o seu mundinho permite não é mesmo?

- Sim, como todo ser humano. Mas pelo que vejo você está longe de me perdoar.

- Já disse que já perdoei não? O que mais você quer? Um memorando por escrito?

Ele gargalhou.

- Não completamente. Deixe-me aperfeiçoar o pedido...

- Eu pensei que fosse por isso que as flores vieram. Interrompeu-o.

- No entanto acho que elas não conseguiram apagar a má impressão, não foi? Queria jantar com você esta noite. É possível? Onde gostaria de ir?

- Com você? A nenhum lugar.

- Você deveria aceitar ou um dia pode se arrepender.

- Isso é um convite ou uma intimação?

- Um convite é claro.

- O que te faz pensar que quero voltar a te ver? Acho que fui bem clara noite passada.

- Está livre essa noite? Perguntou ignorando o comentário da mulher.

- Você por acaso é surdo? Já disse que não quero sair com você.

- Já foi no Benedict's?

- Não. Mas...

- Ótimo! Vou reservar uma mesa. Ele insistiu. Passo ai as sete, ok?

Virgínia queria dizer não, que não estava nada ok. Como ele podia ter a ousadia de convidá-la para jantar depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Porém não chegou a conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

- Está combinado. Draco disse desligando o telefone.

- Ufm! Suspirou Gina olhando fixamente para o telefone em sua mão. Como fora se meter nessa confusão?

********* ----- ********

Ela estava nervosa, na verdade estava muito nervosa. Já fazia algum tempo que não saía com alguém, mas esse jantar em especial estava deixando seus nervos à flor da pele. Nenhum dos homens com quem já saíra no passado chegava à sombra de Draco, além do mais a intimidade entre eles era maior. Era como se as qualidades desejadas pelas mulheres nos homens estivessem reunidas em apenas um. E isso o tornava um perigo em potencial.

Virgínia usava um vestido azul claro tomara que caia que ia ate a altura do joelho, como a noite estava um pouco fria optou para complementar o visual com um casaquinho quase transparente da mesma cor do vestido. Colocou o sapato mais alto que tinha no armário, lembrando que Draco tornara-se um homem muito alto e ela não pretendia parecer tão frágil perante a sua figura.

Quando deu 06h30min ela desceu para esperá-lo na sala. Ele chegou na hora marcada e quando Gina atendeu a porta Laura e seu pai já haviam jantado e assistiam TV.

- Boa noite! Disse Draco cordialmente enquanto fitava-a de cima a baixo.

- Boa Noite! . Disse meio sem graça. _"Ele esta deslumbrante"_ (usava uma calça social preta, uma blusa gola pólo vermelha e um casaco também preto que ia ate o joelho) pensou desconsolada. Se ao menos ele não parecesse tão encantador...

- Está pronta?

- Sim. Deixe-me só avisar meus pais de que já estou de saída.

- Claro.

- Pai, Laura! Edward já chegou e estamos de saída ok?

- Gina vai sair com Edward Black. Laura comentou com um brilhante sorriso.

Observando o rosto de Arthur, Gina percebeu que ele ficara um pouco sem graça.

- Está certo Black. Mas não a traga muito tarde para casa.

- Não se preocupe. Estaremos de volta antes que o sino bata meia-noite. Disse rindo.

Arthur apenas se deu ao trabalho de assentir com a cabeça antes que ambos partissem.

Draco abriu a porta do carro e esperou Gina ajeitar-se no banco de passageiro. _"Tem boas maneiras, nada mais"_ ela refletiu. "_Dinheiro, boa aparência, poder_". Tem todas as vantagens artificiais. _Mas e quanto ao coração_?

- Também o tenho. Apenas não deixo que os outros brinquem com ele.

Gina se assustou ao ouvir Draco falando. _Será que ele podia ler pensamentos?__  
_

- Você... Você leu...

- Não! Disse indignado. - Acha mesmo que usaria de magia para isso? Que tipo de homem acha que eu sou? Apenas li o que estava em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu antes de ligar o motor.

- Não sei que tipo de homem você é Draco. Por que você não me diz?

Falou após fita-lo durante um tempo.

- Acho que sou o tipo de homem que você vai querer descobrir aos poucos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

- Bom você pode não ter, mas eu tenho.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir para ele. Às vezes ele podia ser encantador apesar da prepotência.

- Convencido! Existem muitas qualidades que eu procuro num homem. Talvez você não se encaixe em nenhuma delas, não acha?

- Então por que não me diz o que procura?

- Que diferença faria?

- Sou um homem curioso.

- Bem, acho que toda mulher procura por paixão, carinho, compreensão, amor e senso de humor. E eu não sou exceção.

- Acredito que me encaixe perfeitamente na sua lista. Disse animado após algum tempo em que fingiu refletir sobre o assunto.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. Sou uma mulher muito exigente.

- Então o que me falta?

- Não sei. Nem te conheço direito. Disse com simplicidade.

- Mas eu acho que pelo menos uma dessas qualidades eu deva ter. Contrapôs ele. – mesmo que você mal me conheça, não acha? Acrescentou zombeteiro.

- Você tem senso de humor...

- Mas...

- Mas de vez em quando ele não é muito agradável. Rir dos outros não é a mesma coisa que rir para os outros.

Após dizer isso um silêncio incomodo pairou entre os dois. Ela se concentrou na paisagem. Grandes e velhas casas e prédios comerciais cercavam a Remuera Road. Contudo assim que Draco parou num sinal vermelho, observou-lhe de perfil.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito dura com ele. Não era de sua natureza julgar as pessoas, mas algo nele instigava um lado felino de sua personalidade e a tensão entre ambos às vezes aprecia ser ate palpável.

- O que esta fazendo? Ele perguntou percebendo que ela o observava.

- O que? Ela desviou o olhar.

- O olhar que me deu agora.

_ "Ah"! Mas ele não é nenhum um pouco cavalheiro mesmo, outro teria disfarçado e me poupado o constrangimento_. Refletiu zangada.

- Estava pensando se você é capaz de rir de si mesmo.

- Acha que não?

- O sinal abriu. Ela avisou.

Draco voltou à atenção para a rodovia e o trânsito.

- Acha que não fui engraçado noite passada?

"_Não, noite passada você foi um abusado_", Pensou em responder, mas absteve-se, agora não era hora para começar uma briga.

- Eu não estava pensando somente na noite passada. Estava pensando no geral, você era engraçado quando ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts.

- Então ainda se lembra?

- Certas coisas não esquecemos por mais que tentemos com todas as nossas forças.

- Você tentou me esquecer? Indagou interessado

- Você também não tentou me esquecer? Replicou.

- É diferente. Argumentou Draco.

- Isso depende do ponto de vista...

- Responda. Pediu com emoção.

- Não só esquecer você. Também tudo o que me fazia sofrer.

- Eu te fiz sofrer tanto assim? Desdenhou Draco.

- Acho que nem tanto você, mas sim as circunstancias em que tivemos que viver e as decisões que tivemos que tomar.

- As coisas fugiram do nosso controle. Acrescentou resignado.

- Era inevitável que isso acontecesse.

- Por quê? Perguntou confuso.

- Estávamos cansados de lutar. Principalmente você e o Harry. Tudo dependia de vocês, não é mesmo? No começo confesso que achava divertido toda aquela aventura. Mas no final, depois de tantas mortes nada mais parecia valer à pena e de um mundo colorido tudo passou a ser só preto e branco, a vida já parecia valer tão pouco que confesso que era decepcionante viver num lugar assim.

Draco não fez nenhum comentário, apenas olhava para a estrada. Ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Talvez concordasse com ela, pelo menos era isso que seu rosto demonstrava. Mas as lembranças ainda deviam doer e por isso ela decidiu não insistir no assunto.

- Mas e então você não me respondeu. Você consegue? Perguntou de repente.

- O que?

- Rir de si mesmo ora.

- Bem, talvez descubra com o tempo.

"_Isso queria dizer que ainda iriam encontrar-se outras vezes?_" Perguntou-se.

Cruzaram o shopping, passaram por uma colina de lojas em estilo colonial e a praça de alimentação. Draco não falou mais nada até chegaram ao restaurante, que ficava perto do porto.

Era um restaurante novo, aberto debaixo de muita publicidade. Diziam que era o melhor gourmet da cidade.

O local estava lotado. Porém a mesa deles estava localizada no andar de cima onde havia um enorme salão, decorado com quadros e tapetes antigos, as paredes eram salmão claro, um enorme lustre dourado pendia do teto e dava ao lugar um ar clássico e antigo, uma enorme janela de vidro com vista para o porto, e apenas uma mesa decorada com velas e um suntuoso vaso de flores ocupava aquele salão.

Gina nunca imaginara que um restaurante pudesse oferecer tanto luxo.

- Nós vamos jantar sozinhos? Perguntou com um olhar especulativo para o homem.

- Algum problema?

- Claro que não. Mas acho que deve ser bem caro alugar esse salão só pra gente.

- Não se preocupe, não é tão caro quanto aparenta ser.

- Tudo bem, se você diz.

- Exatamente, vamos aproveitar a noite.

Depois de escolherem o que iriam comer e o vinho que beberiam ambos ficaram observando a água do porto que refletia as luzes da cidade.

- Já esteve aqui antes? Ela perguntou.

- Sim. A comida e o serviço são muito bons.

- Conhece o dono?

- Vamos dizer que somos bem íntimos.

- Mesmo? É um amigo seu?

- Na verdade eu sou o dono.

Gina levara um susto enorme com aquela declaração. Será que Draco não pararia de surpreendê-la nunca? Ele realmente era um homem experiente. Dez anos é muito tempo na vida de uma pessoa apesar de não significar nada em sua historia. Muitas coisas podem mudar e principalmente as pessoas. Engraçado como ela não parava de pensar nisso ultimamente. Devia estar ficando louca. E o olhar dele a sua frente não fazia com que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis para ela.

- Não sabia que investia em restaurantes. Declarou tentando conter a surpresa na voz.

- É um negocio muito bom. Quando bem administrado.

- Suponho que sim. A vista daqui de cima é admirável. Disse mudando de assunto.

- É. Você está maravilhosa essa noite. Disse a mim mesmo o dia todo que você não poderia estar mais bonita do que eu me lembrava.

- Eu... Obrigada. Mas você é um bom mentiroso, sabia?

- Mentiroso? Maneou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade.

- Claro. Desde quando você me achava bonita nos tempos de Hogwarts, hein? Perguntou rindo da cara de espanto.

- Você não sabia? Agora foi a vez dele de rir.

- Eu não. Como podia adivinhar. Pensei que fosse só mais uma menina engraçadinha que por não lhe dar confiança havia se tornado um desafio a ser vencido por você.

- Não sabia que você pensava isso. Sempre te achei bonita. Sua beleza era muito singular. E sempre foi uma ótima companhia. Porém devo admitir...

- Que nunca me viu como "a mulher" pra você, não é mesmo?

- Errado. Apenas nunca havia notado como seus olhos são belos, Ginny. E ficam ainda mais bonitos com os reflexos da lua na água.

Instintivamente, ela olhou para o porto e voltou a fita-lo.

A ruiva deu uma breve risada.

- O que é engraçado?

- Você se tornou ainda mais galanteador. Um perigo para moças inocentes. Disse enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que caiu na sua face.

- Só para uma minha cara. Disse incisivo.

- É mesmo, as outras caem facilmente na sua conversa?

- Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Mas acho que o desafio instiga o homem a querer sempre mais e é daí que surge o verdadeiro prazer da conquista.

- É a perfeita descrição. O proibido parece sempre melhor.

- Proibido? Que palavra mais ultrapassada. Nós vivemos em um mundo diferente hoje. O proibido existe apenas na cabeça das pessoas retrógradas. Prefiro o conceito de certo e errado.

- Então não acredita em limites?

- Claro que acredito em limites, eles são necessários para se manter a ordem. No entanto, cada indivíduo é livre. A proibição anula essa condição.

- Bom argumento.

- Mas me fale sobre você. Pediu Draco.

- Tudo?

Ela levantou a cabeça, normalmente não ficava nervosa ou envergonhada. Ele era apenas um homem como outro qualquer. Bem talvez não apenas como outro qualquer. Ele era sofisticado, bonito e seguro de si, mas ainda assim apenas um homem.

- Você fez faculdade depois que saiu de Hogwarts?

- Fiz sim.

- Em Harvard, certo?

- Como acertou?

Draco riu.

- Não é muito difícil, digamos apenas que eu sei um pouco sobre você, mas não o suficiente.

- meu pai comentou?

Ele sorriu afirmando.

- Tive a oportunidade de morar nos Estados Unidos alguns anos enquanto concluía meu curso.

- Jornalismo não é mesmo?

- Você ainda lembra-se das coisas que eu te falava?! Sorriu satisfeita.

- E então saiu pelo mundo aprofundando seus conhecimentos e conhecendo os mais esplendidos e exóticos lugares que a Europa pode oferecer. Ignorou o último comentário da mulher.

- Desisto. Você lê mentes.

- Ou então realmente prestava atenção no que você dizia quando éramos jovens.

- Não. Fico com a primeira opção. Disse brincando.

- É mesmo? Você não vai gostar se eu disser que sabia, não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente não. Respondeu fingindo indignação. E eu sei que você sabia de tudo.

- Você viajou sozinha?

- Durante certa parte da viagem sim, porém acabei fazendo alguns amigos e terminamos nossa excursão juntos?

- Foi um grupo de ambos os sexos?

- Sim.

- Não apareceu ninguém especial para você?

- Fizemos um pacto. Nada de envolvimentos amorosos. Virgínia falava tranquilamente, agora que a tensão entre ambos parecia ter sumido.

- Onde foram?

Agora ela estava em terra firme. Falou sobre suas viagens até a hora em que a comida chegou e então perguntou se ele viajara muito.

- Ah! Viajei muito nos primeiros cinco anos. Depois estabeleci moradia em uma ilha do pacífico e minhas viagens passaram a ser apenas nas regiões periféricas desse meu pequeno paraíso. Todavia de uns dois anos para cá minha louca rotina recomeçou.

- E fez universidade?

- Fiz. Mas é um pouco diferente. Tinha preceptores que me acompanhavam em algumas viagens e uma vez por mês fazia as provas. Acabei terminando mais rápido do que se estivesse cursando uma faculdade normal.

- Que curso você fez?

- Bom ai a história se complica. Acho que nunca me imaginei cursando uma escola trouxa. No começo fiz Direito, mas quando faltavam três períodos para terminar passei a me interessar por economia, já que tinha que dirigir melhor meus negócios, então fiz as duas faculdades, no entanto nunca cheguei a usar meu diploma de advogado.

Isso era interessante e Gina encheu-o de perguntas, enquanto terminavam o jantar. E descobriu que Draco era capaz de rir de si mesmo, pelo menos dos anos em que passara nessa ilha, das viagens e tantos outros momentos que marcaram a sua juventude.

- Parece que foram bons tempos esses. Ela comentou.

- De certa forma. Acredito que tenham sido os melhores de toda a minha vida.

- Então valeu à pena. Deixar tudo para trás.

- Talvez, contudo...

- Contudo? Perguntou curiosa. Era estranho vê-lo falar da própria vida como se faltasse algo, pelo menos isso não parecia fazer parte nem do Draco Malfoy de antes quanto mais do de agora.

- Deixa pra lá, um dia quem sabe.

- Você é quem sabe, mas me diz por que decidiu voltar para os holofotes? Pensei que detestava a fama.

- De certa forma detesto. Mas às vezes ela abre certas portas. Mantive-me afastado o máximo que pude. Mas fracassei completamente como pode ver.

- Nem tanto. Eu nunca mais tinha tido noticias suas.

- Você trabalha em um jornal e não tem noticias minhas?

- Acho que bloquei minha mente para esse fato. Você pediu para não te procurar e foi isso que eu fiz. Apenas respeitei sua decisão.

- Entendo.

- Você ainda é um grande jogador de Quadribol?

- Às vezes me arrisco em algumas partidas. Nada comparado ao Potter ou ao Rony é claro. Por favor, nunca diga que eu falei isso deles. Disse com aquele sorriso encantador.

- Rony se tornou um grande jogador. E Harry há muito que também não ouço notícias. Sei que ele também está envolvido com o Quadribol. Falou um tanto envergonhada por Draco ter mais contato com eles do que ela.

- ele agora é Ministro dos Esportes Mágicos. Há cinco anos resolveu que tinha se afastado demais de Rony. Fui a uma festa em sua homenagem semana passada. Agora ele tem até uma galeria sobre a sua fantástica trajetória no mundo dos esportes.

_Ele não me procurou e nem a Mione. Pensou_

- Assim como você eu suponho. Tentou desviar aquele pensamento.

- Bem isso não deixa de ser verdade, mas nunca visitei essa galeria. Para mim é pura perda de tempo. Nunca gostei de ser herói e muito menos gosto da idéia de ser honrado quando tudo veio a custo da morte de tantos.

- Quer dizer que ainda freqüenta assiduamente o mundo bruxo? Perguntou de repente.

- Tenho vários negócios lá. Conseqüentemente...

- Têm mais contato com Rony e Harry do que eu. Você ainda usa com freqüência a sua magia?

- Sim. Confesso que a uso bem menos, para não dizer raramente.

- Bons tempos aqueles em que éramos livres.

- Livres?

- Para sermos nós mesmos.

- E você acha que deixamos de ser nós mesmos?

- Eu pelo menos sim, já que fujo das recordações.

- Por que não volta?

- Porque fugir é bem mais fácil. Como você deve saber. Alfinetou Gina.

- Depende do que fugimos. Assegurou Draco.

- Não, nos tornamos covardes a partir do momento em que não enfrentamos a realidade de frente.

- Qual a sua realidade?

- Eu sou uma bruxa, que tem muito medo.

- De que? Perguntou sutilmente.

- De voltar e encontrar apenas cinzas de um lugar onde antes fui feliz.

- O povo bruxo vive em paz agora. Disse com convicção.

- Mas meu coração não viveria.

- Por que me afastei?

- Não. Por que eu me afastei. Foi minha escolha, minha decisão e agora eu arco com as conseqüências do que fiz, mas principalmente do que deixei de fazer e não há nada que me atormente mais do que isso. Ter que acordar todo dia imaginando como seria a minha vida se eu não tivesse virado as costas para o meu passado.

- Acho que minha historia não é muito diferente da sua. Já que também fui covarde.

- Ainda é tão famoso assim por lá? Perguntou Gina tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah! Sim a cada dia surge uma nova teoria sobre as minhas façanhas e a minha disputada vida amorosa.

- Disputada vida amorosa? Perguntou rindo gostosamente da careta de Draco.

- É, acho que devo ter uma noiva para cada canto de Londres que me viro.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam.

- E outras já mudaram. Disse Draco tocando na delicada mão de Virgínia. Ela sentiu um friozinho na barriga, como se ele estivesse ameaçando-a de alguma maneira.

A sobremesa chegou e Gina ficou grata pela interrupção.

- O que faz diariamente? Draco quis saber.

- Trabalho no Jornal pela manhã, a tarde faço faculdade de publicidade e quando sobra um tempinho me arranjo como auxiliar em uma loja.

Ele não pareceu nenhum pouco impressionado.

- Sei. E há quanto tempo vem fazendo isso?

- Trabalho no Jornal há dois anos e estou no último semestre da faculdade.

- Sempre estudiosa. Variadas áreas de atuação. Interessante. A Granger deve dar pulinhos de alegria por você. Os dois riram ao lembrar da morena.

- Gosto de variar. As coisas ficam chatas quando entram na rotina.

- Não há homens em sua vida?

- Se tivesse, não estaria aqui com você.

- Faz do tipo fiel? Ele zombou, como se esse tipo não existisse.

- Se eu amasse um homem, seria fiel a ele.

- E já amou?

- Eu...

- É uma simples questão, mas se não quiser responder.

Não era uma simples questão. Envolvia sentimentos nos quais às vezes ela se sentia confusa e perdida. Tudo o que desejava era que quando o verdadeiro amor aparecesse, o reconhecesse.

- É uma questão muito pessoal. Disse depois de algum tempo.

- Esqueça. Talvez um dia eu descubra a resposta.

Draco deu um belo sorriso. Gina respirou fundo e estava pronta para retrucar, contudo era isso o que ele queria. E, então bancaria a inocente e desentendida. Não daria esse gostinho a ele. E muito menos ficaria discutindo.

- A comida estava maravilhosa. Obrigada. Agradeceu com polidez.

- De nada, fiquei feliz com a sua companhia. À noite está agradável. Vamos dar uma volta pelo porto?

- Tudo bem. Mas bem rápida.

- Como desejar Senhora... Disse levantando-se e oferecendo o braço para que ela se levantasse.

Ela apenas sorriu perante o gesto de cavalheirismo antes de aceitar e ser conduzida para fora do salão.

A noite estava sendo mais agradável do que ela podia esperar...

Por enquanto é claro!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Eles caminhavam lentamente. A brisa batia em seus rostos causando uma sensação muito agradável e um leve arrepio.

Depois de um tempo pararam e encostaram-se à mureta, olhando a água e os coloridos reflexos das luzes. Gina apoiou-se na mureta.

Draco também encostou as costas na mureta, inclinando-se de modo a fitar a face da ruiva.

- O que seu pai disse, quando você contou que ia sair comigo?

- Nada

- Nada? Tem certeza?

- Está me chamando de mentirosa? Perguntou irritada.

O louro deu uma breve risada.

- A menina boazinha sumiu?

Gina afastou-se da mureta e deu um passo para trás.

- Pensei que tivesse admitido que estivesse errado quanto a isso.

- Sobre você. Ele corrigiu. E seu pai não é um idiota. Você tem um rosto bonito Virgínia. Qualquer um ficaria apaixonado por você. Entende?

- Devo ficar lisonjeada?

- Não precisa.

- Então, não estou entendendo. Acha mesmo que meu pai me usaria como um objeto?

- Não sei. Usaria?

- Pare de insinuar e diga logo o que pensa. Você acha que ele seria tão canalha assim?

- O desespero corrompe as pessoas. A situação dele não é das melhores.

- No entanto, isso não significa que ele me venderia para o primeiro que aparecesse.

- Você esta se iludindo.

- Ele é meu pai. Logo se vê que você não tem coração. Que tipo de mostro você acha que ele é?!

- Você não conhece o mundo como ele realmente é Gina.

- Talvez não, mas tem uma coisa que eu sei...

- E o que seria? Interrompeu-a.

- Que meu pai me criou muito bem. E eu acho que ninguém que seja tão ruim assim pode dar amor ou ensinar a filha o que é certo ou errado. Talvez eu não tenha tanta experiência de mundo quanto você, mas eu estou aprendendo a cada dia e o que eu sei até hoje em grande parte foi ensinado por meu pai.

- Já ouviu o ditado faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço? Encaixa-se perfeitamente na situação.

- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus, você é um...

- Acho melhor não continuarmos essa conversa. Interrompeu-a.

- Precisamente.

Virgínia não sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas começava a se arrepender de ter vindo a esse jantar.

- Estou com frio. Disparou tentando encerrar aquela conversa.

- Claro. Ele respondeu embora perecesse não acreditar. - Vamos voltar para o carro.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco a levou para casa em silencio. Quando chegaram, desceu para abrir a porta do carro, mas Gina já tinha descido.

- Obrigada. Agradeceu. - A comida estava deliciosa.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Preciso dormir cedo. Estou um pouco cansada.

- Não esta acostumada às noitadas?

Draco fitava-a com curiosidade.

- Não passo a minha vida em festas se é isso o que quer dizer.

- E amanhã a tarde estará livre? É domingo você não precisa estudar.

- Não precisa me oferecer mais nada. O jantar foi o suficiente. Está perdoado se é isso que te incomoda.

- Isso significa que não quer mais me ver? Fingiu estar magoado.

"_Por que ele insistia nisso?"_ Gina ergueu os ombros sem dizer nada.

- Bancando a difícil? Zombou.

- Se você ainda acha que eu sou esse tipo de mulher que...

- Já disse que não é isso.

- Jeito estranho você tem de demonstrar. Primeiro ofende o meu pai...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu pai. Interrompeu-a. É entre você e eu

- Do que esta falando? Ela perguntou atônita.

- Disso. Ele falou, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo antes que a ruiva pudesse ter alguma reação.

Os lábios dele eram quentes e firmes. Gina apoiou as mãos no peito musculoso, empurrando-o. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Mas não resistiu por muito tempo, acabou entrelaçando o pescoço do rapaz e o puxando para mais perto de si, como sentia saudade dos braços dele. Do toque preciso e ao mesmo tempo exigente que só ele tinha. Nem ao menos abriu os olhos quando o beijo chegou ao fim. Estava atônita com esse acontecimento, continuou com os olhos fechados como que assimilando o que acabara de acontecer.

Draco a olhou com um meio sorriso, lábios entreabertos, bochechas levemente rubras e olhos fechados... Aquela sem sombra de dúvidas era a pessoa que mais sentira falta em todos esses anos.

- Era disso que eu estava falando. Ele declarou. - Pare de fingir, Ginny. Vamos ser honestos um com o outro.

Fim do capitulo IV.

N/a: oi meninas... Espero que vocês estejam gostando desses momentos felizes, porque eles são legais e fofinhos, mas não durarão muito tempo (Cara malvada da Drik hehehehehe!)

Nos próximos capítulos aparecerá um personagem novo que pode mudar todo o decorrer da fic, portanto não percam...

**Camila Townes**: é olhando por esse lado você tem razão, mas creio que esse capitulo foi bem mais divertido... Teve até "Love" entre o casal... hehehehehe!

**Srtá Felton**: claro que pode me chamar de Drika, fique a vontade... Que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado, porque eu não tinha ficado tão convencida quanto a ele, mas quanto a esse jantar o que você me diz?


	5. Como você é irritante, eu te odeio!

Capitulo V: Como você é irritante!

**** Flash Back *****

_**- Do que esta falando? Ela perguntou atônita.**_

_**- Disso. Ele falou, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo antes que a ruiva pudesse ter alguma reação.**_

_**Os lábios dele eram quentes e firmes. Gina apoiou as mãos no peito musculoso, empurrando-o. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Mas não resistiu por muito tempo, acabou entrelaçando o pescoço do rapaz e o puxando para mais perto de si, como sentia saudade dos braços dele. Do toque preciso e ao mesmo tempo exigente que só ele tinha. Nem ao menos abriu os olhos quando o beijo chegou ao fim. Estava atônita com esse acontecimento, continuou com os olhos fechados como que assimilando o que acabara de acontecer.**_

_**Draco a olhou com um meio sorriso, lábios entreabertos, bochechas levemente rubras e olhos fechados... Aquela sem sombra de dúvidas era a pessoa que mais sentira falta em todos esses anos.**_

_**- Era disso que eu estava falando. Ele declarou. - Pare de fingir, Ginny. Vamos ser honestos um com o outro.**_

_  
_  
***** Fim do Flash Back *****

Ela estava certa desde o primeiro instante que o viu. Draco agora era um homem experiente e muito seguro de si. Era humilhante ele ter chegado nesse ponto tão facilmente, mas pelo menos agora Gina sabia de suas intenções e não deixaria que as coisas fossem mais longe.

- Nunca mais toque em mim. Disse após se livrar dos braços que a envolviam tão possessivamente. Eu não estou interessada em ser apenas mais uma das conquistas do "Grande Edward Black". Disse sarcástica. E você não pode me forçar a me sujeitar as suas vontades.

Ele gargalhou

- Não me interessa te ter como mais uma também. Mutualidade é mais satisfatório e eu tenho certeza que ainda vou ouvir você implorar por meus beijos. Assegurou Draco.

- Então creio que você vá esperar muito para que isso aconteça. Não pretendo me rebaixar ao nível das mulheres que você costuma levar para cama. Eu o odeio! Exclamou com raiva e descontrolada pelo modo cínico com o qual ele falava.

- Pois eu gosto do seu temperamento. A voz era baixa, quase murmurada, como se zombasse dela. Você é rebelde, excitante. E não ofenda as "minhas mulheres" elas pelo menos tinham um coração e não uma pedra de gelo como você. Respondeu ele em tom de desafio.

- Se acha que sou tão gelada assim por que não procura alguém mais "ardente"? Tenho certeza que muitas mulheres gostariam de sair com você? Seu sarcasmo e sua simpatia devem ser irresistíveis para muitas tolas.

- Porque derreter o seu gelo é o verdadeiro desafio. Disse ignorando o comentário. Além do mais não é um sacrifício tão grande assim estar ao seu lado.

- Pois eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Estar perto de você tem sido um martírio para mim. Indagou Gina.

- Posso imaginar. Controlar os próprios desejos não deve ser nada fácil. Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo facilitar as coisas para você e me afastar. Disse sutilmente.

- Quero dizer que não sou um produto na prateleira de uma loja para qualquer um comprar. Ela declarou lutando por alguma dignidade.

- Você acha que eu deveria estar contente por saber disso? Zombou o louro.

- Não me interessa...

- No entanto fica tão animada a cada estranho que passa. Declarou interrompendo-a.

- Sabe que não!

- Como posso saber? Só nos conhecemos...

- É onde quero chegar! Gina cortou.

- Ah! Acha que deveríamos nos conhecer um pouco mais antes de ficarmos... Íntimos? Perguntou com ironia. Acho que isso não é mais necessário entre nós.

- Não tive a mínima intenção de sugerir nada desse tipo.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Isso porque sua mente é completamente deturpada. Argumentou a mulher.

- Então não quer me conhecer melhor? Provocou.

- Não quero te conhecer melhor. Caso não tenha percebido não tenho nenhum desejo...

A risada dele interrompeu-a

- Mentirosa. Por que diz que não quer me conhecer?

- Não tenho vontade de conhecer um homem egoísta, presunçoso, vaidoso...

- Já entendi. Não gosta mais de mim.

- Não.

- "NÃO", você não gosta de mim? Ou "NÃO", você gosta de mim? Perguntou fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Cínico. Disse com indiferença.

- Pensei que fosse isso que te atraia em mim.

- O seu cinismo? Perguntou especulativa.

- Não. O fato de ser excitante eu não ser como aquele antigo Draco que você conheceu.

- Ele pelo menos tinha um coração de ouro.

- Eu sou "ele" Gina, caso você não tenha notado. Apenas deixei de ser um idiota incapaz de tomar as suas próprias decisões e que tinha que viver inseguro sobre como seria o amanhã.

- Porém acabou se tornado incapaz de confiar nas pessoas. Draco, você era a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava e você me deixou assim como os outros.

Ele sorriu.

- Sempre tira conclusões apressadas de pessoas que mal conhece?

- Olha só quem fala não é mesmo?

- E sempre responde o que os outros te perguntam com outras perguntas?

- Você não? Perguntou tentando irritá-lo

- Tento ser educado.

- Mas quase nunca consegue. Alfinetou.

- Esse não é o caso, é que algumas pessoas gostam de se fingir de desentendidas para melhor passarem.

- E outras só são educadas com quem lhes convém.

- Então acho que você deve me interessar muito. Não acha que fui educado?

- Ah! Sim. Você foi fascinantemente educado. Completou.

- A natureza humana é realmente interessante. Você pode dizer uma coisa para várias pessoas e cada uma vai interpretar de uma maneira diferente.

- Está dizendo que eu entendi errado. E você estava apenas tentando ser educado enquanto difamava a mim e a meu pai? Disse gargalhando.

- Eu jamais tentaria ofender sua inteligência ao fazer tal afirmação. Apenas estou sugerindo que olhe o outro lado das coisas.

- Não acredito que haja uma segunda interpretação no nosso caso.

- "Nosso Caso?" Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah! Por favor! Deixe-me em paz. Ok! Espero que passe bem Sr. Black. Falou dando as costas para ele e caminhando em direção a sua casa.

- Espere! Disse energicamente segurando seu pulso. Você ainda não me respondeu.

- O que? Solte-me. Disse empurrando Draco com força. Como se o contato da mão dele com a sua pele estivesse queimando.

- Primeiro responda. Sempre tira conclusões apressadas de pessoas que mal conhece? Como você faz tanta questão de frisar. Você mal me conhece não é mesmo?

- Por que se importa? Não acho que minha opinião faça a mínima diferença para você.

- isso não é você quem tem que julgar. Deixe essa parte comigo.

- UFM! Só quando o comportamento delas evidencia. Respondeu desistindo de lutar.

Ele deu um passo à frente deixando o rosto bem perto do dela.

- Porém gosta de me beijar. Não pode negar isso.

- Não quer dizer que tenha o direito de me beijar!

- Pensei que estava se divertindo está noite. Ou era apenas outra demonstração da boa atriz que você é? Não se preocupe em ser educada. Ele acrescentou irônico.

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho por que tentar ser educada com você. No entanto, não posso deixar de admitir que a noite tenha sido muito... Agradável.

- E o beijo foi agradável também? Uma boa maneira de terminarmos a noite não acha?

- Não, não acho. Você quis me dar uma lição. Mostrar que podia fazer o que bem entendesse e que eu não conseguiria resistir ao seu charme. Foi por isso que me beijou, não é mesmo?

Draco ficou calado um instante.

- Talvez sim. Contudo, estive com vontade de beijá-la desde que te reencontrei noite passada. Mas agora percebo que talvez só quisesse saciar meu desejo momentâneo por você.

Virgínia desviou a atenção respirando fundo antes de voltar a encará-lo e responder com magoa na voz:

- Espero que tenha sido útil. Porém a sua conquista momentânea e facilmente descartável não deseja mais ser usada e por isso está indo embora. Tenha uma boa vida Sr. Black. Disse com vivacidade.

Draco revirou os olhos e disse com sarcasmo:

- Eu pararia aí se fosse você!

O tom de voz fez com que ela sentisse um frio na espinha. Encarou-o com o olhar desafiador, entretanto não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Não queira me enganar Virgínia. Ele avisou. Bancar a vítima indefesa não funciona comigo.

- Está me ameaçando? Perguntou desafiadora.

Draco deu uma súbita risada.

- Não. Ergueu a mão e passou no rosto delicado da ruiva. Estou falando apenas para você tomar mais cuidado com seus espinhos, minha doce rosa.

Gina afastou bruscamente a cabeça para desvencilhar-se do contato da mão de Draco.

- Não sou sua e muito menos doce!

Ele sorria divertindo-se.

- Percebi. Todavia, gosto de desafios e sei que pode ser... Como posso dizer? Perguntou pensativo. Ah! Sim. Disse como se chegasse a uma conclusão. Sei que pode ser se colocar a cabeça no lugar. Pense nisso. Até mesmo as rosas selvagens como você podem ter seus espinhos cortados só é necessário mãos habilidosas para tal tarefa.

- Está dizendo que quer me domar enquanto isso for divertido para você?

- Não minha cara! Ainda não. Eu pretendo apenas...

- Me deixa em paz. Não me interessa continuar essa conversa que, em minha opinião, já foi longe demais. Por favor, vá embora. Acredito que já tenha sido ofendida o suficiente por uma noite. E como o Senhor bem sabe paciência tem limite.

- Quanto mau humor. Quem te vê acharia que você não passa de uma mulher amarga e ressentida com a vida.

- Não tem direito de me julgar.

- A verdade dói não é mesmo?

- Diz isso por experiência própria? Perguntou irônica.

- Talvez. Disse olhado-a com curiosidade. Depende apenas como aceitamos os fatos.

- Cuide da sua própria vida. Disse desviando o olhar.

- E por que deveria obedecer? É tão divertido te irritar.

- Acho que não fui clara o bastante. Minha paciência chegou ao limite e apesar de poder passar a noite toda aqui discutindo com você se necessário prefiro me privar de sua tão "agradável" presença.

- Devo ficar impressionado com isso?

- Não. Deve calar a boca e começar a respeitar um pouco mais as pessoas. Nem todos estão dispostos a aturar suas criancices.

- Sempre tão gentil.

- Nem tanto quanto você, mas eu tento.

- Se você diz. Disse dando de ombros.

- não seja hipócrita.

- Oh, desculpe, foi muito insensível da minha parte. Falou ele com sarcasmo. O que quer que eu diga? Perguntou em tom de curiosidade.

- Você é insuportável Malfoy. Suspirou cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Eu? E você... Mente para si mesma. Porém a mim não engana. O que você acha? Que todos se deixam seduzir por esse seu rostinho bonito.

- Acho que você precisa urgentemente rever suas prioridades e principalmente seus modos antes de me julgar.

- Não seja estúpida. Esse papel fica ridículo em você.

- Eu não admito que fale assim comigo. Você pode não acreditar no que eu digo ou faço, mas antes de sair por ai me criticando tente arranjar argumentos melhores, ou vai acabar como um insensível e presunçoso, mas o que é ainda mais triste vai acabar sozinho. Concluiu com raiva.

- E eu deveria me sentir tocado com isso? Tocado pelas palavras de alguém em quem nem mesmo acredito?

- Não, acho que você não teria sensibilidade o suficiente para isso. Alem do mais é difícil nos acostumarmos com o que não queremos ouvir.

Gina já estava pronta para retrucar caso Draco dissesse mais alguma coisa, no entanto se surpreendeu ao vê-lo voltando para o carro.

Quando ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta, disse:

- Entre.

- Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum.

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu não disse pra você entrar no meu carro e sim pra você entrar na sua casa. Pensei que estivesse cansada.

- Ora... Seu... Seu... Sempre tem que ser você a dar a ultima palavra não é mesmo... Não tem a mínima consideração... Vá...

- Boa noite para você também. Ele sorriu carismático, olhando fixamente para ela antes de com um aceno da cabeça entrar no carro.

Gina ficou parada exatamente no lugar onde ele a deixara. Virou-se e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Depois que fechou a porta ouviu o ronco do motor do carro.

Assim que se sentiu segura longe da presença de Draco correu desabalada para seu quarto sem nem ao menos avisar ao seu pai que havia chegado. Queria apenas deitar em sua cama e afundar o rosto no travesseiro e quem sabe poder chorar toda aquela mágoa que comprimia seu peito.

Draco gostava de brincar com ela. E ela tinha que admitir que não deixava por menos também. Se ele queria brigar ela estaria sempre pronta, mesmo que isso a deixasse esgotada tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Não era nada fácil discutir ou mostrar desprezo e indiferença porque ela afinal já amara aquele desgraçado.

Ela sabia que ele não era má pessoa apesar de suas intenções mostrarem o contrário. Talvez tudo isso não passasse de uma das conseqüências de suas escolhas. Ele escolhera assumir esse novo "eu" e ela deixar de lado tudo o que um dia amara.

_Você faz suas escolhas e com o tempo elas acabam por fazer parte de você._ Pensou com um sorriso triste. Enquanto deitava em sua cama depois de mudar de roupa.

_"Nossa que sentimentalista você está se tornando, Gina" _refletiu enquanto afundava a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro.

Ela pensou que não conseguiria dormir, mas para a sua sorte a natureza havia sido piedosa e dormira logo em seguida sem nem ao menos perceber.

Queria esquecer tudo aquilo e era exatamente isso que faria a partir de amanhã. Já "esquecera" dele uma vez não seria difícil o fazer de novo (pobre ilusão Ginny, mas... você pode sempre tentar!).

******¨¨¨¨¨*****

Para o seu aborrecimento Gina passou os dias seguintes pensando em Draco. Tentou afastá-lo de sua mente, mas era difícil. Seu cérebro insistia em lembrar das coisas que ele dissera, a maneira como fora abraçada e beijada o modo como ele havia sido gentil no jantar, as insinuações que se seguiram. Tudo a estava deixando louca.

- Em Hogwarts, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento por mim, nós apenas nos aproximamos devido as circunstancias... Na guerra, nós estávamos carentes... Se bem que provavelmente ele não goste de mim... Ai! Que ódio. Mas por que ele tem que sumir dez anos e aparecer de repente pra infernizar meus pensamentos?... E aquele beijo. Por que ele tinha que me abraçar tão forte? É algum tipo de teste não é meu Merlyn? Só pode ser. Eu não encontro outra explicação. Já sei! Se eu passar vou direto pro céu. Aturar aquele grande #*#*#... Tem que fazer tudo do jeito dele... Custava ter dito... "-sabe Ginny eu to muito feliz em te rever. Eu sempre gostei da sua companhia. E quem sabe nós possamos voltar a ser amigos como antes, a propósito foi pela nossa amizade colorida que eu te beijei, ta?!."... Mas não ele não pode fazer isso... Ofender-me é o que realmente diverte ele... Ele só pode achar que todas as mulheres têm que cair perante aqueles lindos orbes azuis acinzentados... Convencido! Ele vai ver. Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa... E eu vou dar uma boa lição nele assim que nos reencontrarmos. Ah! Merlin o que é que eu to falando. Resmungava enquanto descia as escadas para ir para o trabalho. Quem disse que nós vamos nos reencontrar. Eu to ficando é louca. Disse abanando a cabeça.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos escutou a voz de seu pai que já a chamava há algum tempo.

- Já vai para o trabalho minha filha?

- Ah! Sim papai. Desculpe! Estava meio distraída. Não se preocupe não venho almoçar. Vou ajudar Marc na loja e almoço por lá mesmo.

- E fale para aquele ingrato aparecer de vez em quando por aqui. E ele ainda esqueceu completamente do jantar.

- Isso porque ele se sente um intruso. Alem do mais acho que ele não iria gostar do jeito como você me jogou para cima do Sr. Black, às vezes Marc pode ser muito ciumento.

- Mas eu não...

- Não diga que não tentou me oferecer porque sei que sim e Marc ficaria muito zangado se tivesse visto aquela cena.

- Você contou algo a ele?

- Ao Marc? Claro que não, nem sabia quem era nosso convidado.

- A Marc não, quero saber se disse algo a Edward.

- Não. Jamais faria isso, apesar de achar errado o que estamos fazendo.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, Gina. Eu vou resolver essa situação. E Marc vai ter que entender que ainda não posso dizer a verdade.

- Não é a mim que você tem que convencer e sim a Marc.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem piores do que realmente são.

- No entanto é minha consciência que fica pesada. Não é certo ter que mentir apenas para manter as aparências. Você sabe o quanto eu amo Marc e odiaria vê-lo continuar sofrendo.

- No momento estou de mãos atadas.

- Porque você quer.

- Edward desconfiou de algo?

- Nós nem ao menos comentamos algo a respeito. Mesmo porque isso não é o tipo de coisa que se comente com um estranho. E páre de pensar em Edward, por um momento, você o faz parecer o centro do universo.

- Gi você vai ver o Marc hoje? Perguntou Laura que acabava de sair da cozinha ao ouvir a discussão. Diga a ele que estou com saudades e que venha me visitar.

- Não se preocupe. Darei seu recado. Disse com um sorriso e grata pelo fim daquela discussão.

- Ginny você não nos disse como foi sua noite com Edward! Arthur exclamou depois de um tempo.

Ela havia achado estranho o pai não ter perguntado antes sobre aquela noite. Alguns dias já haviam de passado e Gina já supria a esperança de que talvez ele tivesse esquecido.

- Muito boa obrigada. Era tudo que estava preparada para dizer.

Depois de uns poucos minutos ele não conseguiu se conter e perguntou:

- Vai vê-lo de novo?

- É importante?

- Não... Bem... É... Que eu gostaria de saber, apenas isso.

- Acho que não. Respondeu com simplicidade.

- Você o ofendeu?

- Não.

Gina achava que sim, principalmente pelo fato de ter apontado todos aqueles defeitos de sua personalidade, contudo Draco não parecia ter se mostrado ofendido e muito menos preocupado com isso.

- Acho que disse que ele não era tão importante. Por que está tão ansioso?

- Não estou ansioso.

- Ótimo! Por que eu e o Sr. Black não temos nada em comum assim sendo não pretendo voltar a vê-lo.

- Virgínia não gosta dele Arthur. Laura comentou. Deixe a menina em paz.

- O que há de errado com ele? Edward Black é um bom partido para uma garota.

- Virgínia também é um bom partido. Qualquer homem seria um sortudo em tê-la.

"_E o meu ego acabou de explodir. Muito obrigada Laurinha, você é demais!"_

- Obrigada Laura. Gina sorriu para a madrasta. Não estou pensando em casamento e muito menos com o Mal... Magnífico Senhor Black... – Quase estragara tudo. Sou feliz solteira.

- Esta dizendo que não quer se casar? O pai perguntou aflito.

- Não ainda. Porém quando o homem certo aparecer...

- Como sabe que Edward não é o homem certo?

_"Simplesmente porque ele me despreza"_ respondeu em pensamento.

- Acho que minha presença nesta casa está começando a lhe incomodar.

- Não diga isso. Pediu Laura.

- Sabe que não é verdade. Completou Arthur.

- Então, por favor, respeite a minha decisão. E de qualquer maneira Edward não falou nada em me ver de novo.

_Ele provavelmente sairá por ai procurando alguém com menos espinhos. Que tenha_ _sorte.__  
_

Fim do Capitulo V

N/a: isso é uma enorme novidade pra mim, sabe?! Postar um capítulo em menos de um mês... Pra quem acompanha Beijos de Fogo, sabe que eu não posto com tanta freqüência, mas eu tenho uma explicação muito boa pra isso: época de vestibular! Portanto, minhas amadas leitoras tenham um pouco de paciência com essa fic... Se tudo der certo a partir de junho eu terei mais tempo para escrevê-la...

N/a: vamos agora ao que interessa?! Vocês gostaram desse capítulo? Foi à continuação do beijo, mas acho que as coisas não foram muito bem. Dica: prestem atenção no Marc ele é um novo personagem que promete muitas surpresas... A partir do capitulo que vem um bombom pra quem descobrir qual a importância dele na fic hehehehehehee! Não é muito difícil deduzir, por isso o premio não pode ser maior.

Agora as reviews:

Oráculo: pois é... parecia que tudo tava se encaminhando pra esses dois se acertarem, mas creio que a língua deles é muito felina... Eles não conseguem permanecer uma noite sem se xingar... Coisas do amor... Ta lançado o desafio... A partir do capitulo que vem... Quem é o Marc? Heheehehehehe!

Karol Kinomoto: ah não! O draquinho não é dela nem seu... É nosso! Cadê o seu espírito solidário com as amigas?! Hehehehehehe... Acho que você já sabe quem é o Marc pela fic da Anna, mas será que ele terá a mesma função aqui?!!! A partir do próximo capitulo a resposta.

Camila Townes: essa paradinha de honestidade é foda, porque é muito abrangente... Pode ser honestidade sexual, sentimental, são muitas possibilidades...hehehehheeh! e é só isso que vc vai conseguir arrancar de mim... heheheheh

Bjos a todas e até o próximo capítulo


	6. Um novo personagem: Marc

**Capitulo VIII** - **Um novo personagem: Marc.**

Ginny chegou atrasada a loja de Marc, mas felizmente o movimento de clientes naquele dia estava fraco.

Depois das quatro horas da tarde resolveu colocar as novas roupas nos manequins da vitrine e ao olhar por cima do ombro de um cliente, percebeu uma inconfundível cabeça loura entrando na loja.

Quando ela terminou de colocar o último manequim e após se salvar do constrangimento da queda que quase levara devido ao susto, dirigiu-se a Draco com um evidente mau humor.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar.

- O que faz aqui? Perguntou Draco curioso.

- Estou trabalhando caso não tenha percebido.

- Ginny sua lógica me fascina. Indagou sarcástico. Acho que não é tão inteligente quanto aparenta ser.

- Acha que sou burra então?

- Não sei, devo achar? Insinuou.

- Irritante!

- Hahahaha! Pra dizer a verdade eu acho você brilhante.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Depende do sentido em que você interpreta.

- Não entendi.

- Você é brilhante em suas atuações e em envolver os outros em sua teia.

- Que maravilha! Agora sou uma MANIPULADORA.

- E não é?

- Por que diz isso?

-Porque quase acreditei quando você me contou tudo aquilo sobre sua vida. (lembrem do capitulo do restaurante, quando a Gina fala da vida dela).

- O que disse era verdade. Falou Gina perplexa.

- Não me disse que trabalhava nessa loja. Nas duas vezes em que vim aqui não a tinha visto.

- Isso porque eu não trabalho aqui sempre, estou apenas fazendo um favor.

- Seus "favores" são caros?

- Se continuar com as suas gracinhas você vai levar um belo chute.

- Que violência! Acha mesmo que consegue me chutar?

- Não duvide disso.

- Está bem então. Draco disse dando de ombros. Agora se comporte como uma boa vendedora e me atenda.

- É... Posso te ajudar? Perguntou a contra gosto.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Posso pedir qualquer coisa?

- Apenas se dê ao trabalho de me dizer o que quer e limite-se a manter seus comentários mordazes para você mesmo.

- Quero você. Disse com veemência.

- Não pode me ter! Já disse que não estou à venda.

- Por enquanto.

- Pelo contrario isso nunca irá acontecer.

- Todos têm seu preço.

- Se é assim, o meu você não pode pagar.

- Tenho muito dinheiro.

- Sei disso. Porém o que eu quero você já esqueceu há muito tempo o significado.

- Como pode saber?

- Se não tivesse esquecido me trataria diferente.

- Quer gentileza?

- Claro que sim. Mas não apenas gentileza, também quero respeito.

- E o que fez para merecer isso?

- Absolutamente nada.

- Então como os exige?

- Não estou exigindo. Apenas mostrando os fatos como são. Você não consegue entender que não é preciso exigir as coisas quando se pode pedir e que...

- Não sei do que está falando. Interrompeu-a.

- Você é tão imprevisível. Disse sarcástica. Quando quer se safar apenas finge...

- Essa discussão está indo longe demais. Apenas me atenda.

- Essa é boa. Foi você quem começou.

- E você não fez nenhuma questão de terminar.

- Errado. Seu orgulho é que é grande demais para perceber que para mim essa conversa já se encerrou na noite em que jantamos.

- Tomara que não se arrependa de suas palavras.

- Não vou. Mas afinal vai ou não vai comprar alguma coisa?

- Claro. Quero comprar um presente para alguém.

- Uma mulher?

- É, uma mulher.

- Sabe as cores que ela gosta? Que tipo de roupa usa? Esporte ou social? É clara, morena ou...

- É morena. Cabelos... Acho que até semana passada estavam escuros, pele clara, estilo extravagante e um ótimo humor. Completou. Adora vários tons de roupa desde que sejam chamativos.

_"Sabe muito sobre essa mulher"_ Virgínia concluiu. _"Há quanto tempo se conhecem? Que tipo de relação tem?"_. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença

- Que tal esta? Sugeriu mostrando uma blusa estampada com folhas amarelas que lembravam o outono. – ou esta? Mostrou uma de estampa abstrata combinando vários tons de laranja, verde, vermelho e preto.

- Hummm. Ele murmurou apontando a segunda. Acho que ela vai gostar dessa.

_"Tem bom gosto"_ Gina deduziu.

- Quer alguma embalagem especial? Posso te dar um cartão também.

- Obrigado. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a carteira. Quanto é?

Draco não havia olhado o preço. A blusa não era barata, mas ele deu uma nota de cem sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Outro cliente se aproximou. Gina estava ocupada cortando um pedaço de papel de presente, então gritou:

- Marc? Pode vir atender?

- Sim, tudo bem. Disse um homem alto, moreno, de olhos verdes escuros e cabelos castanhos, beirando uma tonalidade de cobre. Ele acabara de sair de uma pequena sala que ficava atrás de Gina.

-Estava ocupado? Ginny perguntou.

- Não tanto quanto você. Falou rindo e tocando de leve na mão dela que estava toda enrolada com a fita.

- Páre de me encher e vá trabalhar menino. Disse com carinho.

- Você não aprende mesmo? Concluiu maneando a cabeça.

- Você nunca tentou me ensinar.

- Consegue sozinha?

- Se precisar te chamo. Disse voltando sua atenção a Draco.

O louro estava atordoado e com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Tudo certo? Gina perguntou.

- Sim. Tudo bem. Ele olhou o rapaz. Não tinha percebido...

Confusa, Ginny olhou para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que atendia outro cliente. Compreendeu que Draco esperava que o proprietário da butique fosse uma mulher e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao ver o quão intensamente Draco a encarava.

- Acho que não...

- Não me disse que o proprietário era um "amigo". Outro equivoco talvez?Mais uma mentira quem sabe?

- As suas insinuações estão começando a perder à esportiva, simplesmente não vi necessidade de comentar alguma coisa. Afinal não trabalho aqui só estou dando uma força para ele. Não se dê tanta importância assim.

- Entendo.

_"A atitude dele a surpreendeu. Parecia que mais uma discussão estava por vir, no entanto ele apenas disse ENTENDO, isso não podia ser um bom sinal"._ Mas agora era melhor deixar esses pensamentos de lado.

Draco a fitava com curiosidade. Gina por sua vez apenas sorriu e entregou o cartão.

- Quer escrever algo?

- Com amor, Draco. Pronunciou ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia.

_"Não tentou esconder"._ Pensou indignada, mas apenas colocou o cartão no presente, e o entregou a Draco.

Ele pegou o pacote e disse:

- Que horas sai daqui?

- Fechamos as cinco.

Marc a encarou com curiosidade, prestando atenção na conversa.

- Vamos tomar um drinque antes de ir para casa. Sugeriu. Ou melhor, ainda, vamos jantar?

- Não é prudente.

- Por quê?

- Não lembra como terminou nosso ultimo jantar. Disse involuntariamente olhando para o presente que Draco segurava.

Ele riu.

- É para Tonks! Presente de aniversario.

- Eu não estava...

- Claro que não.

- Como ela esta? Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

- Grávida de mais um filho do Lupin.

- Não sabia que eles tinham casado. Concluiu surpresa. Desde que mamãe morreu creio que meu pai quis apagar também tudo que pudesse recordá-la. Afastamos-nos de todos.

- Entendo os motivos dele.

- Er... Bem... Disse constrangida. Como eles estão?

- Muito bem. Já tenho dois excelentes batedores no meu time esse é o terceiro. Acho que Lupin está querendo formar uma matilha. Completou rindo.

- Que maravilha! Exclamou feliz

- E então?

- O que?

- Não ofenda minha inteligência. Posso te esperar mais tarde?

Virgínia ficou feliz por ele querer vê-la de novo.

- Vai se comportar? Perguntou desconfiada.

- Prometo tentar.

_E por que não? Ele era um tanto arrogante, mas um pouco de companhia não faria mal naquela noite afinal não tinha nada especial para fazer mesmo.__  
_

- Tudo bem. Encontro-te na frente da loja.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

- Ele esta demorando.

- Deve estar ocupado

- Não gosto dele.

Gina sorriu e rodou os olhos.

- Você nunca gosta de ninguém.

- Mas amo você.

- E ai de você se dissesse o contrario. Mas estava falando dos meus amigos. Você é muito ciumento.

- E você é tudo que eu tenho. Não gosto de te ver magoada.

- Sei me defender. Além do mais papai e Laura gostam muito de você. Pare de fazer drama.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Você é diferente.

- Sim eu sei. Mas me diga por que você não gostou do Sr. Black?

- Porque você gosta dele.

- O que? Você está louco?

- Quer dizer que não gosta dele?

- Não, claro que não. Mentiu. "_Bom, acho que não_" completou em pensamento.

- O pior cego, minha ruivinha, é aquele que não quer ver. Só prometa não se afastar de mim. Disse abraçando-a com carinho.

- Bobo. Como você acha que eu poderia te esquecer? Ainda bem que você gosta de mim.

- Claro de gosto. Apesar de você ser meio feinha.

Ela deu um beliscão nele e disse com a voz desdenhosa:

- Tem certeza. Que é isso que pensa. Disse puxando a orelha dele.

- Acho que não. Na verdade te acho muito bonita. Disse tentando conter a dor em sua orelha.

- Nada mais?

- Tem a voz muito agradável. Parece o canto de uma sereia. Falou tentando se afastar.

- É tudo o que pensa?

- Muito inteligente

- Só?

- É muito esbelta também.

- Ah, obrigada- Fingiu certa timidez. -O que mais? Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Tem os olhos mais bonitos que se possa imaginar. Disse Draco que acabava de chegar.

Gina ficou estática ao ouvir a voz dela. Virou-se lentamente se soltando do abraço com Marc para encará-lo.

- Olá. Já está pronta? Desculpe o atraso. Disse seco.

- Não tem problema. Marc estava me fazendo campainha.

- Posso ver. Mas creio que ainda não fomos apresentados. Disse voltando-se para encarar Marc.

- Ah! Sim desculpe. Marc esse é Draco Edward Malfoy Black, Draco esse é Marc Steinbeck.

- Muito prazer. Disse Draco com frieza.

- O prazer é todo meu. Respondeu Marc no mesmo tom. E então onde vocês estão indo?

- Para que a curiosidade? Perguntou Draco.

- Algum problema? Só quero me assegurar de que Gina esteja bem.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- Não mesmo?

- Está insinuando que sou perigoso.

- Se a máscara te serviu.

- Vamos? Perguntou Gina começando a ficar preocupada com a tensão que vibrava entre os dois.

- Quer que eu te espere? Replicou Marc.

- Não precisa

- Vem trabalhar de carro? Draco perguntou.

- Não, mas posso pegar um táxi.

- Então te deixarei em casa depois. Declarou Draco

- Tudo bem.

- Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. Vou estar acordado. A QUALQUER HORA. Completou olhando desconfiado para Draco.

- Não se preocupe o maníaco homicida aqui vai tentar se controlar. Respondeu irônico lançando-lhe um olhar superior.

- O que você disse? Perguntou Marc.

- Disse que...

- Sem problema. Interrompeu Virgínia sem graça.

Marc virou o rosto indignado e Draco fez o mesmo. Ela estava preocupada com aqueles dois... Pareciam estar prontos para se matarem. E as pessoas que passavam na rua estavam começando a parar para olharem para a discussão entre ambos.

- Amanhã você vem? Perguntou após um tempo.

- Não, sinto muito, mas vou ter aula a tarde toda.

- Vê se não desaparece. E se esse ai te fizer alguma coisa me avisa.

- Esse ai tem nome e gostaria de ser tratado com mais respeito.

- Vocês estão sendo tão amigáveis. Disse ela balançando a cabeça. Querem parar, por favor. Não são mais crianças, as pessoas estão começando a olhar.

- Er...está bem. Responderam ambos.

- Bem melhor. Disse rindo da cara de desgosto de ambos.

- Nós poderíamos ir agora? Sugeriu Draco.

- Tudo bem. Disse ela.

- Tchau Marc. Disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau Ruivinha

- "Ruivinha"? Sorriu Draco debochado.

- Algo errado? Replicou Marc.

- Não eu e a ruivinha, já estamos indo. Disse debochado.

Entraram em um restaurante aconchegante apesar de simples. Quando já estavam terminando a segunda rodada de drinques, ele a olhou de modo especulativo e perguntou:

- Posso pedir o jantar?

- Se você quiser. Ela olhou para o coquetel nas mãos. Achou que estava sendo indelicada. Vou te acompanhar com prazer.

- Interessante aquele tal de Marc, parece tão preocupado com você. Disse enquanto jantavam. Mesmo assim não gostei dele.

Gina não pode evitar o sorriso com aquele comentário.

- Por que esta rindo? Perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque alguém me disse a mesma coisa hoje. E posso saber por que você não gosta dele? Perguntou curiosa.

- Porque você gosta dele.

Não agüentou e explodiu na risada, era coincidência demais. Ambos estavam ficando loucos.

- Somos apenas amigos. Disse depois que conseguiu parar de rir.

- Tem certeza que são apenas amigos?

- Por que quer saber? A mulher questionou com um olhar hostil.

- Talvez esteja com ciúmes.

- Não tem o direito de sentir ciúmes de mim.

- O sentimento é meu.

_"Ele deve estar tirando uma onda da minha cara"_ refletiu ela.

- De qualquer forma não acredito em você.

Draco riu.

- Quer me chatear? Perguntou em tom especulativo.

- Claro que não

- Sério?

- Sério. Tudo aquilo foi um tanto constrangedor.

- Faça como quiser. A propósito foi muita gentileza sua me ajudar a escolher o presente de Tonks.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho satisfazer os clientes.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha intrigado, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Draco a levou para casa cedo. Parecia distante e frio e daquela vez não tentou beijá-la, apenas abriu a porta, porém antes que ela entrasse, foi segurada pelo pulso.

- Olha Virgínia, tudo bem, você não precisa fingir pra mim. Eu só não consigo entender como ele aceita te ver você saindo com outros homens. O relacionamento de vocês deve ser bem liberal.

- Do que você esta falando?

- De você e desse tal de Marc.

A raiva que ela estava reprimindo finalmente explodiu.

- Você não entende mesmo não é mesmo? Continuou. Mas como você poderia entender se está atolado nesse seu mundinho. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e de vergonha ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, não entendo por que não explica?

- Eu não posso. Mas as coisas não são como parecem.

- Você o ama?

- Claro que amo. Ele é...

- O que?

- Muito especial para mim.

- Por que não me falou sobre ele na noite em que jantamos? Queria me fazer de idiota? Não gosto que brinquem comigo. Disse com raiva.

- Não podia. Disse cabisbaixa.

- Fez de propósito?

- Não. Marc e eu nos conhecemos há pouco tempo.

- Mesmo assim diz que já o ama.

- O sentimento é diferente.

- E por mim o que sente?

- Não vou dizer algo que não signifique nada para mim. Falou com ferocidade deixando-se vencer pela raiva.

Por um momento Gina pensou ter visto tristeza nos olhos de Draco, mas havia sido tão rápido que ela pensou que tinha sido sua imaginação.

- Não vou insistir. Podemos nos encontrar de novo? Ele perguntou.

Ela pareceu surpresa. Não esperava por isso.

- Por quê?

- A noite foi muito agradável.

- Você esta ficando louco.

- Estou disposto a te tomar desse Marc.

- Não, está apenas com o orgulho ferido.

- Talvez. Mesmo assim não vou desistir.

- Draco Malfoy eu juro que às vezes não te entendo. Mesmo assim, Telefone!

"_Sou masoquista"_ completou em pensamento ao perceber o que acabara de fazer.

Draco a segurou firme percebendo que ela pretendia partir.

- Se não se importa prefiro não telefonar.

Gina virou-se surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Vamos dizer que tenho minhas razões. Não é porque tenho uma esposa e seis filhos no subúrbio. Se for isso que está pensando.

- Como você é pretensioso. Nem mesmo tinha pensado algo assim.

- Harry fez o favor de me eleger técnico do time de Quadribol infantil dos Chuddley Cannons. Eles têm um jogo no próximo sábado. Quer ir comigo?

- Voltar ao mundo da magia? Não sei não.

- Você só vai torcer pelo time, não é algo como se você estivesse de mudança.

- Hehehe. Engraçadinho.

- Além do mais os filhos da maioria de nossos amigos são desse time e assim você ainda é capaz de reencontrá-los por lá.

- Nossa. Todos já estão casados.

- Ah! Sim. Eu e o Harry somos os únicos casos perdidos.

- Tudo bem. Parece divertido. Disse rindo da cara de desgosto de Draco. Eles pegam muito no seu pé?

- Não tem um só dia que não me pergunte por que ainda não casei. Respondeu resignado.

- Sei como é isso.

- sabe?

- papai também... Começou mas ela achou melhor não continuar, não queria ouvir as insinuações de Draco.

- passo aqui as três tudo bem?

- vou te esperar. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter feito nenhum de seus "inocentes" comentários.

Fim do Capitulo VI

Agradecimentos:

**Oraculo**

**Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. É muito gratificante saber que você acompanha essa fic. Ela promete bastante coisa ainda. Os meus capítulos favoritos começam a partir desse sexto... Tem muita coisa legal... Aiaiaiai até eu to louca pra postar logo hehehehehehehe!**

**camila townes**

**Hum... Seu chute foi muito louco... Sério mesmo, mas acho que se fosse chutar também chutaria isso... é ralado mesmo essa época de vestibular, mas já comecei a escrever o sexto capitulo de Beijos de fogo (finalmente hihihihihihi!)**

**Karol Kinomoto**

**Puxa, só favoritar? Não gostou do capitulo? Hehehehehe é brincadeira... E a propósito espero que tenha gostado das minhas indicações de fics... Eu li "Abstinência" da Oráculo e Tb me apaixonei... Sabia que vc ia gostar! **

**Bjos pra todas**

**E por favor deixem uma autora feliz!**

**Deixem reviews! **

*** . ^**


	7. Curtindo a companhia!

Capitulo VII: Curtindo a companhia!

Gina conheceu um novo Draco naquele dia. Rodeado pela garotada, era calmo e tolerante e as crianças o adoravam. Ela ficou no banco ao lado dele, gritando, batendo palmas e incentivando a garotada até mesmo quando o time perdeu.

- Não tem importância. Draco disse aos inconsoláveis meninos. Deram o melhor se de si e é isso que vale. Vejo vocês na quarta e talvez seja nossa vez de ganhar. Agora quem quer sorvete?

- Euu! O coro de vozes infantis berrou e o loiro riu, dando um punhado de notas ao capitão que não devia ter mais que sete anos e era o goleiro do time. Era um menino moreno, de intensos olhos castanhos, incrivelmente familiares a Gina.

- Ok. Vêem aquela sorveteria ali? Quero todos de volta em dez minutos. O motorista estará esperando.

- Gosta de crianças. Gina comentou enquanto a meninada corria para a sorveteria. Isso é uma novidade quase inacreditável.

- Ah Virgínia eu gostava de você. E convenhamos você era a pior delas. Disse maroto.

- Eu vou ignorar esse seu comentário porque estou muito surpresa com o fato de você não ter tentado matá-las. Por Merlyn! Elas gostam de você! O que você fez com essas pobres mentes?

- Não se tem muito que fazer com elas, mas me divirto sendo o técnico do time. São bons garotos. Podiam jogar melhor, porém responderam bem as agressões físicas.

Ela riu.

- Por isso as mantêm na linha?

- Tem outra maneira?

- Suponho que não. Eu estou enganada ou o seu capitão é um Blaise/ Parkinson?

- Você reconheceu? Sim ele é o filho mais velho de Blaise e Pansy. Chama-se Adam.

- Ele é uma gracinha.

- Os filhos do Neville e Pavarati, do Simas e da Lila, do Dino e da Mila (personagem inventada), também fazem parte do time.

- Nossa! Como estão todos eles?

- Ótimos eu suponho. Pelo menos é o que aparentam.

- Por que eles não estão aqui?

- Trabalho. Neville e a Pavarati são professores em Hogwarts então deve ser difícil acompanhar o Tom e o Jhon, já o Simas e Dino são aurores.

- Todos parecem muito ocupados.

- Que tal irmos dar uma volta depois? Disparou ao ver o olhar distante que ela assumiu.

- Tudo bem. Mas aonde?

- Deixe de ser curiosa. É surpresa.

Virgínia olhou desconfiada para ele. Mas mesmo assim apenas assentiu.

Quando todos saíram da sorveteria Draco e Gina foram dar uma caminhada numa praia próxima. A praia estava deserta naquela hora, exceto por dois pescadores e um casal que andava de mãos dadas.

Ele enlaçou a mão dela que tirara os sapatos e deixara no carro. A areia era firme. Uma ou duas vezes as ondas chegava aos seus pés. A brisa fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

Sentaram num banco e observaram um bando de andorinha cruzar a água, enquanto o sol desenhava um brilho dourado na maré. Gina tremeu.

- Está com frio? Podemos ir se quiser.

- Não, quero ficar mais um pouco.

- Está gostando da vista?

- Ah! Sem duvida, é maravilhosa. Estou adorando cada minuto dessa vista. Foi muito gentil de sua parte me trazer atá aqui.

- E da companhia também está gostando?

- Hoje sem duvida ela foi agradável.

- A companhia agradece o elogio. Comentou satisfeito.

- Bobo! Creio que Hermione ficaria feliz em rever todos. Disparou a ruiva de repente.

- Ela também não manteve contato conosco, assim como você e seu pai.

- Eu sei. Creio que nos escondemos por muito tempo. Sorriu tristemente.

- Tempo demais. O que não significa que não possam aproveitar o presente!

- o que você quer dizer com isso?

- espere e verá! Disse enigmático.

- Lupin organizou uma festa de aniversário para Tonks. Ele declarou enquanto a levava para casa. Hoje a noite.

- Uma festa familiar?

- Por assim dizer. Haverá amigos também.

- Que horas vai passar para me pegar em casa? Perguntou.

Ele sorriu.

- quer dizer que me acompanhará?

- farei esse favor a você, por estar se mostrando um bom rapaz. Mas somente por isso.

- devo dizer que estou lisonjeado.

- não fique. Temo que o lisonjeio tenha algum interesse escuso.

- ah é? Perguntou divertido. E o que seria?

- Posso convidar uma amiga para nos acompanhar?

- Essa amiga seria a Granger?

- você se importa?

- de forma alguma.

- Draco? Posso pedir mais um favor?

- Ora, ora Sra. Weasley, vejo que está se aproveitando de minha bondade.

- Diga-me.

- Você poderia me deixar na casa de Hermione?

- Agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

- Creio que deveria ir buscá-las lá também?

- vejo que o senhor ganharia fortunas e mais fortunas se lesse mentes. Disse brincando.

O caminho até a casa de Hermione foi tranqüilo e os dois conversavam sobre coisas triviais. Quando o carro parou Gina nem ao menos percebeu que tinha chegado ao seu destino.

- Acho que chegamos. Ele disparou.

" _Nem ao menos tinha percebido, Draco o que você está fazendo comigo?"_

A atenção de ambos foi desviada quando avistaram um casal andar tranquilamente de mãos dadas e parar na frente dos portões de ferro da casa da morena, sem sombra de dúvidas, que Gina sabia quem eram.

- Não acredito! Gina estava boquiaberta. Enquanto acompanhava de dentro do carro os movimentos daqueles dois.

- No que você não acredita? Draco questionou olhando para a mesma direção.

- Aqueles são Hermione e Marc! Disse com um largo sorriso.

- Marc? Marc o seu namorado? Alfinetou. Por que você está tão feliz? Não deveria se sentir traída por ele e por sua amiga?

- Eles voltaram a se falar. Ignorou-o totalmente.

- Não me diga que eles... Eles...

- Eram namorados! Ela concluiu.

- Eram?

- Sim, terminaram há pouco mais de dois meses.

- Você seria o motivo do término? Especulou.

- Imagina! Eles eram o casal perfeito, eu não teria esse poder. Além do mais... Parou abruptamente de falar.

- Além do mais o que?

- nada de importante! Tentou desconversar. E pra encerrar de vez aquele assunto abriu a porta do carro e se dirigiu ao casal.

Malfoy ficou olhando a cena de dentro do carro. Ficou imaginando o que Virgínia falaria. Aquele súbito carinho entre eles não era comum entre amigos. Ou seria? Será que ele estava com ciúmes?

- Ora, ora. Olha o que eu encontro. Disparou uma ruiva extremamente feliz e pulando nos braços de Marc. Esse a segurou e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Hermione não ficou pra trás e também foi agarrada pela ruiva. – Devo dizer que estou surpresa em vê-los juntos, mas muito feliz!

- não imagine coisas, ruivinha! Marc fez um cafuné na cabeça de Gina.

A linda morena de estatura mediana, cabelos e olhos chocolates concordou com o rapaz.

- vocês estão querendo dizer que isso – apontou para os dois. – é uma ilusão ótica? Murchou o sorriso de Gina.

- não quero que fique preocupada, Gi. A morena disparou. Estamos bem como apenas bons e velhos amigos.

- ah! Vou perder a chance de cuidar dos filhos de vocês. Brincou.

Ambos enrubesceram.

- Sempre com o poder de envergonhar os outros, Weasley. Comentou Draco se aproximando.

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele em uma atitude totalmente infantil.

- Draco? Hermione perguntou.

- Há outro loiro que você conheça mais belo do que eu, Granger?

Hermione correu e o abraçou da mesma forma que Gina havia feito com Marc há alguns minutos.

- Eu não acredito que é você! Depois de tanto tempo lembrou-se de nós também? Disse referindo-se a Gina e ela.

- As meninas mais lindas da Ordem não são facilmente esquecidas por mim.

- só por você então. Sorriu de forma triste.

- só por mim? Você está falando com o cara mais gato, lindo e sexy dessa Londres toda e ainda usa o "só" assim você me ofende.

- hehehehheheeheh! Continua o mesmo. Certo, Gina?

Não houve resposta, pois Marc gesticulava tanto que estava sendo difícil acompanhar o que ele dizia a ruiva.

- Agora você vai me explicar o que tava fazendo com ele?

- nada Marc. Revirou os olhos.

- não minta pra mim! Ele te fez algo? Você está bem?

- nós estávamos apenas passeando.

- E por que ele abraçou a Mi assim?

- ciúmes de algo que não é mais seu? Quanta possessividade!

- Eu, definitivamente, não gosto dele!

- Páre de besteiras, ou então... Ameaçou a ruiva em tom de gozação.

- então o que? Projetinho de gente... Cresce mais um pouco pra eu poder quem sabe te ouvir.

Aquilo tinha sido um comentário vil e o sangue Weasley ferveu.

- Ah, Marc você me paga! Disse começando a beliscar o braço dele.

- Pára Gina! Por favor, por favor!Tá doendo.

- quem é um projetinho? Quem? Quem?

- com certeza não é você.

Ela soltou o braço dele.

- espero que você tenha aprendido sua lição. Disse observando o homem massagear o braço machucado.

- pensei que tinha te ensinado a não baixar a guarda comigo. Ele puxou-a para mais perto e começou a lhe fazer cosquinhas com uma mão enquanto a segurava com o outro braço.

- isso não é justo. Ela ria e ria, ficando com a tonalidade de seus cabelos.

Enquanto isso Hermione e Draco observavam tudo.

- Eles são sempre assim? Draco perguntou.

- sempre! Hermione suspirou.

- Você nunca sentiu ciúmes da proximidade deles?

- ciúmes? Hermione perguntou incrédula e com convicção disse: Nunca!

- pois eu não o suporto.

- Creio ter que te dizer então que ele é uma presença constante na vida de Gina. Acostume-se! Falou indo separar aqueles dois antes que as pessoas na rua começassem a reclamar.

- Vamos crianças. Podem parar se não nenhum dos dois vai ganhar torta de chocolate da tia Mione.

Ambos se soltaram na hora.

- Chantagista. Os dois gritaram.

- eu sei. Disse a mulher já tirando da bolsa a chave do portão de casa. – Venha Draco você não pode perder a minha torta!

- Por que ele vai ganhar também? Marc protestou. Gina e Hermione reviraram os olhos e Malfoy sorriu triunfante seguindo a dona da casa.

A casa de Hermione Granger como não poderia deixar de ser, era extremamente organizada e tudo parecia estar milimetricamente projetado e em seu devido local. A casa era pequena, mas aconchegante. Na entrada um pequeno corredor que levava direto a sala.

- Sentem-se. Eu vou pegar a torta e fazer um refresco. Gina você me ajuda?

Num primeiro momento ela pensou em dizer não, afinal poderia ser perigoso deixar aqueles dois sozinhos. Mas resolveu ajudá-la.

- claro. Respondeu à amiga.

*****____*****

Na cozinha...

- Gina você não contou pra ele sobre Marc?

- não.

- e não vai contar?

- não é o momento. Você não disse nada?

- não. Então vamos aqueles dois parecem não morrer de amores um pelo outro.

- Hehehehehheeh! Gina pegou uns copos na estante enquanto Hermione pegava o resto das coisas.

*****_____*****

- quer dizer que você namora a Granger? Malfoy tentou averiguar.

- namorava. Quer dizer que você anda passeando com a minha ruivinha?

- quanto direito de posse sobre ela, não acha?

- pra falar a verdade não! Disse Marc se levantando do sofá.

- ela já é bem grandinha, sabe se cuidar. Malfoy também se levantou.

- Meninos, meninos se acalmem. Disse Hermione chegando com a torta e o refresco sendo seguida por Gina.

- Estou muito calmo! Respondeu Marc, caminhando na direção de Gina para ajudá-la a pôr as coisas na mesinha de centro da sala.

-Estou vendo. A ruiva comentou.

Marc fez com que Gina senta-se ao seu lado e Hermione ficasse perto de Draco, e quando estavam devidamente comendo seus pedaços da torta, a morena perguntou:

- o que te trás aqui, Draco?

- vim a pedido de grandes amigos convidar-lhe para o aniversario de Thonks.

- nossa! Hermione estava muito surpresa. – Eu... Eu não sei.

- Por favor, Mione. Eu só vou se você for. Disse Gina.

- Você está pensando em ir, Gi?

- aham. Quero ver minha família e amigos. Acho que já estou pronta para lidar com o passado. E você?

Com lágrimas pela face Hermione estava em dúvida:

- não sei se me querem lá.

- e como vai saber se não for? Marc questionou. Ele sabia do passado de Hermione e Gina.

- E se me tratarem mal?

- ninguém tem motivo para tal. Respondeu Draco.

Hermione ainda olhou para Gina e respondeu:

- tudo bem.

- ótimo. A final de contas eu não poderia ir ao shopping escolher uma roupa sem você. Gina riu.

Fim do Capitulo VII

n/a: desculpem o erro no capitulo passado, eu coloquei que era o capitulo oito... Sorry!

Agora as reviews:

**Oraculo**

**Oi Oráculo, se você estava louca pra ver esse capitulo da fic, imagine eu pra ver o próximo capitulo de "Abstinência". Cara, eu chorei tanto, já imaginei mil possibilidades para o próximo capitulo... E o que mais me angustia é saber se você vai mesmo matar a Leah.... aiaiaiaiaiai! Desculpe (acho que me empolguei!)**

**Ah não foi nada... Eu repassei a fic pras meninas porque acho que ela é muito boa e tinha certeza que elas a adorariam assim como eu. Bjos!**

**Lari Diggory**

**Nossa a minha auto-estima foi lá em cima agora... Que bom que você está acompanhando essa fic, e principalmente saber que você gostou é muito gratificante... Apesar de eu só postar e fazer alguns ajustes na fic sei que a Anna (que realmente escreveu a fic fica feliz com a sua review) ficará contente com isso. Valeu mesmo pelo apoio!**

**Karol Kinomoto**

**Desculpe-me... hehehehehehehe! Sei que fiz pressão psicológica, mas é que você me acostumou mal. Acho que a sua resposta sobre o Marc foi respondida com esse capitulo, certo? Não se preocupe eu Tb não saberia se meu coração agüentaria heheheheheheeheh! **

**Fiquei com medo agora... A Camila não é fácil... Estou com medo de vcs duas juntas... Sabia que um dia desses eu realmente estava pensando em "Entre anjos e demônios"... Eu reeditei o primeiro capitulo... Mas só vou postá-la quando eu tiver idéia do que vou fazer no segundo... Então, creio que não vou demorar muito para postá-la.**

**camila townes**

**aiaiaiaiai não sei nem o que te dizer, porque em um dos seus chutes voce pode ter dado a resposta... Hehehehehehehehe! Mas isso por enquanto fica entre nós.... hehehehehehe! Verdade, a Gina é sortuda, mas vamos ver por quanto tempo... As coisas vão esquentar... uiuiuiui! **

**Calma, Camila... Eu vou atualizar "Beijos de Fogo" calma... As minhas férias começaram agora... Bjos pra vc Tb.**

**E muito obrigada a todos que lêem a fic**

**XoXo**


	8. As namoradas do tio Malfoy?

**Capitulo VIII: "As namoradas do Tio Malfoy?"**

Draco já estava ficando impaciente de tanto esperar, mas afinal tudo aquilo era culpa dele! Deveria imaginar que duas mulheres juntas e se arrumando demorariam, no mínimo, uma eternidade...

- Você está linda hoje. – A espera valera à pena quando viu Gina aparecer.

- Obrigada. Agradeceu sem graça. Você também está muito bem nessa roupa.

Gina usava uma blusa rosa frente única, uma saia jeans e saltos altíssimos, também rosa, a maquiagem era leve mais realçava os seus lindos olhos castanhos, o cabelo estava solto e caia-lhe como uma cascata pela costa. Já Draco estava com uma calça preta e com uma blusa branca gola pólo.

- Onde está Hermione? - Perguntou Draco.

- Ela já está descendo. Eu fiz questão de escolher o vestido dela. Está linda.

Draco confirmou as palavras de Gina ao ver Hermione, com um vestido verde claro apertado no busto e solto até o meio da cocha, o salto prata combinava com a bolsa que carregava, os cabelos estavam lisos e no meio das costas.

- uau! Pelo visto estarei acompanhado de mulheres lindíssimas. Quanta sorte!

Hermione corou com o comentário:

- Gina insistiu muito para que eu me produzisse assim. Falou que eu tinha que causar uma boa impressão. O que você achou? Seja sincero!

- Ela está certa Mione. Você não pode parecer abatida, e como eu disse está belíssima.

- Eu tenho um pequeno pressentimento Hermione, essa noite vai ser inesquecível pra você.

- Gina você falando assim até me assusta.

Todos riram.

*****____*****

- Vamos Senhoras. Eles moram ao norte. Declarou enquanto se afastavam do bairro em que Hermione morava.

- Certo. Você os vê muito?- A morena especulou enquanto ajeitava-se no banco de trás do carro.

- Não muito. Ocasiões como estas e os velhos domingos. Mas acho que são minha família. Desde que mamãe morreu todos sempre me trataram bem.

Do sobrado, via-se o porto. Uma árvore e algumas flores rodeavam a entrada da casa e muitos carros estavam estacionados na rua.

- Pensei que só tivessem bruxos nessa festa. Gina comentou.

- Mas a maioria deve ser. Porém como estamos em um bairro trouxa não podemos nos expor tentando aparatar ou vindo pelo pó de flú.

- Claro.

- Todos devem estar no terraço lá atrás. Draco comentou. Está uma noite agradável.

O som das gargalhadas e das vozes indicava que estava certo.

- Tio Draco! Dois meninos de cinco e sete anos de idade gritaram, e o menor agarrou as coxas do loiro.

- Olá meninos. Minha nossa! Acho que vocês cresceram uns dez centímetros desde o domingo passado.

- Aí tio como o senhor mente. - O maior revirou os olhinhos.

- Este é o Jason e o maior é Daniel. Comentou. Agora digam Olá para Hermione e Gina.

Eles as observaram com interesse.

- Olá. Hermione. Oi Ginny. – As crianças disseram em conjunto.

Jason puxou a mão de Draco.

- As duas são suas namoradas? – Sussurrou no ouvido dele quando esse se abaixou para ouvi-lo.

- infelizmente não. Mas pretendo que uma seja. – Olhou sugestivamente para a ruiva.

- Elas são lindas.

- Concordo. Assentiu Harry que também havia acabado de chegar e ouvira o pequeno diálogo.

- Potter. - Estendeu a mão o loiro. – Sempre com os ouvidos apurados para se intrometer nas conversas alheias

- Deixe de formalidades loiro aguado. - Puxou-o para um abraço. – Velhos hábitos... Estou sempre com os ouvidos aguçados. – Riu sem humor.

- Eu só não queria que os outros descobrissem suas intenções maliciosas quanto a minha pessoa. Desdenhou.

- Quem são essas duas moças lindas que lhe acompanham Malfoy? Não as apresenta aos amigos?

- Não acredito que você é tão petulante quanto o Draco. Gina disparou. Os anos deixaram vocês muito prepotentes.

- Gina?

- quem mais tem esses cabelos lindos e totalmente "imperceptíveis"?! Ela deu uma piscadela saliente para o moreno.

- Definitivamente você é Ginny Weasley. Ele puxou-a e para um abraço quase indecente.

- Cuidado Sr. Potter está na frente de crianças. Draco interveio olhando pros meninos que ainda estavam no local.

- Você não toma jeito, Harry! A ruiva gargalhou.

- E você? A morena mais linda que meus olhos já tiveram o prazer de ver seria? Não, não fale, eu sei quem é... Deve ser a mulher dos meus sonhos!

- Você anda sonhando com Hermione Granger, Harry? É por isso, que nunca gostou de mim. Disse Gina fazendo com que tanto Harry como Hermione corassem.

- e mais uma vez essa ruiva e o seu poder de envergonhar os outros. Com licença. Disse puxando-a e sendo seguido pelos meninos.

- Ah, então é essa moça bonitona que é a sua namorada! Gritou Jason.

- Ele não é meu namorado Jason. Disse Virgínia corada. Mesmo assim obrigada.

Draco apenas riu.

- Onde estão Lupin e Tonks? Perguntou aos meninos.

- Estão lá dentro, mas mamãe estava brigando com o papai.

- Vamos encontrar a dona da festa. Comentou colocando a mão na cintura de Gina.

********_______*********

- não acredito que seja você, Mione.

- pois acredite, sou eu mesma. Mas conte-me Harry o que você tem feito, disse reparando na calça jeans azul que ele usava e na blusa verde que destacava os seus músculos e ombro.

- Tornei-me Ministro dos Esportes.

- Ah, é mesmo! Eu ouvi falar.

- E você?

- bem, eu sou responsável pelo centro de pesquisas da universidade de Oxford.

- uau! Ele limitou-se a dizer.

***********_________*************

Depois de atravessarem o terraço e cumprimentarem algumas pessoas que encontraram no caminho, as quais os olhavam com interesse, acharam Tonks.

- Feliz aniversário, Tonks.

A mulher, estava com no mínimo oitos meses de gestação, parecia mal poder andar, e encontrava-se sentada em uma cadeira na cozinha. Visivelmente muito mal humorada, ela suavizou suas feições assim que percebeu que se aproximavam.

- Obrigado. Não era necessário trazer nada. - Disse a Draco, assim que ele lhe entregou uma caixa de presente. - Não me diga que essa linda moça ao seu lado é quem estou pensando.

- Acho que é exatamente quem você está pensando: Virgínia Weasley. Ele sorriu genuinamente. (n/a: Por que será??!!!)

- Não. Nossa Ginny... Quanto tempo?! Você esta tão mudada... Desculpe-me a indelicadeza.

- Não se preocupe é normal há dez anos não nos vemos.

- Porém comigo o tempo foi cruel, já com você ele te transformou em uma linda mulher.

- Que é isso. Você está muito bonita.

- Sei! Mais um pouco e eu começo a rolar. Disse em tom desanimado, possivelmente decorrente dos hormônios da gravidez

- Mas onde está Lupin? Perguntou Draco.

- Não sei. Ele desapareceu com o Sirius (N/a: eu não consigo matá-lo, então, por favor, esqueçam o Véu) e nem ao menos me disse onde ia.

- Deve ter sido algo importante.

- Ah! Claro e deixar a mulher de nove meses esperando é completamente aceitável. Seus cabelos rapidamente se tornaram vermelho-sangue.

- Tem razão Tonks! Assim que o virmos castramos aquele lobo sem vergonha. Disse divertido.

- Antipático. Você concorda comigo não é Ginny?

- Eu... Ah! Sim. Você tem razão, esses homens não entendem mesmo. Disse querendo contrariar Draco.

- Hei! Já está me ofendendo.

- Fique quieto aqui você é minoria. Somos perigosas quando estamos zangadas e com fome, mas especialmente quando estamos grávidas. Falou Tonks.

- Estou em perigo. Disse debochado.

- Está mesmo. Disse um sorridente Lupin que acabava de aparatar ao lado de Draco. -Olá, como esta amor? - Perguntou passando a mão na barriga de Tonks.

- Já tive seu filho e ele está indo pra faculdade, fora isso estou muito bem obrigado por perguntar.

- Deixe disso. Estou de volta não é mesmo? Disse abraçando-a por trás.

- Suponho que sim. O que foi fazer?

- Nada importante. Sirius só queria conversar um pouco.

- Onde ele esta?

- Já está vindo.- Disse voltando sua atenção para Draco. E ai rapaz quem é a linda moça ao seu lado?

Tonks, Gina e Draco caíram ao mesmo tempo na gargalhada.

- Disse algo errado?

- Acho que ninguém vai me reconhecer mesmo. Falou Ginny rindo.

- É. Disse Tonks rindo ainda mais da cara de surpresa de Lupin.

- Minha nossa Virgínia!!! Quanto tempo. Você esta lindíssima.

- Acho que eu era muito feia antes. Para causar tanta comoção.

- Não... Não é isso... É que...

- To brincando... Vocês estão ótimos.

- E com muitas saudades suas e de seu pai.

- Eu também. Mas creio que para papai ainda seja difícil ver tudo isso sem lembrar-se de minha mãe.

- E o que está fazendo com esse sem vergonha do Draco? Perguntou para dissipar o clima triste que poderia se instalar.

- Nos encontramos em uma festa do meu pai.

- é isso mesmo, fomos devidamente "apresentados" pelo pai dela. Tudo no maior respeito. Completou Draco.

- Oh! Respeito? Talvez eu deva contar algumas coisinhas a Gina, dizer o quanto você é respeitável.

- Não ouse. E o mais importante onde estão Luna e Rony? Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

Uma mulher jovem apareceu atrás de Draco. Era alta e com longos cabelos loiros. Gina logo a reconheceu.

- Rony está na sala com Harry e Hermione. Estão botando a conversa em dia. E onde está Ginny? Os meninos me disseram que você veio com uma bela companhia e que se chamava Gina. É a nossa ruiva não é mesmo?

- Como vai Luna? Perguntou.

- Ginny? Nossa que saudades eu nem tinha te visto, ando sempre distraída. Desculpe-me.

- não tem problema, minha linda, só gostaria de saber como você está e quando vai fazer uma visita lá em casa?

- Er... Ultimamente não tivemos tempo, por causa do campeonato. Estamos na metade dele, portanto, a família viaja muito.

- entendo. Disse sorrindo.

- Você esta linda Gina. E já vi que está muito bem acompanhada.

- Pois é... Quem diria não é mesmo?! As duas esboçaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Você desapareceu. Luna falou só para a ruiva

- Desculpe, mas acabei me acostumando a ficar afastada. Disse um pouco triste.

- Tudo bem. Certas pessoas também só voltaram a se socializar com os "velhos" amigos há pouco tempo. Porque antes era um esquecimento completo. - Aumentou o tom de voz para alfinetar Draco.

- Como sempre, linguaruda. – O louro revidou.

- Exagerado. Ela replicou afastando-se e gargalhando. Vou chamar o Trio Maravilha.

*******_______*******

Hermione observou-os com certa inveja. Eles pareciam tão felizes enquanto ela parecia uma intrusa naquele mundo.

- Harry eu não acredito que você não reconheceu a Mione.

- Eu não tenho culpa se da última vez em que a vimos ela não era tão gostosa, com todo o respeito Mione. Riu debochado.

- Que isso, Harry. Disse vermelha. Depois desse elogio.

- Desculpe-me a indelicadeza. Disse abraçando-a. Quanto com saudades.

- E por que não me procuraram? Disse levantando-se. Porém esbarrando em Luna

- Olá Hermione. Disse com olhos sonhadores.

- Olá Lu, falou abraçando-a.

- você está lindíssima, assim como Gina. Se isso for um feitiço, por favor, me ensinem!

Ela riu.

- muito obrigada pelo elogio. Disse querendo terminar o assunto pra poder se afastar.

- Mi, eu vim chamar você e, é lógico o resto do Trio Maravilha para verem Thonks.

" _Era tão estranho ouvir aquilo"_ Todos os três pensaram.

- Ok. - Disse por fim a acompanhando e agradecendo mentalmente a Luna por ter chegado e a impedido de ter chorado na frente de seus amigos

*********________********

- Há muito tempo não nos víamos. Disse Lupin ao ver Hermione.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Thonks tudo bem? Sua barriga está linda.

- Você acha mesmo Hermione? A mulher começou a encher os olhos de lágrimas.

- Ah! Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Malfoy! Rony pronunciou ao vê-lo. Como vai?

- Bem. Obrigado.

- Gina? Espantou-se ao vê-la ao lado dele.

- Maninho que saudade! Disse abraçando-o

- Digo o mesmo. O que você ta fazendo com o Malfoy?

- Ele trouxe Mione e eu.

- Então acho que devo te agradecer. - Estendeu a mão a ele. – Você fez algo que sempre quis fazer, mas nunca tive êxito. Muito obrigado.

- E então onde está seu filho? Perguntou Hermione a Rony tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ficou em casa com babá.

- Que pena.

- Vocês não querem beber algo? Perguntou Lupin.

- Seria ótimo. Respondeu Hermione.

- Harry traga alguma bebida para Hermione! - Disse Tonks autoritária. - E para mim traga uma água com gelo. Quer algo Gina?

- Um Bourbon.

- O que está esperando? Declarou pegando num braço de Hermione e no outro de Gina e levando-as para o jardim. Vamos colocar a conversa feminina em dia. E Draco ajude o Harry.

********** . ^ **************

- Ela está bem mandona não é? Disse Harry virando-se para Lupin.

- E piora a cada dia. É a segunda noite que eu durmo no sofá. Suspirou desanimado. Mulheres e seus hormônios.

- Estou ficando seca. Ouviram a voz impaciente de Tonks gritando ao longe.

- Já vou, já vou. - Respondeu Harry. - O escravo aqui já está indo atender as suas vontades.

- Acho bom mesmo. Porque se meu filho nascer com cara de água ou de gelo a culpa vai ser toda sua, Harry Potter. Completou rindo.

Malfoy acompanhou Harry enquanto Lupin, e Rony apenas trocaram risinhos cúmplices.

Quando Harry e Draco voltaram para entregar as bebida. As garotas conversavam animadamente. Resolveram se afastar um pouco dali.

********* . ^ ************

- por que você foi atrás delas? O moreno indagou.

- por que você não foi? Retrucou.

- tive medo da rejeição e vergonha de ver toda a mágoa que causamos.

- eu entendo.

- o que você sentiu quando reviu a Gina?

- aposto que o mesmo de quando você viu a Hermione.

- Elas estão ainda mais lindas do que eu lembrava. Sabe Malfoy, eu tento me dizer todos os dias que foi o mais certo a se fazer... Sabe, afastá-las de nós.

- tivemos nossas razões. Diga-me que não teve medo de ver a Hermione morrer? Que se arrepende de tê-la afastado todo esse tempo em que você recebia ameaças e tentativas de assassinato?

- disso não me arrependo. Mas olho para o Rony e vejo que hoje ele leva a vida que eu queria ter... Ele não teve medo de viver com a Luna.

- nós éramos os alvos Harry. Além do mais Rony teve que perder a amiga e a irmã. Ele também deve se sentir mal com isso. Você acha que ainda há perigo por ai? De repente o loiro se preocupou.

- sempre vai haver. Mas nós não podemos carregar o mundo nas costas pra sempre.

- Cara esse papo está muito meloso. Descontraiu.

- você tem razão. Fico pensando em como fazer as coisas certas pra alcançar o coração dela, mas vejo que já comecei mal. Harry estava obviamente preocupado.

Draco riu.

- não quero perder tempo, Malfoy.

- então não perca.

********------------*********

A temperatura esfriou e todos entraram, exceto uns seis casais que permaneceram dançando no terraço. Harry ficou ao lado de Hermione enquanto os outros tinham obrigado a futura mamãe a entrar para não se resfriar

- Você já vai Rony? Perguntou Hermione quando o ruivo fez menção de se levantar.

- Já Mione. Vou acompanhar Luna, ela já está dormindo em um dos quartos da casa. Mas vê se não desaparece.

- Prometo. Disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau cara. Vemo-nos no próximo jogo dos meninos. Vocês vão, certo?

- Claro.

- Dê um beijo na Luna por mim. Disse Hermione.

- Vou dar.

Depois que Rony partiu tanto Harry quanto Hermione ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio apenas apreciando o ar da noite. As estrelas no céu pareciam mais brilhantes que nunca. Como se os deuses tivessem colocado sobre elas um feitiço para fazê-las ainda mais bonitas.

Agora o único casal que ainda se encontrava no terraço dançando eram Draco e Gina, ambos alheios ao frio que fazia.

- Quer dançar? Perguntou Harry olhando-os.

- Desde quando você dança? Que eu me lembre você odiou o Baile de Primavera.

- Só porque não tinha ninguém interessante para levar comigo.

- Como você é mau... A culpa foi toda sua.- Riu

- E então vamos?

- Claro.

Ele segurou a mão dela e levou-a a pista de dança. Hermione hesitou um pouco estava surpresa com tanta gentileza por parte de Harry.

- Está com frio? Harry Perguntou.

- Um pouco.

- Dançar vai esquecê-la.

Harry a abraçou. Ela relaxou contra aquele peito musculoso, apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos. Num canto escuro, um casal parara de dançar e estava se beijando.

******_________******

- você continua a mesma, minha pequena ruiva.

- já lhe disse Malfoy não sou sua muito menos pequena.

- por que você não quer admitir que me quer da mesma forma que eu te quero?

- porque talvez eu não o deseje da mesma forma.

- e como você me deseja Gina?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, mas o fato dele encostar seus lábios nos dela num gesto totalmente delicado, quase a fez ter um infarto (n/a: como sou exagerada... Ah, mas se o Draquinho pelo menos olhasse pra mim, eu teria um infarto!).

Ele puxou-a um pouco mais para si e aprofundou o beijo. Parecia algo tão natural que ela não demonstrou oposição. Infelizmente, ansiava por aquilo a tempo demais.

*****______******

Hermione olhou para outro lugar enquanto Harry observava o casal por alguns instantes, antes de votar a fita-la com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu os braços cheios de músculos apertá-la. A música acabou e, enquanto algum animado convidado colocava outra, ela se aproveitou da ocasião para tentar escapar dali. Não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria resistir. Não sabia o que pensar nem ao menos o que sentir. Só o que sabia é que não podia ser normal todos aqueles calafrios que só aconteciam quando ele se aproximava.

- Está na hora de eu ir para casa, se incomoda?

- Cansada?

- Um pouco. - Mentiu. - A festa estava maravilhosa, foi uma excelente diversão. Vou chamar Gina.

- Vamos dizer "Boa Noite" a todos e eu te levo ok?

- mas eu vim com eles.

- você quer atrapalhá-los? Perguntou apontando o casal que ainda se beijava.

- não.

- então vamos.

Quando eles entraram todos conversavam alegremente ao redor de um homem moreno e elegante, com uma roupa totalmente preta, cabelos milimetricamente bagunçados e sorriso extremamente sexy e que parecia animadíssimo falando sobre alguma novidade que acabara de descobrir.

- Sirius! Exclamou Hermione feliz em revê-lo.

- Olá Hermione. Quanto tempo. Disse sorridente ao vê-los entrando.

- Mione. Comentou feliz a mulher que estava ao lado dele.

- Professora Mcgonagall que saudades. Correu e a abraçou.

- Você está muito bem, criança.

- Por que não foram lá fora? Perguntou se desvencilhando do abraço e os encarando com curiosidade.

- Não quisemos atrapalhar. Vocês pareciam tão absortos um com o outro que temíamos nem sermos notados. Zombou Sirius.

Todos riram e Hermione ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Gina.

- Sirius... Disse envergonhada.

- E você Harry como está? Disse virando-se para o moreno que apenas observava tudo com um ar divertido.

- Muito bem. Já fazia tempo que não o via.

- Isso porque você deixou de ir me ver. Disse com ar magoado.

- Desculpe. É que andei ocupado.

- Ta vendo Mione o que eu tenho que agüentar? Disse o moreno mais velho secando uma lágrima imaginária dos olhos.

- Tadinho Harry. Você não devia fazer isso com ele. Disse rindo ao perceber o quanto aquilo soava estranho.

- Era só que me faltava vocês me transformarem no vilão da historia. Disse indignado.

- E esse ingrato quase nunca vai me visitar. Deixa esse pobre velho que está à beira da morte sozinho e sem noticias por semanas. Eu não sei como eu agüento Hermione. Às vezes é tão difícil. Disse fazendo-se de sofrido.

- Que coisa feia Harry! Exclamou fingindo-se de indignada.

- Eu te liguei semana passada. Suspirou balançando a cabeça.

- Pra dizer que tinha reencontrado a Hermione e foi só.

- Pra dizer o que? Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Que tinha...

- Deixa de ser linguarudo. Eu apenas comentei algo a respeito.

- Mas você me pareceu tão excit...

- Com licença, mas nos temos que ir. Interrompeu-o Harry com um evidente mal humor.

- Eu disse algo errado? Perguntou Sirius especulativo.

- Não imagine. Falou sarcástico.

- ele só ficou sem graça por ter tido o segredo revelado. Contrapôs Gina adentrando o recinto com o Malfoy ao seu lado.

- eu... Não... Ah! Deixem-me em paz. Retrucou nervoso.

- é uma jóia esse menino não é mesmo. Disse Draco de forma irritante.

- sempre é agradável ouvir sua opinião Molfoy, principalmente quando não se dá à mínima importância para ela. Comentou Harry irônico.

- Oh! Potter já está começando a perder a esportiva?

- nunca. Eu considero um verdadeiro prazer perder meu tempo com você.

- e...

- vocês dois querem fazer o favor de parar. Disse Gina revirando os olhos.

Hermione, no entanto estava mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos confusos, sua mente parecia querer trabalhar a mil por hora.

_"Será que eu ouvi direito? Ele ficou feliz ao me reencontrar? Não. Você está imaginando coisas. Ele provavelmente só deve ter comentado algo com o Sirius por educação. Sim com certeza foi isso"_ dizia Hermione para si própria, alheia a discussão que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Quando ouviu a voz de Tonks e Lupin falando com ela.

- Obrigado pela presença. Espero vê-la logo. Disseram Tonks e Lupin.

- Faça Harry te levar para almoçar comigo. Disse Gina. Que tal no sábado?

- Entrarei em contato. - Hermione prometeu.- Obrigado a todos.

- Entrarei em contato? - Harry repetiu assim que entraram no carro. - Não quer almoçar com ela?

- Achei que você já estaria enjoado de sair comigo.

- Só não passo na sua casa se achar que não vai se divertir.

- Tudo bem. Sempre adoro sair com a Gina

- Está cansada? Draco perguntou quando deu a partida no carro.

- Não, tive uma bela noite.

- Quer ir direto para casa? Ou posso te convidar para um drink?

- Isso está se tornando um habito.

- Alguma objeção?

-Perdão. Mas creio que amanhã devo acordar cedo pra trabalhar, portanto, dessa vez não dá

Quando chegaram a casa dela, Draco desligou o motor do carro, soltando o cinto de segurança. Passou a mão no rosto de Gina observando-a por alguns segundos. Ela ficou preocupada, pois o olhar era vago e indiferente, apesar do toque em sua pele ser caloroso.

Então ele se inclinou e sem hesitar beijou-a. Passou o dedo pelos lábios delicados e a beijou mais uma vez. Gina acariciou-lhe o rosto. Draco deslizou os dedos pela bochecha dela.

- Boa noite Ginny.

- Boa noite.

E saiu do carro. Estava abalada com a enorme paixão que sentira naquele beijo. Se beijos se tornassem um hábito estaria em perigo.

Fim do Capitulo VIII.

Notas da Drik:

Olá meninas, quanto tempo que eu não apareço por aqui rsrsrsrsrs!!! Tenho um bom motivo dessa vez... EU PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR!!!!!!!! Eu tava tão nervosa esperando o resultado que não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no dia em que sairia o resultado... Por isso me desculpem a demora do capitulo!

Agora as reviews:

**camila townes****: **oi menina... Eu não sei se você prestou atenção no primeiro capitulo... Mas lá diz algumas coisas sobre o draquinho que vão te ajudar a entender um pouco mais... Mas não se preocupe ele vai aprontar algo digno de um Malfoy... Não que eu goste disso, é que é realmente necessário e ele pode ser considerado bipolar sim rsrsrsrsrsrs é brincadeira! Ele talvez só seja alguém que não sabe lidar direito com alguns aspectos de sua vida... Brigada por continuar acompanhando!

**Lari Diggory****: **Oi... Que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado... E muito obrigada mesmo... Ansiosa pra festa?! Aiaiaiaiaia! Espero não ter frustrado suas expectativas. Eu pus um pouco de H/ H em homenagem a Anna Jully Potter! E teve um terno beijo entre o Draco e a Gina... Mas não se preocupe esse clima romântico demais está com seus dias contados!!!!

**Oraculo****: **Cara, eu sou tua fã... Sério mesmo... E ainda bem que você gostou do capitulo porque eu não tinha ido muito com a cara dele... hehehehehehe! Esse clima pra cima talvez não dure muito tempo... Mas, por favor, não desista da fic... Ela vai continuar fofa, mas digamos que talvez um pouco mais "sensual" hehehehehehehe!!! E, por favor, continue "Abstinência" minha fic favorita de Jacob e Leah e de Twilight... Eu amo esse casal por sua causa, a sua fic é demais!****

**Karol Kinomoto****: **Está ai o seu Harryzão hehehhehehehe! Eu pensei que você já soubesse quem era o Marc, ainda bem que eu não te contei mais nada! ^ ^ Ah! Tadinho do Marc e da Mi, eles não podiam ficar sozinhos... Mas não sei o que acontece agora com o Marc... A Mione achou o Harry dela... Mas não vamos ficar triste pelo Marc já que ele sempre terá a Gina, e isso é fato!**  
**

**Veronica D. M.****: **Ai que felicidade saber que você se sente curiosa sobre essa fic... O assunto é muito sério... Esse que envolve a Gina, o Marc e a Mione... É um segredo muito sério e que foi revelado faz pouco tempo... Ai vai uma dica pra você: o caráter do Sr. Weasley está muito diferente dos livros. Hehehehehehe! Se precisar de mais uma dica peça... Nos próximos capítulos esse segredo terá que vir a tona.

Valeu meninas e a todos os que lêem a fic!


	9. Encontro com o Destino

**Capitulo IX : Encontro com o destino**

Nos dias que se seguiram Draco não voltou a contatar Virgínia, parecia que os dias que eles haviam passado nada tinham significado para o rapaz.

_ "E provavelmente não significou mesmo"._ Pensou um pouco desolada. "_Burra e o que você pensou? Que ele gostava de você? É mais ingênua do que se pode imaginar ele provavelmente só queria se divertir as suas custas"_.

- e conseguiu.- Balbuciou em um tom quase inaudível.

Já fazia mais de uma semana que ela nem ao menos tinha noticias de Draco, parecia que ele havia desaparecido mais uma vez da face da terra. Fora para o almoço com Harry e Hermione e sentiu-se feliz em ver que tinha se tornado uma vela para os dois, só não sabia como Marc iria reagir à novidade... Bem, não cabia a ela contar, e sim a Hermione.

As coisas acabaram entrando na rotina novamente.

Os dias passaram e cada vez mais ela sentia falta daquele "_Grande Idiota_" pensou para si mesma.

Por que ele tinha que voltar para a sua vida? Ela já havia se acostumado a viver longe daquilo tudo. Havia se acostumado a viver longe dele. E isso sim havia sido a parte mais difícil de enfrentar nesses últimos anos. Não que ela fosse apaixonada por ele na escola.

Não, isso definitivamente ela não era (continue pensando assim... quem sabe você realmente se engana!!! hehehe), mas foi um golpe muito duro toda aquela indiferença e frieza que ele a tratou antes de desaparecer de sua vida. Agora dez anos depois ele volta tentando tirar a paz que ela tanto havia lutado para conseguir.

- e conseguiu gloriosamente. Disse sarcasticamente para si mesma lembrando-se das brigas que ambos sempre travavam.

*. ^

Estava uma bela manha naquele dia. O sol brilhava alto no céu, uma brisa fresca soprava em seu rosto e balançava seus longos cabelos enquanto ela parava no meio da calçada para olhar para as nuvens do azul infinito. Automaticamente levou a mão aos olhos tentando se proteger dos intensos raios solares.

Até mesmo o maldito sol fazia ela se lembrar daquele beijo. Mas afinal o que tem o sol a ver com o beijo?

Simples o calor dos lábios e do corpo de Draco com certeza se comparavam aos raios de sol que ardiam nos seus olhos, à única diferença era que a presença de Draco ardia em seu corpo.

Caminhou lentamente pelas ruas da movimentada Londres, os carros aos poucos tomavam as ruas e causavam congestionamentos quilométricos. Todos queriam estar com as suas famílias no horário de almoço. Ela, no entanto...

- Marc! Cheguei! - Anunciou ao entrar na loja.

- olá, doçura como foi seu dia? Perguntou com carinho.

- doçura? Perguntou desconfiada.

- não gostou? Indagou interessado.

- não é isso... Você só se torna mais carinhoso quando quer alguma coisa.

- nossa que mulher mais desconfiada! Eu nem posso agradar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida?

- agora sim eu to preocupada o que é que você quer?

-te pedir dois favorzinhos. Disse com cara de inocente.

- sei. O que é?

- bom primeiro eu queria saber se você pode me ajudar aqui na loja por uns tempos. Eu tive que demitir dois vendedores ontem e to sem pessoal.

- mas eu ainda to em aula. E no trabalho eu ainda não tive férias, vai ser um pouco difícil.

- eu sei, mas eu prometo que não vai ser por mais que dias. E vai ser só no período da tarde. Além do mais na faculdade de publicidade você só vai pra dizer que não falta a aula porque eu sei que você já terminou de preencher a grade de notas há muito tempo.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu te ajudo. Mas só por alguns dias mesmo viu mocinho?

- isso é ótimo. Disse beijando-lhe o rosto.

- e o segundo pedido?

- quero saber se você não quer sair pra jantar no Montreal?

- o que? Ta maluco. Nós não podemos papai não iria gostar disso. E você sabe o quanto de gente conhecida sempre janta lá?!

- você sabe muito bem que não ligo para o Arthur quer.

- não fale assim ele...

- tudo bem. Suspirou interrompendo-a.- E então?

- exatamente para que seria esse jantar?

- mera casualidade. Um encontro entre dois bons amigos.

- mas nós somos mais que bons amigos nós somos...

- eu sei, mas as pessoas não sabem disso. E ele ainda não quer que elas saibam não é mesmo? Prefere manter tudo em segredo. É por isso que nós nunca podemos aparecer juntos em lugares muito freqüentados como o Montreal.

- é só o jeito dele. Você vai ver tudo vai dar certo.

- às vezes eu acho que você é o único pontinho de luz que existe em toda essa escuridão que se resume a minha vida.

- não fale assim. Eu te proíbo. Você tem que ter fé.

- não sou tão otimista quanto você.

- pois então deixe que eu serei por nós dois.

- eu sei disso e, é por isso que eu ainda acredito no futuro.

- está combinado então.- Disse abraçando-o para lhe dar forças.

- o que?

- o jantar, oras. Quando vai ser?

- que tal sexta à noite?

- perfeito. Vai me pegar lá em casa?

- acho melhor irmos direto da loja.

- não quer vê-lo não é mesmo?

- ele quer me ver?

- sabe que sim.

- acho que não. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Já almoçou?

- ainda não. Estou faminta.

- hehehe. Ah, não brinca! Vou pedir a comida.

- bobo!!!

Ela corria pela rua em direção ao ponto de ônibus, o caixa da loja havia demorado mais para ser fechado do que ela tinha imaginado e se não corresse logo para casa não iria conseguir chegar a tempo para tomar banho e ir ajudar Laura com o jantar.

Estava ofegante quando conseguiu alcançar o ônibus que já estava de partida. Levou instintivamente a mão ao peito tentando controlar a respiração. Enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos e olhava a noite que já começava a cair através do vidro da janela.

- só você mesmo Virgínia Weasley pra sempre estar na correria.

- como? Perguntou uma voz de alguém que acabava de sentar ao seu lado

- Oh! Desculpe-me, só estava falando comigo mesma. Disse dando um carismático sorriso a senhora que acabara sentar ao seu lado.

- é muito bom colocarmos os pensamentos em ordem, e para isso não há nada melhor como o céu para nos acalmar. Disse olhando-a com interesse.

- concordo. O céu exerce um fascínio sobre mim que às vezes nem mesmo eu consigo explicar.

- isso porque ele tem uma magia única. Você acredita em magia minha querida?

- mais do que a senhora possa imaginar. - Disse observando-a de canto de olho.

- você gostaria de saber a sorte minha criança?- Perguntou com os olhos brilhando. - Eu vejo que você está preocupada com alguma coisa. Quem sabe essa velha senhora não possa te ajudar?

- desculpe, mas eu não acredito muito nessas coisas. Acho que não seria justo nós termos o nosso destino escrito sem nem ao menos termos o direito de escolher o melhor caminho pra trilharmos. A senhora me entende?

- entendo. Mas a verdade é que você tem medo de se ver excluída novamente da vida de alguém não é mesmo querida?

Gina levou um enorme susto com as palavras da gentil senhora que estava sentada ao seu lado. _Como ela poderia saber? _Logo o susto deu lugar a um imenso fascínio, enquanto mirava fixamente à senhora.

- me dê sua mão. Pediu gentilmente a senhora.

A ruiva a estendeu um pouco hesitante. A senhora, no entanto apenas pegou na delicada mão da menina e passou gentilmente o dedo pela palma de sua mão como se estivesse lendo com os dedos as linhas e cada traço.

- vejo um grande potencial em você minha querida.

_"As videntes sempre dizem isso para aqueles que querem enganar_" pensou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios lembrando-se da sua antiga professora de adivinhação. Porém esse sumiu completamente dos seus lábios quando a mulher continuou.

- você deixou muito para trás. Parte de si mesma eu diria e com o tempo todo esse potencial vai se perder se não for trabalhado.

- eu sei. Mas não há muito que eu possa fazer. - Disse dando uma gargalhada nervosa.

- você está enganada. Há sempre uma escolha. Eu posso te dizer o que eu vejo para um possível futuro, mas não posso dizer o que vai acontecer caso você tome outras decisões. Cada futuro é feito pelas decisões que você toma agora no presente. Basta uma decisão diferente e tudo o que eu vejo não servira mais para nada.

- nós fazemos nosso próprio destino não é mesmo?

- exatamente. Mas eu devo lhe avisar que é muito difícil mudar o futuro, apenas os fortes são capazes de fazê-lo.

-e o que mais você vê? Perguntou com interesse.

- vejo você sendo perseguida por um homem de cabelos loiros. É ele quem te completa, mas no destino de vocês existe muito sofrimento. Vários espinhos vão atravessar seu coração antes que você possa ser feliz. A mulher deixou uma fina lagrima cair pelo canto de seu olho enquanto levantava a vista da mão de Gina e a encarava docemente. Você vai ter que ser forte minha querida. O que o destino lhe reserva não vai ser nada fácil. Apenas não desista.

- quem é esse homem? Eu o conheço ou é um estranho? Perguntou apesar de intimamente já saber a resposta.

- há pessoas que agente encontra nos sonhos. Pessoas que são estranhas sem serem desconhecidas. Esse homem é um conhecido seu, mas ao mesmo tempo é completamente estranho e é isso o que vai te fazer sofrer.

- não o conhecer?

- esperar que ele seja como era antes. As pessoas mudam. Cabe a nós aceitá-las e derreter aos poucos o gelo que se instalou em seu coração. Esse homem já sofreu demais e vai te fazer sofrer também. Essa sombra que eu vejo nos seus olhos é outra coisa. Agora cabe a você escolher que caminho tomar.

- você não pode me dizer algo mais interessante? Perguntou Gina com um sorriso irônico.- Aquela conversa já estava começando a afetá-la.

- Há algo mais interessante do que os segredos do coração?

- eu não sei do que você esta falando. Eu não conheço loiro nenhum. - Mentiu (descaradamente). E puxou sua mão abruptamente.

A mulher olhou carinhosamente para a expressão nervosa de Gina.

- Pronto! Agora eu afastei esse tal de homem com cabelos loiros da minha vida.- Completou esfregando nervosamente uma mão na outra.

- não minha criança. Não afastou. Você pode fugir por algum tempo, mas o destino sempre vem atrás de você. Foi assim que você o reencontrou não é mesmo?

-eu... Eu... Não sei do que você esta falando.- Disse levantando-se bruscamente e fazendo sinal para o ônibus parar.

Antes que ela se afastasse mais a senhora pegou gentilmente seu pulso e a encarou nos olhos.

- você não vai poder fugir para sempre. Eu sei que você já sofreu. Mas o melhor agora é enfrentar o futuro. Você não deveria ir atrás desse homem. Mas eu sei que você irá. - Disse gentilmente. - A propósito minha criança, sua magia é muito forte use-a para te guiar no momento em que você enxergar apenas escuridão.

Virgínia voltou-se com nervosismo para a saída do ônibus. As palavras da mulher martelando em sua cabeça.

"_**Você não deveria ir atrás desse homem. Mas eu sei que você irá**_".

Eu jamais iria atrás de um presunçoso como aquele.

"_**Vários espinhos vão atravessar seu coração antes que você possa ser feliz**_."

Mas isso também significa que eu vou ser feliz não é mesmo?

"_**Tudo**_ _**depende das suas escolha**_s"

E como eu posso saber que escolha certa a toma  
Quem passou pela vida em branca nuvem  
E em plácido repouso adormeceu...  
Quem não sentiu o frio da desgraça.  
Quem passou pela vida e não sofreu...  
Foi espectro de homem, não foi homem,  
Só passou pela vida, não viveu...

(Francisco Otaviano)

Fim do Capitulo IX

N/a: aiaiaiaiiaiaia meninas... O draquinho nem apareceu nesse capitulo. Cadê ele? Quem era a vidente? Por que o Sr. Weasley não gosta que o Marc e a Gina se encontrem em lugares públicos? Cadê o novo capitulo de Beijos de Fogo? Por que a autora não atualiza com muita freqüência? Qual o segredo do universo? Por que os líquidos podem se tornar gotas? Alguém quer fazer meu trabalho sobre a proporção divina?

Enfim, todas essas são dúvidas essências e que não querem calar... Se vocês quiserem me ajudar a solucionar essas incógnitas deixem reviews com as suas teorias... hehehehehehhe!!!

Agora as reviews, que fazem meus dias mais felizes:

**Lari SL****: **Brigada... Eu estou muita feliz, apesar de já ter milhões de trabalhos e provas...  Esse capítulo eu considero um divisor de águas da fic, porque a partir de agora muita coisa vai acontecer, algumas coisas boas e outras nem tanto... Espero que você goste desse capitulo, ele não tem muita ação, mas eu particularmente, gosto da vidente.

**camila townes****: **eu ri pacas do teu comentário... Também achei nada haver da Gina falar que estaria em risco eu estaria dando pulinhos de felicidade...

**Karol Kinomoto****: **nossa... Fiquei até com medo... Mas está ai o capitulo, acho que não deu tempo de seus filhos irem pra faculdade... heheheheheheheeh!

**Oraculo****: **nossa que coisa boa, eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém que você vai postar dois capítulos de Abstinência... hehehehehehehehe! Então, eu até cortei a parte H/H em consideração a sua pessoa, eu realmente não sei se a Mione vai mesmo terminar com o Harry porque eu não sei como o Marc vai suportar tal situação... Eu estou em dúvidas aiaiaiiaiaiaaia....

**Veronica D. M.****: **oi menina, eu espero que você ainda leia essa fic apesar das minhas demoras em atualizá-la... O segredo é sério, pelo menos na minha opinião. Vai ter um capitulo bem engraçado envolvendo o Draco, a Gina e o Marc... Entretanto, mais tarde você vai ver que esse triangulo nunca poderia e poderá acontecer... Há um outro personagem que realmente poderia acarretar algum problema para o Draco mas não o Marc... Hahahhahahaha vou me calar, já falei demais!


	10. Srta Perfeição: amada ou odiada?

**Capitulo X: Senhorita perfeição: amada ou odiada?**

Virgínia nem ao menos conseguiu jantar naquele dia e ao chegar em casa trancou-se no seu quarto e só reapareceu no dia seguinte porque realmente tinha que acabar uma matéria no jornal e ajudar Marc na loja. Ela tinha vontade de sumir. Esquecer todos os problemas com Draco que pairavam sobre a sua cabeça ou pior pairavam sobre seu coração.

- Eu sou uma completa estúpida mesmo... Riu gostosamente.

Depois de se arrumar desceu para o café da manhã que Laura já havia preparado. Ela sempre era a última a ir dormir e a primeira a levantar e colocar tudo em ordem.

- bom dia! Cumprimentou a menina assim que desceu as escadas e viu Laura saindo da cozinha.

- Bom dia querida! Dormiu bem?

- Ah! Sim claro. Muito bem. Mentiu ( n/a: _isso já ta virando costume_)

- fiquei preocupada. Ontem você não jantou. Está se sentindo bem?

- estou sim. Só estava muito cansada ontem (_que desculpa mais esfarrapada_)

- eu não sei como você agüenta essa sua carga horária isso sim. Eu provavelmente já teria enlouquecido.

- não é tão difícil depois que você se acostuma. E papai já acordou?

- hoje ele madrugou e foi direto para o escritório no centro da cidade. Acho que só vem para o jantar. E você vem almoçar?

- infelizmente não. Prometi dar uma ajudinha para o Marc e vou almoçar essa semana lá na loja dele.

- e como ele está?

- bem, ou melhor, ele está levando as coisas. Você sabe que ele não aceita as decisões do papai. Ele queria dizer tudo logo de uma vez e parar com esses segredinhos.

- seria o melhor, mas nunca vi um homem tão cabeça dura como seu pai.

- bom não adianta nós discutirmos isso agora. Eu tenho que ir ou minha editora vai me matar.

- não vai tomar café?

- tomo no caminho. Disse pegando uma torrada e saindo correndo em direção a porta de entrada. Tchau!!!

- até mais tarde.

- Ah! Se me ligarem fale que...que...que eu sai da cidade e que você não tem nem idéia de quando eu vou voltar.

- nossa, por que tudo isso?

- apenas faça o que estou pedindo. Não quero falar com certas pessoas.

- tudo bem então.

"_Como se ele fosse me ligar_" pensou com o semblante magoado.

****___****

- Você está atrasada Weasley. Dizia uma voz irritada que estava sentada atrás de uma enorme mesa de mogno preta em uma suntuosa sala de escritório que ficava no último andar de um antigo prédio.

- desculpe Lhaila, mas eu não consegui pegar o primeiro ônibus que vinha para cá.

- não me interessa. Eu quero produtividade e não desculpas.

- falta pouco pra mim fechar aquele bloco de matérias. Hoje mesmo eu te entrego.

- acho bom mesmo. Não é porque que você é considerada a melhor desse setor que vai levar vantagem em cima dos outros. Além do mais suas matéria de uns tempos para cá tem caído muito de qualidade.

- desculpe! Mas isso não é verdade. Elas continuam as mesmas. Eu jamais entregaria um trabalho que não valesse à pena.

- pois para mim você perdeu parte da sua essência. Eu quero algo grande. E ultimamente você só tem me trazido casos insignificantes. Desse jeito não tem condição.

- o que você quer? Fofocas desprezíveis sobre a vida de celebridades?

- claro que sim. Barraco vende minha querida, quanto mais sujo o passado mais interessante se torna o presente. É isso o que o leitor quer saber, todos os podres de seus tão "intocáveis" e supostamente "perfeitos" ídolos.

- pensei que nossa função fosse passar informação.

- não minha querida essa é a versão infantil do jornalismo. Nós vivemos em um mundo selvagem. Dominado pela ganância e cobiça as coisas do próximo e saber que aqueles que tem mais do que a gente também pode ter a vida transformada em lixo nos torna mais humanos.

- você quer dizer mais doentes não é mesmo?

- interprete como quiser. Apenas me traga uma grande historia. Ou isso ou rua.

- sendo gentil desse jeito não tem como eu não entender.

- não me interessa o que você acha. Apenas faça. Agora volte para a sua mesa e comece a trabalhar.

- com licença. Pediu se retirando da sala da sua editora chefe.

******______********

Ela odiava o modo como a sua chefe brincava com a vida das pessoas. Tudo para ela era motivo para escândalo. Ninguém tinha o direito à vida aprovada se não tivesse uma historia triste e interessante para se contar aos leitores. Exploração selvagem dos problemas alheios era o que melhor definia o que o jornal fazia agora. O sensacionalismo barato valia à pena. Esse era o lema de sua editora: o que não gera escândalo não promove lucro e nós (jornalistas) temos o dever de sugar até a última gota de informação possível para assim criar um verdadeiro caos sensacionalista.

- e ai a chefinha tá brava? Ela tava bufando e destilando veneno para todos os lados antes de você chegar. Comentou um rapaz alto de cabelos pretos e intensos olhos azuis que acabara de sentar na beira da mesa de Gina.

Ela nem ao menos levantou os olhos para encarar o jovem que a observava descontraidamente.

- o de sempre Paul. Disse dando de ombros e finalmente levantando a cabeça para encará-lo. Ela só quer mais produtividade da minha parte.

- e isso porque você é quem produz a maioria das matérias que são editadas. Acho que ela acabou se acostumando a te explorar. Ninguém aqui trabalha tanto quanto você. Por que você atura tudo isso?

- é meu trabalho.

- você é muito profissional.

- talvez esse seja meu defeito não é mesmo?

- definitivamente.

- hehehehe! Você não tem nada para fazer não?

- nossa se tava querendo me dispensar era só falar.

- chato. Não é isso e você sabe disso. Onde esta Amy?

- demitida.

- o que?! Exclamou perplexa.

- ela não entregou a matéria dela e a Lhaila simplesmente colocou ela no olho da rua.

- o poder subiu a cabeça daquela mulher.

- que cabeça?

- tem razão. Dúvido profundamente que tenha algo a ser perdido dentro daquela caixa craniana.

- hahahaha. Gargalhou Paul com vontade. Vou apressar o pessoal da redação. Disse se levantando de cima da mesa de Gina.

- Ah! Por favor, pede para me mandarem as matérias para impressão antes das nove. OK?

- claro.

Paul começou a atravessar as inúmeras estandes com mesas que ficavam dispostas na imensa sala de informação e edição de matéria.

Ele realmente conseguia melhorar o humor da menina com o seu carisma, até mesmo o seu mordaz sarcasmo fazia com que a sua personalidade se tornasse ainda mais interessante. Era uma das poucas pessoas que podia chamar de amigo.

- ora, ora quem diria que a Weasley perfeita estaria encrencada? Ainda não foi demitida queridinha? Uma voz feminina e venenosa perguntou.

- caso você seja cega e não esteja me vendo trabalhando não eu não fui demitida.

- pois deve ser muito bom ser a protegida do chefe, já que nem mesmo a Lhaila pode te tocar. Ou será que você é mais que isso?

- deixe essas insinuações estúpidas guardadas para você mesma Sherry eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

- eu suponho que tenha mesmo. Ou pelo menos finge que tem.

- olha aqui Sherry eu até admito que você não goste de mim

- te odeie. A loura aguada corrigiu.

- que seja. Mas eu não te dou o direito de criticar o meu trabalho.

- cuidado Weasley as coisas mudam e eu ainda vou te humilhar, basta uma oportunidade e eu vou te machucar onde mais te dói.

- por quê? Por que tanto ódio por mim?

- você não sabe mesmo?

- não.

- você sempre teve tudo o que queria. Nunca precisou trabalhar pelo seu sustento, nasceu em berço de ouro e ainda por cima tem uma inteligência superior a qualquer um de nós. Você chama isso de justiça? Pois eu acho que você já teve demais. Eu sempre lutei e nunca consegui ter metade do que você tem. Sujeitei-me aos mais variados tipos de humilhações para chegar até aqui e quando eu penso que teria alguma chance de melhorar de vida você aparece e me transforma em uma pessoa obsoleta. Você sabe o que é isso?

Virgínia estava perplexa com tudo aquilo. Se ela ao menos soubesse um terço de como tinha sida sua vida não falaria tantas asneiras.

- eu..eu.. não sabia.

-ah! Mas é claro que não sabia. A srt. Perfeita não se importa com os outros que estão ao seu redor. Sempre fria e arrogante. Tem que ser a melhor em tudo não é mesmo? Não importa quantos sonhos você destrua para chegar aos seus objetivos. Já pensou em quantas pessoas você tirou a chance de trabalhar por causa dessa mania de querer fazer tudo sozinha?

- páre, por favor;

- parar? Eu nem ao menos comecei. Dúvido que você tivesse amigos na escola. Não! ninguém seria louco o suficiente para ficar perto de você e correr o risco de ser esmagado por essa sua ambição desenfreada. Coitado daquele que te amar, pois este vai estar condenado a viver na sua sombra assim como todas as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Você não quer deixar ninguém brilhar mais do que você. E é por isso que eu não só te odeio, mas te desprezo profundamente. Srt perfeição. Dizia Sherry muito alterada e quase gritando para que todos na redação ouvissem.

Ninguém mais naquela imensa sala estava prestando atenção no seu trabalho, todos tinham a atenção voltada para aquela calorosa briga que acontecia no canto mais afastado da imensa sala de redação.

- você..você... É... Indagava Sherry com raiva nos olhos.

- eu pararia ai se fosse você.

Todos se viraram imediatamente para a voz masculina que vinha da entrada da redação. Todos prenderam a respiração ao ver a figura altiva daquele homem olhando com fúria para a mulher que bravejava ofensas a Virginia.

Sherry congelou ao ouvir os passos do dono daquela voz tão fria e seca. Ele caminhou lentamente sendo seguido apenas pelos olhares curiosos dos funcionários.

**Fim do Capitulo X:**

Oi meninas... Finalmente um capitulo novo, ehn?!!! Será o nosso Draquinho o defensor da Gininha????? Uhhhh!!! Isso são cenas para o próximo capitulo * . ^

Pois é, a Gina está comendo o pão que o diabo amassou!!!! Tadinha dela! Essa Sherry é uma invejosa categórica... E ela e a Lhaila ainda vão aprontar pra ruivinha...

Eu prometo não demorar a postar um novo capitulo! É que a faculdade tá me matando, tenho provas dia sim dia não, nem mais as minhas madrugadas eu tenho pra escrever as minhas adoradas fics!

Agora as reviews:

**Veronica D.M. **: desculpe a demora em atualizar mas prometo que o proximo não demora a sair... Pois é... O Marc ainda é uma incognita, mas não se preocupe esse relacionamento entre ele e a Gina não poderia prejudicar jamais a relação entre o Draco e a Gina. Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews elas me fazem continuar a postar e alegram os meus dias!

**Lari SL : **oiiii! Realmente eles vão demorar a ser felizes, ou talvez a perceber que a felicidade que existia entre eles era demasiadamente importante para ambos... Mas isso são cenas dos próximos capitulos hehehehehhehee!!!! Realmente creio que eles vão amadurecer bastante! Vc tem razão quanto a isso, eles terão atitudes bem imaturas e tomara que aprendam com seus erros! Valeu pela review... Elas me animam a escrever mais e mais, de fato a sua review me inspirou a fazer um capitulo!Valeu mesmo!

**Oráculo: **eu sempre me divirto lendo as suas reviews... Heehehehehehe! Não se preocupe eu não farei a fic H/H. Eu falei com a dona da fic e ela concordou com vc e comigo... Só não posso falar ainda com quem a Mione vai acabar, mas aceito sugestões... Hahahahahaaa! A Anna falou que gostaria de vê-la com o Marc. O que vc acha? O Draquinho tá sumido mesmo... Por isso que vou postar um novo capitulo em breve estou com saudades demais dele hahahahhahah!

**Karol Kinomoto: **hahahaahahahahahha!!! Engraçadinha vc ehn?!!!! Eu sei que voce sabe, mas não pode contar ainda... Por favor! A vidente é meio assustadora mesmo.... Mas era pra dar um ar de mistério hahahahahhahaah!!! Valeu pela review e eu que o diga: POR FAVOR atualize logo "Dez passos para conseguir uma boa impressão". To esperando menina! Hahhahahahaahhaa

Muito obrigada e todos que acompanham a fic!

Bjos!

Drik Phelton e Anna Jully Potter!


	11. Se cuide Malfoy, a fila pode andar!

_**Capítulo XI: Se cuide Malfoy, pois a fila dela pode andar!**_

_- parar? Eu nem ao menos comecei. Duvido que você tivesse amigos na escola. Não ninguém seria louco o suficiente para ficar perto de você e correr o risco de ser esmagado por essa sua ambição desenfreada. Coitado daquele que te amar, pois esse vai estar condenado a viver na sua sombra assim como todas as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Você não quer deixar ninguém brilhar mais do que você. E é por isso que eu não só te odeio, mas te desprezo profundamente. Srta perfeição. Dizia Sherry muito alterada e quase gritando para que todos na redação ouvissem.___

_Ninguém mais naquela imensa sala estava prestando atenção no seu trabalho, todos tinham a atenção voltada para aquela calorosa briga que acontecia no canto mais afastado da imensa sala de redação.___

_- você... Você... É...- Indagava Sherry com raiva nos olhos.___

_- eu pararia ai se fosse você._

Todos se viraram imediatamente para a voz masculina que vinha da entrada da redação. As pessoas prenderam a respiração ao ver a figura altiva daquele homem olhando com fúria para a mulher que bravejava ofensas a Virgínia.

Sherry congelou ao ouvir os passos do dono daquela voz tão fria e seca. Ele caminhou lentamente sendo seguido apenas pelos olhares curiosos dos funcionários.

- algum problema aqui senhorita Weasley?

- Não... Não... não. SR. Roth esta tudo certo.

- por que tanta gritaria?

- Sherry estava apenas me mostrando seu ponto de vista. – Ela respondia calmamente apesar de seu rosto vermelho.

Sherry a olhou com um olhar de fúria. "Como ela ousava ainda bancar uma de vítima inocente e boazinha?"

- não preciso de sua ajuda menina. Disse ferozmente. Deixe sua compaixão para quem a queira.

Gina apenas abaixou o rosto. Realmente não tinha idéia de que era tão odiada.

- tome cuidado com as suas palavras Srt. Pattenger. Disse Roth. Agora voltem todos aos seus trabalhos. Completou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que todos continuassem o trabalho. Isso inclui você também Sherry. Trabalho agora.

- humf! Soltou um suspiro furioso e saiu de perto de ambos.

- quanto a você Gina. - Disse em um tom mais carinhoso. - Vamos a minha sala.

- sim senhor. Assentiu desolada.

Eles caminharam pelo corredor sendo seguidos pelos olhos atentos de todos. Até que dobraram o corredor da sala do Sr. Kyan Roth, o dono do jornal.

- e então o que foi tudo aquilo? Perguntou retirando o paletó e colocando-o sobre a cadeira.

- apenas ouvi mais do que gostaria. – A mulher corou.

- não ligue! Ela tem muita inveja de você.

- não, o que ela sente por mim é ódio. Puro ódio e desprezo.

- se voe queria ser amada deveria ter escolhido outra profissão. Ser jornalista significa ter inimigos, já que muitas vezes as matéria que publicamos prejudicam outras pessoas.

- eu sei. Mas não pensei que seria tão difícil assim. Disse se sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa de vidro do seu chefe.

Aquele era o maior escritório de todo o andar. Possuía uma janela de vidro que ocupava toda uma parede e lhes dava uma bela visão de toda a cidade e seus imensos arranha céu. Ela desviou o olhar de seus próprios pés e encarou as costas de Roth que admirava a paisagem através da imensa janela.

- o que eu posso fazer Kyan? Não agüento mais.

- o que você tem? Não é mais a mesma. Suas matérias perderam a qualidade e a única coisa que eu consigo ver são palavras escritas sem nenhuma emoção. Um texto sem valor. Acredito que até mesmo a Lhaila já tenha percebido isso.

- mas... Eu sei. Disse resignando-se. Vou melhorar. Nem que eu tenha que...

- o que?

- não sei. Mas eu vou voltar a ser como antes prometo. Só estou um pouco confusa.

- eu não me importo com os meios e sim com os fins. Não me importa o que você tenha que fazer eu quero a minha Virgínia de volta.

- ela vai voltar. Prometo. Disse levantando-se e caminhando em direção a porta.

- espere.

A ruiva parou e voltou a encarar Kyan que agora a olhava atentamente.

- seu chefe já disse o que tinha que ser dito. Agora seu amigo quer saber em que pode te ajudar.

- em nada Kyan. Isso eu tenho que resolver sozinha.

- não quero te ver triste desse jeito. Disse se aproximando da mulher e abraçando-a com carinho.

Ela afundou a cabeça no ombro de Kyan buscando o conforto que seu coração tanto precisava. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê de estar se sentindo daquele jeito.

- eu vou melhorar. - Indagou dando um fraco sorriso para ele. - Mas agora me deixe trabalhar, sim?

- não.  
- como assim não?

- vá para casa e descanse só volte aqui quando estiver realmente bem. Uma mulher doente só da trabalho.

- nossa você é um poço de egoísmo. - Disse em tom de brincadeira. - E eu inocente pensando que você estava preocupado comigo.

- eu faço tudo pelo meu lucro, você é meu "As" de ouro não posso te perder.

- deixe de ser mentiroso, se você fizesse tudo pelo dinheiro não teria quase falido no ano passado. Esse jornal poderia ter lucros muito mais exorbitantes e nós dois sabemos disso.

- ora, aquilo foi apenas um pequeno descuido e quer me fazer o favor de não me fazer parecer um fraco?

- hahahaha. Tudo bem Sr. Roth

- agora vá pra casa.

- já disse que não. Os outros já falam besteiras demais sem eu me aproveitar dos meus "privilégios" imagine se eu desse motivos saindo mais cedo que todo mundo só por que tive uma simples discussão.

- você é muito orgulhosa menina.

- é o meu jeito.

Ele apenas sorriu abanando a cabeça.

- desapareça. Disse apontando para a porta. Eu quero toda a matéria pronta ate o meio dia.

- sim, senhor chefinho. Disse debochada saindo da sala.

- sempre perfeita, minha doce Virgínia. Indagou fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro da menina que ainda impregnava a sala.

*******

Gina retornou a sua mesa, só voltando a levantar a cabeça da imensa pilha de matérias que se acumulavam em cima dela quando Paul foi lhe entregar o conteúdo a ser revisado.

Mas, dessa vez, ele estava com um semblante sério e não falou ou fez nenhum de seus mordazes comentários. Apenas deixou o trabalho em cima da mesa e antes de sair murmurou:

- não é verdade. Ela não sabe o que diz.

- obrigada. Agradeceu emocionada.

Trabalhou duro e as onze e meia já havia colocado tudo em ordem. Foi à edição e entregou a matéria que deveria ser publicada no dia seguinte. E dirigiu-se a saída do prédio sem encarar ou falar com ninguém.

As coisas na vida dela realmente haviam saído completamente de ordem. Nada mais fazia sentido. Tudo antes era mais fácil e menos complicado. Agora até mesmo colegas de trabalho furiosas faziam parte do seu diário.

- é uma maravilha mesmo.

Caminhou de cabeça baixa e com um semblante triste até o ponto de ônibus sem encarar ninguém na rua.

- bom não adianta ficar sofrendo. Disse erguendo a cabeça. Não há nada como um dia atrás do outro e eu já passei por situações piores.

Não te queixes nem te desesperes  
Só porque, hoje, te ocorre tudo mal;  
Aguarda confiante o dia de amanha,  
Que poderá vir a ser tão com  
Quanto aquele em que foste feliz.

(Dante Veoléci)

N/A:

Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Eu sei que o Draco está meio sumido e dá saudades dele, mas esse "desaparecimento" é necessário. E eu prometo que ele volta logo... E mais "caliente" do que nunca hahahahahaaha!!!

Eu respondo as reviews no próximo capitulo...

E agora:

O meu presente para todas vcs que leem essa fic: O próximo capitulo já ta postado e eu prometo grandes emoções, então, por favor, digam o que vcs acharam!!!


	12. Reencontro Desagradável

**Capitulo XIII: Reencontro Desagradável**

A moça tinha um ar pensativo, admirava distraidamente as estrelas que cintilavam na escuridão azul, como pontinhos de cristais. Apesar de estar no terraço do hotel conseguia ouvir claramente a música e as gargalhadas das pessoas que estavam no salão de festa.

Respirou fundo, o ar da noite impregnado com o perfume de jasmim que vinha do enorme jardim e o aroma forte que a noite trazia.

Apesar da musica e da animação tudo aquilo parecia não passar de um borrão na sua vida.

Mesmo naquele momento podia vê-lo, sorrindo enquanto eles andavam pela praia (depois do jogo de Quadribol das crianças em que o Draco foi técnico), conseguia lembrar de sua fisionomia enquanto conversavam sobre coisas triviais e até mesmo conseguia sentir falta das brigas infames que ambos tinham.

Dizem que o amor é cego, o dela devia ser burro também, onde já se viu sentir falta das grosserias que ele proferia. Ela devia estar sofrendo de alguma mal, sabe essas doenças que estão na moda como estresse pós-traumatico, na verdade o dela deveria ser insanidade pós Malfoy.

Já fazia quase um mês que nem ao menos tinha noticias dele. É "dele" aquele grande...

- Idiota!!! Idiota!!! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota por ficar pensando nele. - Se reprimia enquanto balançava a cabeça tentando dispersar seus pensamentos, que ultimamente só se mantinham em uma figura... ELE

Estremeceu instintivamente quando ouviu o ruído de passos na outra extremidade do terraço e pensou em afastar-se rapidamente dali e refugiar-se no jardim. Ao sair da sombra, uma moça aproximou-se e a abordou.

- Ah! Você esta aí! – Exclamou uma voz irritante. - Estou te procurando faz um bom tempo. Pelo que me lembro você deveria estar trabalhando ou não é esse o motivo por você ter vindo

A música invadiu o terraço saindo pela porta aberta do salão de baile. O calor, a fumaça dos cigarros, as conversas desinteressantes, tudo contribuía para expulsa-la dali.

Agora Sherry saía a sua procura quando havia tantas outras pessoas que disputavam a sua companhia.

" Não, todos fogem dela" Pensou enquanto tentava se controlar para não cometer um assassinato ali mesmo.

- O que você quer Sherry? Estou cansada. - explicou com o rosto impassível.

- Nossa quanta educação. Quem te vê não acredita que debaixo dessa carinha de santa existe uma mulher tão vazia.

- Sherry eu já disse estou cansada, por favor, se você não tem nada produtivo para me dizer vá embora.

- Não pense que eu sinto prazer em falar com você minha querida. Só estou aqui porque kyan me pediu para procurá-la e avisar que ele te quer no salão imediatamente.

- Ok. Obrigada. Onde ele esta?

- Não sei. Procure. Ele não me disse que eu deveria dizer onde ele estava.

- Mas se você estava com ele agora mesmo e ele te pediu para te dar o recado, logicamente você sabe onde ele esta não?

- Eu...eu... Ah! O que te importa. Se você quer achá-lo procure. Não pretendo facilitar a sua vida.

- Ahh!. Tudo bem. - Disse passando por Sherry de cabeça baixa. Cansada demais para conseguir continuar com aquelas discussões inúteis.

Talvez ela e Draco se dessem muito bem juntos, afinal de contas ambos gostavam de espezinhá-la. Não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso sarcástico surgisse em seus lábios com esse pensamento... Sim... Com certeza os dois se dariam bem... Quem sabe até não fundassem um fã clube... Algo como: "Eu odeio Virgínia Weasley e daí?"

Gina suspirou alto enquanto adrentava o salão a procura de kyan. O Manchester era mesmo um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Londres e estava apinhado de celebridades que se divertiam com coisas sem nexo ou ao menos fingiam se divertir por puro praxe.

Ela fora enviada por sua editora já que esta não poderia comparecer e juntamente com Kyan esperava a entrevista que ocorreria com Han Sauben um famoso escritor que fez fortuna por suas obras despojadas e a grande habilidade em negócios imobiliários.

Estava com pressa em encontrar Kyan já que Sherry dissera que ele urgentemente necessitava falar com ela. Ouviu uma movimentação na recepção e ao levantar a vista reconheceu Han Sauben que se aproximava.

De longe ele parecia até simpático, trajava um blazer negro. Olhou-a de alto a baixo quando ela passou por ele.

A ruiva, no entanto não deu atenção já que acabara de avistar Kyan bebendo com uns amigos:

- Queria falar comigo? - Perguntou gentilmente ao se aproximar do homem alto e imponente, com alguns visíveis fios de cabelo grisalhos, não que fosse velho ou algo do tipo, apenas ficava charmoso nele. Como sempre, Kyan Roth estava impecável com um terno cinza de linho, cabelo milimetricamente arrumado e com seus profundos olhos azuis.

- Ah! Sim claro que estava. Mas já estava preocupado. Por que demorou tanto?

- Digamos que o seu recado demorou demais para ser entregue!!! - Disse dando de ombros.

- Sherry...

- Certo! - Concordou com simplicidade. - Mas isso já não é importante. E então o que aconteceu?

- Oh! Sim. Consegui uma entrevista exclusiva com Han Sauben. Ele te encontrará depois do lançamento do livro.

- E como você conseguiu essa proeza? Pelo que eu saiba ele não dá entrevistas particulares tão facilmente.

- Não foram exatamente os meus méritos que o fizeram nos conceder essa entrevista e sim a beleza da mais talentosa jornalista de Londres.

- Mas pelo que eu saiba a Lhaila não ficou de vir. - Afirmou preocupada.

- hahahaha! - Não conseguiu de evitar dar uma gargalhada.- Estava falando de você, acho que ele ouviu falar muito de você minha cara.

- Não gosto disso Kyan. Não vou agradá-lo apenas por uma entrevista.

- È importante. - Pediu suplicante. -Por favor, eu não estaria te pedindo isso se houvesse alternativa, mas como você sabe o jornal não anda bem e uma entrevista como essa levantaria a nossa popularidade.

- Umf! Tudo bem. -Afirmou resignada.- Mas se ele tentar qualquer gracinha que me ofenda a entrevista acaba na hora.

- Entendido. Te vejo depois. Precisa de carona?

- Não. Vou de táxi.

- Tudo bem então.

Depois disso Kyan afastou-se deixando Gina sozinha mais uma vez.

- A única coisa que me resta é esperar essa bendita entrevista. - Suspirou alto acomodando-se em uma confortável poltrona.

Já passava das dez e meia quando o lançamento teve finalmente fim e Gina já se sentia exausta por tudo aquilo.

- Vamos lá para cima. - Han Sauben dirigiu-se a ela como se estivesse falando com uma fã louca para ficar sozinha com ele. E em seguida em um gesto de "educação" estendeu-lhe a mão direita para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela que não estava esperando ser abordada daquela maneira quase caiu da poltrona, mas com um sorriso sem graça se recompõe rapidamente e aceita um contragosto a mão que ele lhe havia oferecido.

Han Sauben pousou a mão na cintura dela no mesmo instante em que uma movimentação agitou a recepção do hotel. Virgínia levantou a vista. Um grupo de homens caminhava pelo saguão. Ficou boquiaberta ao reconhecer um deles. Draco.

_Merda, não podia ser, mas o que diabos ele fazia ali e vestido daquele jeito?__  
_

Ele ao que pareceu não a viu. Estava muito concentrado na conversa com outro homem.

A aparência de Draco naquele momento foi o que mais chamou a atenção dela. Ele trajava um terno de linho com um caimento simplesmente impecável, uma camisa branca da mais pura seda e uma gravata verde-escuro. Draco parecia tão...Tão... Diferente (pra não dizer gostoso)

- Hei, boneca. -Disse Han Sauben com impaciência. Gina espantou-se quando ele tocou sua cintura, fazendo menção de roçar em seu seio.

E foi nesse exato momento que Draco a avistou, antes que ela tivesse tempo de se mover e afastar o braço incômodo de Sauben. O que aconteceu em seguida a deixou furiosa. Viu Draco parado, fitando-a com ar de indignação. Não notou nenhum sinal de afeto no rosto dele, muito pelo contrário. Ele parecia furioso por ver a mão de Han Sauben em sua cintura. Gina afastou-se com um movimento brusco.

Os artistas costumavam ser ousados, mas Han Sauben passara dos limites. A ruiva tentou imaginar o que não estaria passando pela cabeça de Draco naquele momento. Com certeza deveria estar abalado.

Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer afastou-se de Sauben foi direto até Draco, mal notando que ela estava mordendo seus lábios, com tanta força que eles já começavam a ficar feridos, tamanha era a tensão.

Começou a andar em direção a ele esquecendo até mesmo o quanto daquela entrevista seria importante, estava apenas ciente do murmurado do homem que estava com ela e da fisionomia inflexível que agora Malfoy tinha.

Viu seu reflexo em um espelho, notando seus cabelos um pouco desarrumados, caídos sobre os ombros. O rosto corado denunciava o embaraço que ela não deveria está sentindo, mas afinal de contas não fizera nada de errado.

- Draco! Chamou-o num impulso.

Ele apenas fez um resmungo de desgosto antes de comentar algo com o homem que estava ao seu lado. Então passou direto por ela, como se fosse invisível, pior como se ela fosse um amontoado de lixo. Seguiu em direção ao elevador sem falar com nada.

Ela ficou no meio do saguão, olhando-o com completa descrença até as portas do elevador se fecharem diante dele.

Ela não conseguiu evitar sentir como se naquele exato momento o mundo desabasse sobre a sua cabeçúmeras questões começaram a surgir na mente.

O que Draco estaria fazendo no Manchester? Por que diabo não a procurara novamente? Com que direito passara por ela como se não a conhecesse?

"Com todo o direito". Gina admitiu para si mesma. Sabia que Malfoy tinha um caráter possessivo e ciumento. Na verdade parte do charme dele adivinha justamente do fato de ele usar mais o lado passional do que o racional. Por certo ele estaria pensando que ela estava tendo um relacionamento íntimo com Han Sauben. Bom isso já não seria nenhuma novidade. Ele sempre achou que ela tinha um caso com Marc também, esse pelo visto seria apenas mais um na infindável lista de seus amantes segundo a mente doentia de Draco.

_Mas... Mas... Bom mas dessa vez o que mais ele poderia ter concluído depois de ver o escritor com a mão em sua cintura?__  
_  
-

Ginny? Kyan, chegava por trás depois de ver o que havia acontecido entre ela e Han Sauben. Você está bem?

- Ah! Sim claro. Desculpe-me, mas acabei com a entrevista.

- Não tem problema. Aquele cara já tinha ido longe demais. Eu teria feito o mesmo que você.

- Umf!!! Obrigado!!!

- Mas me diz quem era aquele homem que passou por você? Você o conhece?

- Pode se dizer que sim. Responder, evasiva.

Kyan ficou boquiaberto, mas ela mal notou a expressão de descrença no rosto dele.

- Como conseguiu...?

Gina não queria responder nada. Nem ela mesma tinha as respostas que queria.

- O que...? Perguntou indiferente a surpresa de Kyan.

- Conhecê-lo. Concluiu, se referindo a Draco.

- Isso já faz muito tempo... Apenas isso. Falou com tristeza.

Fim do capítulo XII.

N/a: Olá meninas, esse foi meu presente pra vcs! E eu nem demorei nada pra postar esse capítulo ehn?!!!! O Draquinho apareceu... Ebaaaaa! Eu já tava morrendo de saudade, mas infelizmente as coisas não saíram tão legais pra Gina... Entretanto, eu posso fazer as coisas melhorarem pra eles, pelo menos temporariamente, basta vocês quererem... Aliás eu tenho uma proposta a fazer: O que vcs acham de uma N/c no próximo capitulo? Se vcs concordarem eu faço senão apenas deixo subentendido.

Um bjão pra todas vcs!!!!

Agora as reviews:

Oraculo:

Eu também queria que fosse o Draco que tivesse chegado no capitulo dez, mas infelizmente não foi! Buaaaa! Mas agora ele voltou, e prometo que ele não some mais! Postei rapidinho dessa vez! E dois capítulos... Uhu! Isso é um recorde pra mim! Eiii to louca pra ler um capitulo novo de Abstinência ( literalmente eu estou em abstinecia da sua fic  )

Lari SL:

Depois desse capítulo eu realmente tenho que concordar com vc! Sorte a Gina não tem mesmo... Hahahahahha!!! Tadinha dela! Em contrapartida, podemos dizer que pretendente é o que não falta pra ela... Só o draquinho que ta vacilando e não chega nela.

Karol Kinomoto:

Vaca é pouco pra Lhayla e pra Sherry... São duas mal amadas que ainda prometem aprontar um pouco, mas elas vão ter o que merecem... Aguarde e verás!

Camila Townes:

Pensei que tinha me abandonado... Sumiu!!! Realmente eu Tb acho o Paul uma gracinha, mas não sei se ele aparecerá mais na fic... Elas são mesmo umas v%$##%...

Hehehehehehehe!!! Realmente, acho que no final das contas ela é amada mesmo!


End file.
